


L'amore non basta (2012)

by MatsuFla



Series: Davvero pensi che tutti quelli che si amano siano insieme? [1]
Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: 2012, Cameron Riley Monaghan, Cast come una Famiglia, Dietro le quinte, Innamoramento veloce/Sviluppo lento, Instagram Reale, M/M, Montagne russe di emozioni, Noel Roeim Fisher, Notizie/articoli/eventi mondani Reali, Odio i tag perché spiolerano troppo quindi vi do solo questi, Scene della serie, Stagione 3, Triangolo amoroso (e vari quadrilateri), Tutto il cast di Shameless, Twitter Reale, Vita Reale (RPF), da amici ad amanti, mosher, tradimento
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuFla/pseuds/MatsuFla
Summary: (Reboot di "Gallavich fino alla fine")Guardando Gallavich sullo schermo, avete mai avuto la sensazione che dietro la recitazione di Cam e Noel ci sia molto di più?Questa è la mia versione della storia.
Relationships: (Layla Alizada/Noel Fisher), Cameron Monaghan/Noel Fisher, Noel Fisher & Cameron Monaghan
Series: Davvero pensi che tutti quelli che si amano siano insieme? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156559
Kudos: 1





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gallavich fino alla fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177132) by [MatsuFla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuFla/pseuds/MatsuFla). 



> Note Iniziali:  
> "Gallavich fino alla fine" è stata la mia prima fanfic in assoluto. L'ho scritta poco tempo dopo essere arrivata nel fandom, a quei tempi non ero a conoscenza di molte cose e questo mi ha portato a commettere dei gravi errori nella stesura della storia. Inizialmente ho lasciato perdere, limitandomi a segnalare gli errori e correggerli nel corso dei capitoli.  
> Purtroppo questo inconveniente mi ha reso molto difficile lavorare sul sequel, così ho deciso di tornare sui miei passi e modificare la fic prima di procedere con la scrittura della storia.  
> Ora sono molto più informata e ho raccolto più "materiale" per rendere la storia più precisa e credibile.  
> Come al solito, per compensare la mia mancanza di talento nella scrittura, la fic contiene riferimenti (anche dialoghi, etc) a Shameless in primis, ma anche a tante altre fonti [spero di riuscire a citarle tutte alla fine] come varie serie tv, manga, videogame, fanfic, vita reale, sogni che ho fatto e tanta fantasia.
> 
> Spero che anche chi ha già letto la "prima edizione" conceda una possibilità a questa nuova versione, perché, pur trattandosi della stessa storia, è enormemente differente.
> 
> La nuova fic è mooooolto più copiosa dell'originale e per questo sarà divisa in una  
> raccolta chiamata "Davvero pensi che tutti quelli che si amano siano insieme?"  
> La raccolta sarà composta da 9 (o più) fanfic, una per ogni anno, dal 2012 al 2020 (+ eventuali cap speciali).

  
https://i.ibb.co/qs8h6vR/L-amore-non-basta.jpg

Tornare a lavorare a Shameless era sempre una gioia per Cameron. Girovagare per gli Warner Bros Studios lo metteva sempre di buon umore, forse perché lì aveva tanti bei ricordi dei due anni passati con gli altri membri del cast che ormai per lui erano come una famiglia. In poco tempo con loro aveva stretto un legame molto forte e non vedeva l'ora di rivederli tutti.  
In mattinata si sarebbero riuniti tutti per il primo meeting per i nuovi episodi e poi nel tardo pomeriggio ci sarebbe stato il party di inizio riprese che avrebbe dato il via ufficiale alla terza stagione.  
Cam non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dopo aver lasciato Ian turbato dal folle gesto della madre al Ringraziamento e invischiato in una tresca con il padre di Jimmy/Steve.  
Di una cosa però era sicuro, avrebbe avuto ancora a che fare con Mickey Milkovich.  
Ne aveva avuto la conferma dallo stesso Noel l'ultima volta che si erano sentiti per telefono. Fin dai primi mesi in cui avevano lavorato insieme, erano rimasti sempre in contatto e spesso si scambiavano qualche telefonata per aggiornarsi sulle ultime novità.  
«Chissà che finalmente non riusciremo a stare insieme!» aveva scherzato Noel quando lo chiamò per raccontargli di aver firmato il contratto da regular per la terza stagione e Cam aveva riso, anche se in fondo anche lui desiderava un po' di serenità per il suo personaggio.  
Ian Clayton Gallagher è sempre stato uno di quei personaggi davvero intricati e multistrato, con una lotta interiore in corso. È gay ma non fa mai nulla che sia stereotipicamente percepito come "gay". È tosto, intelligente, fuma, si diverte con il porno, è nel R.O.T.C. e fa un sacco si sesso, in particolare con il suo capo sposato e mussulmano. Praticamente diverso da qualsiasi adolescente gay in televisione in quel momento. Ruoli come questi sono molto rari per attori così giovani. Una fantastica opportunità per Cameron per mostrare le sue grandi doti attoriali.  
Doveva ammettere però che gli sceneggiatori erano veramente dei fottuti geni per aver ideato uno sviluppo simile. Da quando aveva compiuto diciotto anni, gli autori si sentivano più liberi di osare con il suo personaggio. Era una sfida che lo elettrizzava parecchio!

  
Fu l'ultimo ad arrivare al meeting. Gli altri erano già impegnati a salutarsi, ridere e scherzare in attesa di iniziare. A Cam erano mancati tutti i suoi amici, ma in particolare era impaziente di rivedere il suo fratello di schermo Jeremy e... Noel.  
Beh si, era comprensibile... con Jeremy aveva condiviso molte scene nelle due precedenti stagioni, avevano poco più di due anni di differenza e per Cam era diventato il fratello maggiore che non aveva mai avuto. Con Noel invece aveva passato poco tempo sul set, nelle prime due serie a Mickey non era stato dedicato molto spazio. Tra i due non ci fu neanche la cosiddetta "chemistry read" che si fa normalmente durante i casting, questo perché Noel sarebbe dovuto rimanere solo per pochi episodi, ma tutti notarono il potenziale del suo personaggio e la risposta estremamente positiva del pubblico portò gli autori a renderlo un regular. Nonostante non si fossero mai visti prima delle riprese, tra loro ci fu una forte sintonia fin da subito e una chimica fuori dal comune.  
Non solo sul set, molto spesso anche a lavoro finito i due ragazzi si divertivano a trascorrere del tempo insieme, da soli o con il resto del cast. Al loro rapporto non pesarono mai i nove anni, quasi dieci, di differenza che passavano tra uno e l'altro.  
Nove anni... sembrava impossibile, eppure era proprio così e Cam faceva ancora fatica a credere che Noel non fosse un suo coetaneo.  
Fu letteralmente travolto da tutti quando si accorsero che era arrivato. Dopo abbracci, pacche sulle spalle e saluti vari, Cam riuscì a divincolarsi e a raggiungere Jeremy che lo aspettava in disparte con Emma. Quei due, come i loro personaggi nello show, sembravano aver iniziato a frequentarsi durante le riprese della seconda serie, per la felicità dei fan più perspicaci che lo avevano già capito e la gioia di Cam che era molto affezionato ad entrambi. Era un po' come una relazione nascosta alla luce del sole, non se ne aveva la conferma ufficiale ma nessuno osava chiedere nulla. In ogni caso, erano sempre appiccicati insieme in ogni momento.  
Mentre parlava con i suoi due amici il ragazzo si ritrovò, senza accorgersene, a cercare con lo sguardo tra la folla, fino a quando all'improvviso sentì un buffetto colpirlo dietro la nuca e si girò di scatto.  
«Accidenti, Monaghan, sei cresciuto ancora!» Lo rimproverò scherzosamente Noel.  
«Sono in pieno sviluppo, conto di crescere ancora parecchio. Quindi smettila di frignare, Fisher!» replicò Cam, sfoggiando un sorriso sarcastico.  
«Hai deciso di farci sfigurare tutti?» Chiese Noel alzando le sopracciglia verso Jeremy che abbassò lo sguardo ridacchiando, sentitosi decisamente chiamato in causa.  
«Amico, cosa è successo alla tua testa? Sei biondo!» Lo spilungone allungò una mano verso la testa di Noel e gli arruffò i capelli. Cam sapeva benissimo che Noel in realtà era una ragazzo biondissimo e con degli adorabili occhialetti da nerd, ma dopo tutto quel tempo gli faceva ancora strano a vederlo così diverso da Mickey.  
«Già, ma tra un paio di giorni tornerò ad essere il Milkovich moro, tatuato e sboccato di sempre.»  
«E sporco!» Aggiunse subito Cameron, ridendosela di gusto. Tutti risero con lui sapendo benissimo a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
«Si, spero seriamente che il ragazzo bianco più sporco d'America scopra il piacere di fare una doccia ogni tanto!» Disse grattandosi il naso con il pollice.  
«Tra poco si torna ad essere dei Milkovich!» Continuò Emma, facendo una smorfia da dura e alzando il medio. Tutti risero un'altra volta.  
La location del party era una splendida terrazza che dava su una vista spettacolare di LA. Alle pareti solo poche decorazioni estremamente semplici, tavolini e divanetti minimal, niente di sfarzoso, al contrario degli invitati che erano tutti sistemati per bene. Tra gli ospiti spiccavano Emmy e Shanola, bellissime come sempre, che sfoggiavano dei vestiti attillati e i loro sorrisi smaglianti. I più piccoli dei Gallagher giocavano a rincorrersi mentre Emma si comportava già come una piccola donna, seduta nel suo elegante vestitino, a ridere delle battute di Steve e Justin che come al solito animavano la compagnia.  
Era una festa tranquilla, chiacchiere e risate echeggiavano ovunque. Le conversazioni di tutti si dividevano principalmente tra commenti sulle aspettative sui nuovi episodi dello show, aggiornamenti sulle varie vite private e il caldo soffocante di quell'estate torrida.  
Il tempo sembrava volare tra foto da postare sui social e risate. Sfortunatamente per Cam le due persone con cui più di tutti avrebbe voluto trascorrere un po' di tempo gli furono tenute lontane per tutta la sera. Ogni tanto riusciva a scambiare qualche sguardo da lontano, ora con Jeremy, ora con Noel, e ci scappava sempre un sorriso e una scrollata di spalle di rassegnazione.  
Al calare della sera, alla spicciolata, quasi tutti lasciarono la festa ma Jeremy sembrava ancora troppo carico per tornare a casa. Si infilò tra Cam e Noel, che finalmente erano riusciti a ritagliarsi un po' di tempo per parlare, e afferrandoli per un braccio propose loro di andare in qualche locale a fare un po' di baldoria, perché, a suo dire, la notte era ancora troppo giovane per andare a dormire.  
I due malcapitati si guardarono e, scambiandosi un sorriso, accettarono l'offerta. Così i tre ragazzi, insieme ad Emma ovviamente, lasciarono la festa e si diressero verso il bar dove erano soliti passare le serate dopo il lavoro fin dall'inizio di Shameless. Il posto in questione aveva una saletta riservata dove loro potevano rilassarsi lontano dagli occhi dei fan ignari.

  
Dopo un paio di birre si parlava ancora di quanto fosse stato scioccante per Emma scoprire che Mandy avrebbe investito Karen riducendola in uno stato quasi vegetativo. Chiunque ne sarebbe rimato traumatizzato ma a Mandy sembrava non importare affatto. A volte i Milkovich la spaventavano a morte.  
Passarono un paio d'ore a parlare del più e del meno, per lo più di cazzate, come al solito.  
Quando Jeremy, lanciando il guscio di un'arachide contro il bicchiere vuoto a pochi centimetri da lui non riuscì a centrarlo, capì che era il momento di tornare a casa e propose ad Emma, che era messa peggio di lui, di dividere il taxi.  
«Venite anche voi?» Chiese, mentre aiutava Emma a mettersi in piedi.  
Cam era già sul punto di alzarsi quando sentì rispondere Noel.  
«Magari noi rimaniamo ancora un po'.» Guardò Jeremy, poi si voltò verso Cam, «Ti va, testarossa?» Sorrise ammiccante.  
Testarossa? Solo Mickey lo chiamava così!  
Un brivido gli percorse tutta la schiena pallida.  
«Puoi scommetterci il culo! È tutto il giorno che non aspetto altro!» Cameron sfoggiò il sorriso più sgargiante del suo repertorio, accompagnando le sue parole con un colpetto a pugno chiuso sul tavolo.  
«Bene, vedo che siete già entrati nei personaggi. Non fate troppi danni, voi teppistelli del South Side.» Disse Jeremy andando via.  
Parlò perlopiù Noel, dei suoi ultimi lavori in film e serie tv varie, mentre Cam lo fissava, incantato dalle sue storie, dal suo modo di gesticolare, dalla sua voce, dai suoi occhi... continuava a fissarlo.  
Iniziò a sentire un gran caldo che lo portò a distogliere lo sguardo per qualche secondo e a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui sventolarsi, poi tornò a fissare Noel.  
Più passava il tempo con lui più si rendeva conto che, nonostante Noel fosse estremamente diverso da Michey, entrambi avevano lo stesso fascino. Forse Cam cominciava a capire perché Ian fosse così attratto dal Milkovich.  
«Incredibile, vero?» Disse Noel con un tono acuto che fece tornare Cam alla realtà, sorpreso dalla bizzarria dei suoi stessi pensieri.  
«Ehm... già, da non crederci, amico!» Gli rispose completamente alla cieca dato che non aveva più ascoltato una sola parola da diversi minuti. Cameron aveva lo stomaco sottosopra, sembrava quasi che le arachidi e le patatine che aveva mangiato poco prima avessero iniziato una feroce lotta interna, forse aveva esagerato con gli stuzzichini.  
Si rese conto che Noel aveva continuato a parlare per tutto il tempo... chissà di cosa poi... fino a quando anche il biondo si rese conto che il ragazzo non lo stava ascoltando.  
«Tutto ok? Scusa, ti sto annoiando.»  
«No, niente affatto! Scusa, è che... muoio di caldo. Non trovi che faccia un caldo infernale qui dentro?» Disse asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte.  
«Si, un caldo che si muore!» Concordò Noel vedendo l'amico in difficoltà, «Dai, usciamo fuori.»  
Cam pensò che l'alcol gli stesse facendo uno strano effetto, forse aveva esagerato anche con la birra quella sera. Pensò che la cosa migliore fosse andare a dormire.  
Pagarono e uscirono.  
Una volta fuori Noel poggiò una mano sul fianco sinistro di Cam e con un pizzico di preoccupazione negli occhi gli chiese se si sentisse meglio. In quel momento il cuore del ragazzo saltò un battito, con uno scatto si divincolò dal tocco del biondo, cercò il sostegno del lampione più vicino e si nascose il viso con il braccio.  
"Ma che cazzo succede?" Pensò mentre sentiva le sue guance andare a fuoco.  
«Amico, sei ubriaco!» Noel rise nel vedere il rosso distogliere lo sguardo quando gli spostò il braccio dal viso, «Andiamo, ti porto a letto.»  
A quelle parole equivoche, Cam provò uno strano imbarazzo, non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia e non ne capiva il motivo.  
Decisero che Cam non era in grado di guidare e che Noel gli avrebbe dato un passaggio fino a casa. Diretti verso l'auto, Noel e Cam camminarono molto vicini, sebbene il marciapiede fosse ampio, entrambi con le mani nelle tasche e lo sguardo basso. Ogni tanto andavano a sbattere uno sull'altro, colpa di qualche bicchiere di troppo, e ogni volta scoppiavano a ridere come due bambini... era decisamente colpa di qualche bicchiere di troppo!  
Un groviglio di pensieri affollava la mente di Cam, un po' offuscata dall'alcol.  
C'erano ancora tante cose che voleva raccontargli e altrettante che avrebbe voluto chiedergli... ma inaspettatamente dalla bocca gli saltò fuori solo una domanda.  
«Allora... come va con Layla?» Gli occhi verdi fissi sul pavimento.  
«Eh?» Rispose distrattamente Noel, come se la domanda l'avesse distolto dai suoi pensieri, «Benone.»  
«Da quanto è che state insieme ormai?» In realtà sapeva già la risposta.  
«Sei anni...» Rispose sospirando e abbozzando un sorriso, «Più o meno.»  
«Cazzo, sei anni.» Ripeté Cam alzando le sopracciglia.  
«Già.» Fu tutto quello che Cam ricevette in risposta prima che il silenzio iniziasse a fare da padrone. I due continuarono a camminare senza guardarsi fino a quando il rosso interruppe il silenzio.  
«Quando la sposerai?» Chiese quasi sussurrando.  
«C-cosa? Perché?» Sobbalzò Noel, preso alla sprovvista.  
«Come perché?» Al più giovane scappò una risata... un po' amara.  
«No... cioè, si... lei... lei è fantastica.» Balbettò Noel, «Davvero, davvero fantastica.»  
«E quindi?» Insistette Cam, per niente soddisfatto della risposta, «La sposerai?»  
«C-certo...» Disse il biondo, apparendo ancora poco convinto, «Lei è fantastica. Davvero grandiosa.»  
«Allora, quando?»  
«Beh, non ne abbiamo mai parlato, voglio dire... Gesù Cam, perché insisti tanto con la storia del matrimonio?» Noel non sembrava arrabbiato, solo un po' provato dalle domande insistenti del ragazzo.  
Lavorare a Shameless era una continua sorpresa, gli stessi attori scoprivano quello che sarebbe successo, settimana per settimana, quando ricevevano lo script poco prima di girare, a volte però alcune notizie riuscivano a trapelare inevitabilmente. Vennero a sapere che quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo anno di Laura nella serie. Karen, infatti, sarebbe malamente uscita di scena a causa di un incidente stradale per mano di Mandy. La new entry Isidora Goreshter, invece, sarebbe diventata una presenza ricorrente perché... si, avrebbe sposato Mickey.  
Quella si che era stata una grossa sorpresa per tutti, soprattutto per Cameron che, ne restò particolarmente scioccato. Ci aveva rimuginato su tutto il giorno e non smise di farlo fino a quel momento, quando finalmente sputò fuori ciò che pensava.  
«Niente, è solo che... sai, con Mickey che si sposa in questa stagione, pensavo...»  
Noel si fermò di colpo e scoppiò a ridere, il rosso si fermò a guardarlo stupito.  
Era così assurdo ciò che aveva detto?  
Cam pensò che il matrimonio di Mick avrebbe inevitabilmente ricordato a Noel che è giunto per lui il tempo di sposare la sua storica fidanzata... così fantastica... e di sicuro tanto fortunata.  
«Il matrimonio di Mickey non sarà il massimo, ma per ora è l'unico in programma.» Noel ricominciò a ridere ancora più forte. Quel pensiero che aveva tormentato Cam, non sembrava aver sfiorato Noel in nessun modo. Il rosso si sentì sollevato, ancora una volta inspiegabilmente, e si lasciò contagiare dalla risata del biondo, ma durò solo per un momento.  
«Beh, se lei è così fantastica...» Sussurrò Cam tornano a guardare giù.  
«Si.» Disse tornando serio e anche lui abbassò gli occhi, «Lo è.»  
Ripresero a camminare e calò di nuovo il silenzio che proseguì per tutto il tragitto in macchina, riempito solo dalla musica che passava alla radio. Arrivati davanti a casa, Cam invitò l'amico ad entrare per qualche partita ai videogame ma lui declinò gentilmente l'offerta.  
«Non posso.» Sussurrò sconsolato, «Devo tornare a casa.»  
«Hai il coprifuoco per caso?»  
«No, è che... manco da casa praticamente da tutto il giorno. Vorrei almeno riuscire a tornare prima che Layla vada a dormire.» Fece spallucce e un sorriso stiracchiato comparve sulle sue labbra, «Sai... darle la buonanotte, un po' di coccole e roba così.»  
Noel giocava nervosamente con le mani un po' sudate, teneva gli occhi fissi sulle dita strette al volante quando Cam lo colpì con una spallata giocosa.  
«Ma dai, non è poi così tardi.» Continuò a colpirlo finché Noel non si decise a guardarlo sorridendo... con quel suo solito sorriso bellissimo e contagioso.  
«Facciamo un paio di partite a Mortal Kombat e chiudiamo la serata con il bicchierino della staffa.»  
«Sei già ubriaco, amico. Finiresti K.O. in due secondi.» Lo canzonò, «E se bevessi ancora non sarei più in grado di guidare neanche io.»  
«Ho un letto in più per gli ospiti.» Disse Cam, incerto se fosse uno ancora uno scherzo o un tentativo disperato di convincerlo a rimanere. Sapeva solo che non voleva che se ne andasse, che lo lasciasse solo.  
Che male c'era?  
Voleva solo divertirsi un po' con il suo amico che non vedeva da tempo.  
«Per quanto mi attiri l'idea di un pigiama party a 28 anni compiuti...» Rise «Credo che preferirò il pigiama party con la mia ragazza che mi aspetta a casa.»  
«Che palle, Noel!» Sbuffò, «Non morite mica se state lontani per una notte.»  
«Dai, Cam, ci rifaremo presto. Ci aspettano qualcosa come otto luuuuunghi mesi di lavoro.» Lo prese in giro, «Passeremo così tanto tempo insieme che alla fine non vorrò più vederti.»  
«Io non ti sopporto già adesso!»  
«Ma se mi hai appena invitato ad un pigiama party.»  
«Sta zitto, Fisher!» Fece di tutto per sembrare offeso, ma non riuscì a trattenere un grande sorriso. Noel lo salutò con una pacca sulla schiena mentre scendeva dall'auto, «Buonanotte anche a te, Monaghan!»  
Quando Cameron chiuse lo sportello, sentì un ronzio alle sue spalle e voltandosi trovò Noel sporto in avanti verso il finestrino che sia apriva.  
«Che ne dici se domani mattina ti accompagno a recuperare la macchina?»  
Cam avrebbe voluto accettare... cazzo, se avrebbe voluto dirgli di si.  
«Mh, no... non preoccuparti.» Disse invece sconsolato, «Domani viene a trovarmi la mia amica Liana. Mi darà un passaggio lei.»  
Prese un appunto mentale per ricordarsi di rimproverare una delle sue migliori amiche per il pessimo tempismo della sua visita.  
«Liana, eh?» Ripeté ammiccante e sollevò le sopracciglia, «Allora... divertitevi!»

~~~*~~~

Cameron si sentiva strano, aveva bevuto solo un paio di birre ma si sentiva ubriaco, confuso, un po' triste e un po' euforico allo stesso tempo. L'alcol non gli aveva mai fatto quell'effetto, neppure nelle serate ben più alcoliche in compagnia dei suoi amici, lo reggeva abbastanza bene anche se ne abusava raramente.  
Decise semplicemente di non pensarci, andò a letto e si addormentò in pochi minuti.

~~~*~~~

Rincasando, Noel trovò la sua ragazza beatamente addormentata. Dopo una breve sosta in bagno per prepararsi a dormire, si infilò nel letto accanto a lei facendo attenzione a non svegliarla.  
Rimase sveglio per un po' a pensare che giocare tutta la notte ai videogame con Cam non sarebbe stata una così brutta idea dopotutto.

~~~*~~~

Cameron e Noel non ne avevano ancora idea, ma molto presto, per loro due tutto sarebbe cambiato.

Note dell'autrice:  
Siccome spesso il sito elimina le foto inserite nella storia e dato che in molti capitoli le immagini sono fondamentali, sotto ogni immagine vi lascio il link così da poterle visualizzare su imgbb.

-Per chi mastica un po' di inglese consiglio di leggere l'[intervista a Cameron](https://www.vanityfair.com/culture/2011/01/shameless-gay-teen-cameron-monaghan-is-the-anti-kurt-hummel) per la prima stagione di Shameless.


	2. Capitolo 2

  
<https://i.ibb.co/qs8h6vR/L-amore-non-basta.jpg>

Le riprese erano cominciate da più di un mese, ma il tempo sembrava volare. In media era prevista una settimana di lavoro per ogni episodio e, nonostante il caldo, procedeva tutto secondo programma.  
Noel arrivò dieci giorni dopo l'inizio, dato che nel primo episodio Mickey era ancora nel carcere minorile. Anche se le scene insieme per il secondo episodio erano poche, furono contenti di tornare al campetto da football, il loro posto speciale, per girare la reunion tra Ian e Mickey.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/PwF231K/Cap-2-foto-1.png>

Il 26 Luglio cominciarono le riprese per la 3x03 e per tutta la settimana Noel e Cam si ritrovarono a lavorare in simbiosi.  
Mickey si era scopato Angie Zahgo facendo ingelosire Ian e il Gallagher si era scopato Ned Lishman rendendo decisamente geloso il Milkovich.  
Entrambi gli attori si erano molto divertiti a girare queste scene, tra i loro personaggi iniziava davvero a muoversi qualcosa, e nel corso della serie il loro strampalato rapporto sarebbe cresciuto ancora tanto.  
Quella mattina erano in programma le ultime scene di Ian e Mick che, nonostante si trattasse di scene all'esterno degli Studios, fu scelta una location di LA.  
Shameless funzionava così, anche se la storia era ambientata a Chicago solo una piccola parte delle scene all'aperto veniva girata nella città del vento, tutte le scene degli interni e il resto degli esterni venivano girati in giro per la California, soprattutto a LA.  
Cam, Noel, Harry (Ned) e la troupe erano già pronti per girare al "The Fountain". Quando il regista diede il via alla scena, Ian e Ned uscirono dal locale e incontrarono Mickey, il teppista picchiò Ned e i due ragazzi corsero via dalla polizia che li inseguiva.  
«Stop, buona!» Gridò Steve Shill, il regista.  
Si spostarono tutti in un vicolo secondario dove concludere la scena della fuga. Il copione prevedeva che Cam e Noel si stuzzicassero e si rincorressero, ridendo felici del loro gioco, cosa che normalmente veniva abbastanza naturale ad entrambi perché era quello che facevano tutto il tempo, anche fuori dal set.  
Quella volta però, a Cam successe qualcosa di inaspettato non appena Noel iniziò a toccarlo, avvertì una strana sensazione nello stargli così vicino, le sue mani tatuate scatenavano un forte formicolio ovunque si posassero, con una gli sfiorò il basso ventre mentre con l'altra lo afferrò dietro al collo se lo spinse addosso facendolo finire con la faccia schiantata contro il suo petto.

Cameron si sentiva sovraccarico di adrenalina, era come una bomba di euforia pronta ad esplodere e non volle trattenersi, così si lasciò trasportare e avvolse le sue lunghe braccia attorno ai fianchi di Noel, poi continuarono ad rincorrersi fino alla fine della scena che ovviamente risultò perfetta. Quando il regista chiamò lo stop, i due ragazzi si fermarono a riprendere fiato, non che avessero corso chissà quanto, ma avevano riso tanto e ancora non avevano smesso. Si posarono con le spalle sul muro di mattoni di un edificio di quel vicolo stretto, fianco a fianco, e mentre Noel evitava lo sguardo del rosso nella speranza di riuscire a smettere di ridere, Cam lo fissava. Ripensò a quella strana sensazione che aveva provato, il formicolio, l'euforia... e alla fine si convinse che tutto era dovuto alla scena che avevano girato, così travolgente ed energica. Era sempre divertente lavorare con Noel.  
Il suo treno di pensieri fu interrotto da Noel che gli propose di fare una foto, Cam accettò di buon grado e gli chiese di mandargliela. Il moro trafficò un po' con il cellulare ma poi fu chiamato da qualcuno della troupe e si allontanò.

~~~*~~~

«Hey. No, ragazzi, ragazzi, niente armi, ok? C'è solo una vecchia ubriaca là dentro!»  
Erano tutti concentrati a lavorare ad una delle ultime scene della 3x05, quella del tanto atteso primo bacio. Cam aveva solo una battuta e poi doveva prestarsi ad un semplicissimo bacio a stampo innocente e delicato, come tra due ragazzini delle elementari. Niente di complicato.  
Doveva accendere una sigaretta e aspettare che Noel tornasse indietro per baciarlo... e così fece. Notò che le sue mani stavano tremando leggermente ma rimase a guardare fisso davanti a se seduto nel furgoncino fino a quando sentì un tonfo che lo fece girare di scatto, ritrovandosi così Noel a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.  
Fu una frazione di secondo, ma Cam poté sentire chiaramente il suo cuore saltare un battito. Noel lo baciò e corse via lasciandolo inebetito.

Senza accorgersene, sul volto di Cam si disegnò un sorriso tra il tenero e l'incredulo, come se quel bacio fosse davvero inaspettato... se avesse potuto guardarsi in uno specchio in quel momento, lui stesso si sarebbe dato del "faccia da fesso"!  
Lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro sul sedile e ne approfittò per riprendere fiato.  
Mentre gli altri continuavano a girare all'interno della villa, a Cam fu concessa una pausa e si allontanò dal set ancora un po' intontito. In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai neanche pensato di baciare un ragazzo, aveva baciato Kash nella prima serie, anche quello fu un semplice bacio a stampo che lo lasciò del tutto indifferente.  
Questa volta invece si ritrovò a pensare che baciare un ragazzo non era stato poi così male, cioè... non che gli fosse piaciuto, non in quel senso, è ovvio, non era mica gay. Pensò solo... che non era così terribile.  
Se ne avesse parlato con Noel lo avrebbe sicuramente preso in giro e, solo a pensarci, rise di se stesso.

~~~*~~~

Erano circa le otto quando il ragazzo della pizza suonò finalmente alla porta. Cam era sdraiato sul divano a studiare lo script del sesto episodio le cui riprese sarebbero iniziate a breve. Aveva dato un'occhiata veloce alla scena al Kash and Grab, quelle alla casa famiglia con Jeremy e alla serata romantica a casa Milkovich, ma da più di mezz'ora era fermo a leggere e rileggere il gran finale. Terribile.  
Si spostò in cucina, prese una lattina di A&W Root Beer dal frigo e si sedette, scivolò un po' sulla sedia e accavallò le gambe sul tavolo, proprio accanto al cartone aperto della pizza. Riprese la sua lettura finché non fu improvvisamente distratto dal suo cellulare che fischiettò il classico motivetto di Whatsapp. Era un messaggio di Noel.  
Si erano visti quella mattina alla table read che aveva lasciato l'intero cast senza parole. Non c'era titolo più pertinente di "Cascading Failures" (Fallimenti a cascata) per quell'episodio, che era strepitoso, certo, dolce e amaro, in perfetto stile Shameless.  
Alla fine del meeting, John Wells chiese a Cam e Noel di trattenersi qualche minuto in più per discutere su alcune scene. Il sesso, poi la violenza fisica e sessuale... era tanto da metabolizzare e su cui lavorare.  
Sul sesso, John precisò subito che non sarebbe stato come le altre volte. Era scontato che Ian e Mickey avessero scopato fin da subito, ma non era mai stato mostrato, lo si era sempre lasciato all'immaginazione dei telespettatori. L'unica volta che si intravide qualcosa, ovvero il fondoschiena di Ian, fu nella 2x08, quando Frank li beccò insieme al Kash and Grab.  
In quell'occasione Wells li aveva lasciati liberi di fare quello che volevano, perfino decidere la posizione, ma la scena durò solo pochi secondi e i due attori erano completamente vestiti, fatta eccezione, per l'appunto, solo per il sedere di Cam.  
Questa volta, a detta di John, sarebbe stata una scena più esplicita, più intensa, più profonda, più realistica... e Dio solo sa quanti altri "più" c'erano stati, ma Noel e Cam non li avevano sentiti dato che ad un certo punto avevano smesso di ascoltarlo, preferendo invece scambiarsi occhiatine complici e ridere sotto i baffi pensando a quanto lo avrebbero preso in giro una volta finito il meeting.  
L'ilarità subì una battuta d'arresto quando Wells li informò che ad un certo punto le riprese avrebbero richiesto la nudità integrale da parte di entrambi.  
Noel e Cameron si guardarono, dapprima preoccupati, ma poi si sorrisero.  
Qualsiasi cosa... loro potevano farla.  
Cam diede un altro morso alla fetta di pizza che aveva in mano prima di posarla, poi prese il cellulare e aprì il messaggio.

(1)  
Dude (08.27 pm): Hey  
Dude (08.27 pm): Che fai?  
Bruh (08.27 pm): Ceno e studio un po' le battute  
Dude (08.28 pm): Che mangi?  
Bruh (08.28 pm): Pizza  
Dude (08.28 pm): Beato te. Io solo broccoli al vapore  
Bruh (08.28 pm): Ti sei messo a dieta?  
Dude (08.29 pm): Si, devo denudarmi davanti a tutta l'America  
Dude (08.29 pm): Non voglio sfigurare davanti a te  
Bruh (08.29 pm): Non hai speranza  
Dude (08.29 pm): 🖕🏻  
Bruh (08.29 pm): Hai iniziato ad usare le emoticon?  
Dude (08.29 pm): Solo questa 🖕🏻  
Bruh (08.29 pm): Mi pento di averti insegnato come fare  
Dude (08.29 pm): 🖕🏻  
Bruh (08.32 pm): Sono proprio su quella scena in questo momento  
Dude (08.32 pm): Non ci sono molte battute da studiare  
Bruh (08.32 pm): Lavoro sull'interpretazione  
Dude (08.32 pm): Ti alleni ad essere più "intenso"?  
Dude (08.32 pm): O più "realistico"?  
Bruh (08.33 pm): No, non ho problemi con quello  
Bruh (08.33 pm): So essere molto realistico  
Bruh (08.33 pm): Te ne accorgerai presto  
Dude (08.33 pm): 🖕🏻  
Bruh (08.33 pm): Però ho qualche dubbio sulla profondità...  
Bruh (08.33 pm): Tu quanto sei profondo?  
Dude (08.34 pm): Sei un cazzone  
Bruh (08.34 pm): Già, per questo spero che tu sia abbastanza profondo

Cam rimase a guardare il cellulare in attesa di una risposta o dell'ennesima emoticon del dito medio, ma dopo alcuni minuti in cui non arrivò nulla, capì che la conversazione era finita.  
Conoscendolo, il rosso sapeva perfettamente che Noel non si era offeso per qualcosa che aveva scritto, non era nulla in confronto alle loro battute abituali. Quello che, visto da fuori, a volte poteva sembrare un flirt spudorato, era il loro solito modo di scherzare che gli era venuto naturale fin da subito e li aveva molto aiutati sul set. La loro complicità aveva permesso a due ragazzi etero di dar vita ad una relazione omosessuale perfettamente credibile.  
Forse Noel si era addormentato o gli si era scaricata la batteria o qualcosa lo teneva impegnato o probabilmente aveva ingaggiato una lotta con il suo telefono e la tecnologia lo aveva sconfitto, come sempre.  
Cam non insistette, si posò il cellulare in grembo e recuperò la pizza mangiucchiata che cominciava a diventare fredda. Due minuti dopo il telefono iniziò a squillare, il rosso quasi affogò per lo stupore nel vedere che era Noel a chiamarlo. Allungò un braccio per raggiungere il rotolo di tovaglioli sul ripiano alle sue spalle e ne strappò via un paio, si pulì le mani e le labbra sporche di sugo, lanciò lo script sul tavolo e si mise composto a sedere. Intanto il telefono smise di squillare. In preda ad un piccolo attacco di panico, Cam raggiunse il divano e fissò lo schermo nero per qualche minuto prima di decidersi a richiamare.  
Erano sempre in contatto tra messaggi Whatsapp, tag e commenti sui vari social, ma non si chiamavano così spesso. Forse era per questo che Cam si sentiva agitato e gli tremavano un po' le mani, ma appena sentì la voce di Noel tutto il nervosismo scomparve improvvisamente.  
«Sei uno stronzo!» Esordì, senza neanche salutare, ma da come suonò la voce al telefono si capiva che stava ridendo.  
«Fa parte del mio fascino.» Rispose il rosso facendo lo stesso.  
«Già, immagino sia una caratteristica che piace tanto alle ragazze.»  
«Lo sai, mi adorano!»  
Chiacchierano del più e del meno, scherzando e ridendo per quasi un'ora. Il tempo sembrò volare, ma Noel dovette riattaccare quando la sua ragazza lo chiamò per andare a letto, non prima di ricevere un'ultima presa in giro da parte di Cam, che lo accusava di andare a letto presto come un nonnetto.  
Cameron tornò allo studio dell'episodio, rileggendo più volte la stessa scena prima di passare oltre e concludere la lettura dello script. Aveva anche cercato su Google le "palline ben wa" perché non aveva idea di cosa fossero, ma si scoprì molto interessato a volerlo scoprire.  
La sua cena era ormai fredda e rammollita così rinunciò a mangiarla, si sentiva comunque sazio. Accese la tv, ma la spense quasi subito quando si accorse che non gli stava prestando la minima attenzione. Lavò i patti rimasti nel lavello dal pranzo, diede una ripulita alla cucina, ripose i resti della pizza in frigo e, anche se erano solo le dieci, decise di andare a letto. Non aveva comunque niente di meglio da fare.

  
Nonostante fosse steso al buio da un po' non era riuscito a prendere sonno, la sua mente viaggiava veloce, saltando qua e là. Considerò l'idea di tornare in cucina a mangiare il resto della pizza e questo gli fece venire in mente Noel e i suoi tristi broccoli al vapore, rise immaginandolo mentre li mangiava con il naso sconsolatamente arricciato. Pensò che invece avrebbero potuto mangiare la pizza insieme e magari giocare ai videogame fino a tardi, come facevano sempre quando erano a Chicago.  
Chicago lo fece pensare a Shameless e Shameless lo fece pensare all'imminente inizio delle riprese e così, in un batter d'occhio, la sua mente fu subito là... a quella scena.  
Sullo script era descritta in modo semplice e minimal, poche battute e ancor meno dettagli su come avrebbe dovuto svolgersi il sesso. Cam lo aveva letto talmente tante volte che ormai lo aveva imparato a memoria, così chiuse gli occhi e lasciò lavorare la fantasia. Tutto questo, ovviamente, solo per puro perfezionismo lavorativo. Cameron Riley Monaghan era un professionista, quindi pensare al proprio collega nudo ed immaginare di possederlo sul divano di casa Milkovich era solo un modo per ottimizzare la sua prestazione sul set. Non c'era assolutamente niente di strano in questo.  
Nel bel mezzo della sua fantasia, Cam fu disturbato dal cellulare che fischiò sul comodino, il fastidio iniziale si trasformò in un sorriso quando sbirciò il display.  
Come in una seduta spiritica si evocano gli spiriti dall'oltretomba con la forza del pensiero, il pensare profondamente a Noel... nudo e piegato a 90 sul divano... lo fece manifestare improvvisamente sotto forma di un messaggio Whatsapp. A quanto pare anche lui era ancora sveglio.

Dude (10.16 pm): Mi ero scordato di mandarti questa  
Dude (10.16 pm):  
  
<https://i.ibb.co/fNXB9zT/Cap-2-foto-4.jpg>  
Bruh (10.19 pm): Io sto una favola, invece tu hai la faccia da scemo

In realtà Cam aveva pensato l'esatto contrario. A quel punto si aspettava la solita emoticon del dito medio, invece Noel lo lasciò del tutto spiazzato.

Dude (10.19 pm): Vero

Nel buio della stanza, era difficile capire se fosse il suo cellulare ad illuminargli il viso raggiante o piuttosto il contrario.

Dude (10.20 pm): Buonanotte, Cam.  
Bruh (10.20 pm): Buonanotte, Noel.

Cam rilesse un paio di volte i messaggi che si erano scambiati quella sera, poi salvò la foto e rimase a guardarla finché non cadde addormentato.

~~~*~~~

«Hey testarossa, ti va di venire da me questa sera?»  
Noel era mancato durante tutte le riprese del quarto episodio, dove Mickey era nuovamente assente, per questo i due ragazzi non si erano visti per un'intera settimana.  
«Layla non c'è, potremmo ordinare una pizza e guardare "Double Impact". Mi è venuta voglia di vederlo. Che ne dici?»  
A Cameron quella proposta sembrò grandiosa, ma cercò di rimanere serio il più possibile.  
«Mi stai invitando ad un pigiama party?» Sorrise, non riuscendo proprio a trattenersi dall'utilizzare le parole di Ian.  
Noel non poté che rispondere in un solo modo: «Ti sto invitando ad andare a fanculo!»  
Si guardarono e si scambiarono un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
Ovviamente era un si.

(1) Dude & Bruh  
Durante uno scambio di commenti su IG, Cam e Noel hanno scherzato chiamandosi con questi appellativi. Era un Post di Noel del 2020, ma mi sono divertita a pensare che possa essere un gioco tra di loro più radicato e di vecchia data.


	3. Capitolo 3

  
<https://i.ibb.co/qs8h6vR/L-amore-non-basta.jpg>

La camera da letto di Cam era un completo disastro. Il disordine regnava ovunque, in ogni angolo erano sparsi vestiti ed arnesi di ogni tipo... c'era roba dappertutto. La porta del bagno era aperta e tutte le luci erano accese.  
Il rosso sembrava un'anima in pena continuava a fare avanti e indietro tra la camera e il bagno, sospirando. Si fermava a fissare l'armadio spalancato, ormai quasi vuoto, con le mani sui fianchi, poi sbuffando andava in bagno a sistemare i capelli e poi di nuovo quel via vai... tre, quattro, cinque, dieci volte!  
Continuava a cambiare maglietta, pantaloni e scarpe... neanche i suoi capelli sembravano soddisfarlo, nonostante fossero cortissimi, aveva provato a tirarli su, schiacciarli giù e poi portarli all'indietro.  
Se avesse dovuto prepararsi a ricevere un Oscar sarebbe stato meno nervoso.  
Pensò di voler mettere anche un po' di profumo, così aprì il mobiletto a specchio sul lavandino, ma con l'anta urtò accidentalmente il phon che era appeso ad un gancio sul muro. L'asciugacapelli con un volo rocambolesco gli finì su un piede facendolo saltare dal dolore.  
«Merda!» Sussurrò massaggiandosi il mignolino, poi alzò lo sguardo e vide la sua immagine nello specchio... gel nei capelli, camicia bianca e pantalone scuro.  
«Ma che diavolo sto facendo?» Sbiancò.  
«Sul serio, Cameron? Sei completamente impazzito?» Rimproverò suo riflesso, «Ma che mi prende?» Continuò a borbottare scompigliandosi i capelli, «È solo Noel!»  
Tornò in camera e si infilò una canotta verde e un paio di bermuda.  
«Questo è ridicolo, assolutamente ridicolo!» Prese cellulare e chiavi, le infilò in tasca e uscì chiudendo la porta dietro di se. Dopo dieci secondi la porta si riaprì e Cam ritornò dritto in bagno dove mormorò davanti allo specchio, «Ok, solo un'ultima sistemata ai capelli.»

  
«Sei in ritardo!» Furono le parole con cui Noel accolse il suo amico che invece si limitò a fargli spallucce senza dire nulla.  
«Prendo le birre dal frigo, tu avvia il film.»  
Dopo 109 minuti di botte ed esplosioni i due ragazzi erano estasiati e pienamente soddisfatti dalla loro scelta. Durante il film, molto spesso, Cam spiava accanto a se con la coda dell'occhio, fissava Noel, illuminato solo dalla luce colorata della tv.  
Un paio di volte i loro sguardi si erano incrociati e i due avevano sorriso. A Cam venne in mente la scena girata quella stessa mattina tra Ian e Mickey che li ritraeva esattamente allo stesso modo. Si sentiva molto vicino ad Ian in quel momento.  
«Ian non sbagliava, questo Van Damme è proprio un-» Iniziò a dire Noel.  
«Van Damme doppio! (Van Double Damn)» Conclusero in coro e scoppiarono a ridere.  
«Hey, ti va una partita a Mario Kart?» Chiese il padrone di casa.  
«Mario Kart? Cavolo, Noel, ma quanti anni hai?»  
«E dai, Cam! Layla non mi fa mai rimanere a giocare fino a tardi quando è a casa.»  
«Davvero?» Non riuscì proprio a trattenere una grossa risata, «Noel, sul serio, quanti anni hai?»  
«È che con Layla preferiamo fare altro.» Disse tranquillamente Noel, ma dall'espressione che comparve sul viso di Cam, il moro capì subito di essere stato frainteso.  
«No, non intendevo quello...» Aggiunse un po' agitato, «Cioè si, facciamo anche quello, ma-»  
«Lascia stare, Noel» Lo interruppe Cam, «Non mi interessa quello che fai con la tua ragazza.» Il rosso rise senza divertimento, anzi, trasparì un po' amarezza e Noel sembrò accorgersene. Passarono un paio di minuti in cui i due non parlarono né si guardarono. Alla fine Noel si lasciò sfuggire un sussurro.  
«Non lo facciamo così spesso in realtà.» Aveva gli occhi fissi sulle sue mani nervosamente intrecciate e un sorriso triste appena accennato.  
Cam sentì un leggero e ingiustificato senso di sollievo nel sentire quelle parole, ma, al tempo stesso, detestò vederlo in quello stato. Non avrebbe permesso che niente e nessuno rovinasse la loro serata, così, decise di ritornare su toni più allegri.  
«Allora?» Disse tutto pimpante e Noel lo guardò confuso.  
«Metti su Mario Kart, o no? Su dai, non ho tutta la notte.» Lo incitò ad alzarsi spingendolo con delle pacche dietro la schiena e Noel lo assecondò, preparò il gioco e tornò sul divano con un gran sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Io scelgo Donkey Kong!»

  
«Noooo, un'altra volta? Non è possibile!» Esclamò Cam mettendosi le mani tra i capelli dopo aver perso l'ennesima partita. Era passata da poco la mezzanotte e i due erano ancora sul divano a sfidarsi ai videogame.  
«Sei una schiappa, Monaghan!» Ridacchiò Noel, «E non capisco perché continui a scegliere lo scimmione.»  
«Ah certo, perché Wario è molto meglio...»  
«Wario è fantastico. Hai bisogno di veri poteri, non stupidaggini come lanciare banane o cose del genere.»  
Cam si alzò ridendo dal divano e salutò Noel mentre si dirigeva verso la porta.  
«Te ne vai di già? Non vuoi la rivincita?» Il ragazzo aveva lo sguardo di un bimbo che chiede alla madre ancora dieci minuti per giocare.  
«Ne riparliamo quando mi sfiderai ad un gioco serio!»  
«Oh oh oh, bella scusa, ti ho massacrato! Ti ho fatto il culo, bruh!» Noel era seduto a gambe incrociate e improvvisò un balletto di scherno dondolando freneticamente.  
Cam si piegò in avanti arrivando a pochi centimetri dal viso di Noel.  
«Beh, goditela finché dura perché domani sarò io a farti-il-culo!» Disse facendo il segno delle virgolette con le dita e scandendo le parole con un sorriso spavaldo stampato in faccia.  
«Sarà meglio che vai a riposare perché ti aspetta una giornatina pesante, dude!»  
A Noel servirono un paio di secondi per cogliere la provocazione, poi sfoggiò un ghigno di sfida, sollevò le sopracciglia e si passò la lingua sui denti. Afferrò il rosso per lo scollo della canotta e lo trascinò giù sul divano tirandoselo addosso, subito lo immobilizzò contro il suo petto stringendogli un braccio intorno al collo e con l'altra mano gli grattò la testa scompigliandogli i capelli rossi.  
«No, i capelli no!» Si lamentò mentre si liberava dalla presa del moro, poi passò subito al contrattacco ed entrambi si scambiarono una serie di colpetti sulle braccia e sul petto. Andarono avanti così fino a che non gli mancò il fiato per le troppe risate e Noel alzò le mani in segno di resa. Entrambi si appoggiarono allo schienale del divano e portarono la testa indietro fino a vedere il soffitto. Rimasero qualche minuto a riprendere fiato, evitando di guardarsi per non ricominciare a ridere di nuovo, ma non riuscivano comunque smettere di sorridere. All'improvviso la tasca di Noel iniziò a vibrare, così il ragazzo tirò fuori il cellulare e rispose alla chiamata. Cam, intenzionato ad andarsene, fece un cenno con la testa verso la porta, ma l'altro gli chiese di restare ed indicò insistentemente il divano con l'indice, poi, dopo essersi scusato, raggiunse la camera da letto e chiuse la porta dietro di se.  
Il rosso rimase seduto in silenzio per qualche secondo a fissare la schermata del videogame in pausa. Noel non ci mise molto a tornare, saltò sul divano, afferrò il joystick e senza dire nulla avviò una nuova partita.  
«Solo una!» Precisò Cam. Sapeva benissimo chi era al telefono ma fece finta di niente.  
«Ti manda i saluti Layla.» Disse Noel tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla tv.  
«Ricambia.» Rispose lui facendo lo stesso. Pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, chiedere dove fosse, se stesse bene o roba del genere. Di solito lo faceva, ma da quando si erano rivisti quell'anno non lo aveva mai fatto. Sinceramente, non gliene importava niente. Così rimase in silenzio e Noel sembrò non farci particolarmente caso.  
«Hai incontrato Isidora?» Questo invece Cam volle chiederglielo.  
«Purtroppo no, sarà divertente chiederle di spogliarmi e stuprarmi al nostro primo incontro!» Lui ovviamente scherzava ma a Cam non venne da ridere.  
«Layla ha detto qualcosa?»  
«Del sesso con la prostituta Russa? No, lei è un'attrice, sa come funziona il nostro lavoro.» Fece una breve pausa, poi si lasciò scappare un sorrisino che Cam riuscì a vedere con la coda dell'occhio.  
«Sai, credo sia più preoccupata per il sesso con il soldato testarossa!» Rise.  
«Donna saggia, fa bene ad essere preoccupata. Devi sapere che io sono molto bravo a letto, potrebbe addirittura piacerti, sai?»  
«Che fai, ricominci a sfottere? Dovresti concentrarti invece di dire stupidaggini.» Disse senza scomporsi più di tanto, «Guarda, hai perso di nuovo!»  
«Non importa, mi prenderò la mia rivincita domani.» Replicò il rosso alzandosi dal divano.  
«Cosa vorresti dire?» Chiese Noel preoccupato.  
«Niente, è solo che, fossi in te, mi guarderei le spalle...» Se la rideva dirigendosi verso la porta, «Letteralmente!»  
«C-cosa? Hey dai, non si scherza con il culo degli altri!» Un Noel sempre più preoccupato scagliò un cuscino allo spilungone che rise ancora più forte.  
«Noel Fisher, hai fatto lo stronzo con il ragazzo sbagliato!» Gridò uscendo. Rimase fuori per qualche secondo, i muscoli della sua faccia tirarono e si mise una mano sulla guancia. Sentì il modo in cui il sorriso si contrasse contro il suo palmo e si meravigliò mentre posava la testa contro la porta. Rimase a godere di quella sensazione per qualche minuto e poi tornò a casa.

~~~*~~~

Cam non era affatto nervoso nonostante a breve sarebbe stato completamente nudo davanti alle camere da presa e alla troupe, non era certo la prima volta. Anche se nella vita non aveva mai sperimentato nulla di quella "roba gay", non si sentiva troppo a disagio nel mettere in scena la travagliata e attiva vita amorosa e sessuale di Ian.  
Lavorando a Shameless aveva già dovuto baciare Kash e Mickey, "lottare" nudo con Ned e aveva perfino simulato una atto sessuale con un tizio random poche settimane prima nella 3x02.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/ykbSBDz/Cap-3-foto-1.jpg>

Anche Noel era lì, abbastanza rilassato nella sua vestaglia blu, già in posizione per la scena. Cam era seduto sul divano, mentre il moro era in piedi dietro la telecamera e i due si scambiavano battute e sorrisetti a distanza facendo ridere la troupe.  
«Vacci piano, Monaghan. Giuro che se ti fai prendere dall'entusiasmo-»  
«Tranquillo Fisher, nessuna è mai rimasta insoddisfatta.» Lo interruppe Cam, «Il tuo culetto sexy è in buone mani!»  
«Fossi in te farei meno lo spiritoso cattivone (tough guy), ti ricordo che sono armato di palline ben wa!»  
«È una minaccia o una proposta?» Cam si sentiva particolarmente sfacciato, «Non ci pensare e goditi il momento!»  
«Sei in una posizione molto delicata, Noel.» Gridò qualcuno dello staff.  
«Faresti meglio a non farlo arrabbiare!» Aggiunse qualcun altro e Noel annuì ridendo amaramente.  
«Rilassati.» Ridacchiò il rosso, ottenendo in risposta un sorriso e un dito medio dal moro. Pochi minuti dopo tutti furono pronti a cominciare.  
Cam era tranquillo, sicuro di se, aveva provato quella scena talmente tante volte... nella sua testa... che in nessun modo avrebbe potuto commettere degli errori. Ogni sua certezza, però, crollò appena entrambi furono spogliati delle loro vestaglie e rimasero a guardarsi con addosso nient'altro che quei ridicoli "calzini per il pene", i cosiddetti "cock sock". Quando il nastro iniziò a girare e Noel avanzò verso di lui, il rosso sentì di nuovo quella strana euforia pervadergli tutto il corpo. Gli sorrise maliziosamente quando se lo ritrovò a pochi centimetri mentre gli agitava davanti agli occhi quel coso infernale che aveva tra le mani tatuate.  
«Vuoi avere l'onore?» Gli disse da copione. Anche Noel sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, come se fosse normale per loro essere nudi uno di fronte all'altro.

«Cos'è, un rosario per giganti?» Il tintinnio delle palline ben wa, che ora erano tra le sue mani, stranamente lo stuzzicava.  
«No. No, bello, sono palline ben wa queste. Me le metti nel culo e poi le tiri fuori piano.»  
«E il divertimento per me?»  
I due sembravano quasi essere soli nella stanza per la naturalezza con la quale si scambiavano le battute.  
«Andiamo... ok, va bene. Ma fa piano con la chiappa ferita.»

Dopo essersi liberato del sex toy lanciandolo per terra, Cam spinse gentilmente Noel ad accomodarsi sul divano.  
«Mi appoggerò all'altra, va bene?»  
«Si.»  
Mentre Cam alle sue spalle non smetteva di sorridere beato, la risata di Noel era un po' più nervosa. Sembrava trasparire un po' di imbarazzo sul suo volto, cioè, va bene avere una forte confidenza, ma quello superava decisamente tutti i confini.  
«Rilassati.» Sussurrò Cam e, ripensando a poco prima, a Noel sfuggì un altro sorriso.  
Cam non sapeva cosa prevedesse il Galateo in casi come quelli, quale fosse la distanza più appropriata da mantenere senza ricadere nelle molestie sessuali sul lavoro, non sapeva se fosse previsto un reale contatto tra il suo pube e le natiche di Noel, ma vedere il ragazzo chino sullo schienale del divano di casa Milkovich gli provocò un brivido lungo tutta la schiena. In quel momento il formicolio nel basso ventre tornò a fargli visita prepotentemente e Cam perse il controllo, non riuscendo più a resistere, annullò la distanza tra loro in un attimo ed iniziò a sfregare con il calzino, e tutto quello che c'era dentro, contro il sedere di Noel, sentendolo immediatamente irrigidirsi sotto di lui in risposta a quel contatto.  
I sorrisi scomparvero immediatamente da entrambe le loro facce e la stanza iniziò a riempirsi di grugniti e ansiti che decisamente non erano d'aiuto.  
Era tutto così dannatamente strano. Il formicolio diventava sempre più insistente e fu scioccato di percepire una sensazione di... eccitazione?  
Era eccitato?  
Come se non bastasse, sfortunatamente per Cam, c'era qualcos'altro che iniziava ad irrigidirsi. Gestì il panico da vero professionista, limitandosi ad allontanarsi quanto più possibile da Noel, pregando che l'altro non si fosse accorto del suo "grosso problema".  
Teneva Noel in una presa ben salda, con una mano sulla sua spalla e una sui fianchi, e continuava a spingere. Guardò in alto e si costrinse a pensare a qualcosa che potesse calmarlo, poi finalmente arrivò lo stop.  
«Taglia!» Gridò Anthony Hemingway, il regista, «È buona. Ora procediamo con la seconda angolazione.»  
Si perché, come da procedura standard, la stessa scena veniva ripetuta più volte da diverse angolazioni. A volte, per una scena di sesso da quindici secondi potevano volerci anche sei ore di lavoro.  
Cam era in seria difficoltà ma non lo diede a vedere... almeno fino a quando non arrivò il momento di togliere il calzino.  
Era l'ultima ripresa di quella maledetta scena che terminava con l'ingresso di Terry e Ian che sfilava completamente nudo davanti alla telecamera in cerca dei suoi boxer, poi finalmente sarebbero passati alla scena del pestaggio.  
Cameron e Noel erano già in posizione, in attesa, ma il via tardava ad arrivare.  
«Okay, tutti pronti.» Hemingway avvertì la troupe di prepararsi a cominciare, poi guardò l'angolazione della telecamera nel piccolo schermo davanti a sé e storse il naso.  
«Cam, stai più vicino.» Gli urlò, alzò le mani sopra la testa e batté insieme i pugni, chiedendo che ci fosse il contatto tra loro.  
Cam annuì, ma rimase immobile. Così, senza preavviso, fu Noel ad indietreggiare fino a toccarlo e quando furono pelle contro pelle, il corpo di Cam reagì all'istante.  
«Cazzo!» Sobbalzò, tirandosi immediatamente indietro, «Scusa, Noel.»  
Cam pensò che, essendo la prima volta per Noel a ritrovarsi un cazzo attaccato al sedere, con un po' di fortuna, lui non sarebbe stato in grado di accorgersi della differenza tra un soldato a riposo e uno pronto a scattare sull'attenti.  
«Hey, cowboy, smettila di pensare alla tua ragazza.» Noel era poggiato con i gomiti sullo schienale del divano, voltò la testa per parlargli ma non abbastanza per guardarlo negli occhi. Cam riuscì comunque a vedere che il ragazzo sotto di lui stava sorridendo.  
«Ti assicuro che sei già abbastanza credibile. Quindi rilassati, okay?» Disse beffardo, facendo ridere il rosso.  
Dannazione. Probabilmente Noel aveva capito tutto, o forse no. In ogni caso le sue parole e il sorriso divertito sciolsero la tensione e Cam poté riprendere a lavorare con più serenità. L'ingresso di Terry era previsto dopo pochi secondi ma a Cam sembrarono un'eternità. Simulò un paio di spinte decise, tenendosi a debita distanza questa volta, e fu tremendamente sollevato di sentire chi di dovere dare lo stop.  
Purtroppo, quando arrivò il momento per Noel di togliere il calzino, contrariamente a quanto avesse sperato e sognato Cam, Ian era drammaticamente fuori dai giochi.  
Nonostante Isidora fosse nuda davanti a lui non la guardò minimamente, ma neanche riuscì a vedere Noel perché il corpo della ragazza gli ostacolava la visuale. Cercò di sbirciare un paio di volte, ma senza insistere, non voleva che qualcuno lo beccasse a guardare l'uccello del suo collega, era poco professionale e decisamente imbarazzante.  
Non appena iniziarono a girare la straziante scena dello stupro però, Cam fu risucchiato immediatamente dalla tragicità e dall'orrore di quel momento e tutto il resto scomparve. Il set e la troupe non esistevano più, c'erano solo Ian, Mickey e la loro maledetta vita che li consumava lentamente.  
«Hey, testarossa, ora come minimo devi offrimi una cena!» Scherzò Noel quando le riprese finirono e i due raggiunsero i loro camerini.  
«Anche due, Noel, le vali tutte!»

~~~*~~~

Cam era steso sul suo letto su di un fianco. Intorno a lui il silenzio spezzato solo dal roteare del ventilatore sul soffitto della sua stanza da letto. Dalla finestra aperta entrava la luce gialla dei lampioni della strada, non tirava un filo di vento. Cam si portò una mano alla fronte nel tentativo di calmare la grande confusione che aveva in testa.  
Si era eccitato?  
Con un ragazzo?  
Con Noel?  
No!  
Assolutamente no!  
Pensò che non appena avesse avuto un po' di tempo libero sarebbe dovuto uscire con qualche ragazza, oltre all'alcol e il caldo anche l'astinenza iniziava a giocargli brutti scherzi. Dopo qualche minuto passato a fissare il soffitto, prese il cellulare dal comodino e aprì la chat per scrivere un messaggio a Noel:  
"Stavo pensando al tuo culetto sexy e mi è tornato in mente che ti devo una cena 😏😂 Facciamo domani sera alle otto al sushi vicino casa tua? Passo a prenderti io."  
Lo rilesse un paio di volte, ci pensò un po' su e lo cancellò. Ricominciò a scrivere, optando per qualcosa di meno audace:  
"Non credere che mi sia dimenticato della cena che ti devo. Ti piace ancora il sushi?"  
Lo rilesse un paio di volte, ci pensò un po' su e lo cancellò. Posò il cellulare sul comodino e si mise a dormire.


	4. Capitolo 4

  
<https://i.ibb.co/qs8h6vR/L-amore-non-basta.jpg>

I giorni in cui le riprese si spostavano a Chicago erano i più belli per il cast, tutti amavano la città del vento ed ogni volta era come fare una piccola vacanza in famiglia.  
Quell'estate decisero di anticipare di due giorni la partenza e passare insieme anche il fine settimana, che di solito era di riposo.  
Solo una piccola nota dai capelli rossi stonava nella melodia di gioia generale. Cam era giù di morale perché, contrariamente al suo programma di passare ogni momento con Noel, si ritrovò con le aspettative deluse già dal principio quando il suo amico decise, per qualche motivo, di ritardare la partenza e raggiungerli separatamente più tardi.  
Appena arrivati in albergo, tutti posarono al volo i bagagli e si fiondarono in giro per le strade di Chicago... tutti tranne Cam che, per un'improvvisa voglia di doccia per niente sospetta, decise di rimanersene in camera e solo per puro caso si trovò poi seduto nella hole a mangiare uno snack quando Noel arrivò.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/m8n6sr1/Cap-4-foto-1.png>

Rimasero insieme tutto il pomeriggio e a cena si unirono al resto del cast in uno dei tanti ristoranti della città. Tornati in albergo, Cam invitò Noel in camera sua, dando per scontato che per loro due la serata sarebbe continuata ancora per un po', dato che per tradizione le giornate finivano sempre con una chiacchierata nella stanza di uno o dell'altro. Noel declinò l'invito, si era dovuto alzare molto presto quella mattina per preparare tutto per il viaggio e il volo era stato più faticoso del solito.  
«E poi devo chiamare Layla...» Si sentì dire Cam come gran finale, «Non ci siamo sentiti per tutto il giorno e le ho promesso che questa volta non sarei sparito ogni sera per giocare ai videogame.»

~~~*~~~

Per concludere in bellezza quei due giorni di vacanza Joan organizzò una festa nella sua casa di Chicago. Cenarono divisi in due lunghe tavolate nella grande sala da pranzo con la vetrata che si affacciava sul giardino posteriore, poi in giro per la casa partirono diverse attività tra cui scegliere, una per ogni stanza del piano terra, come in un campo estivo.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/DW7vsx3/Cap-4-foto-2.png>

Cam e Noel vennero invitati a giocare a Sciarada, che consisteva nel mimare e indovinare i titoli dei film.  
Bill si prodigò a spiegare il gioco e tutti lo accerchiarono per ascoltare, ma c'era qualcuno che in realtà non stava minimamente prestando attenzione. Cam era totalmente concentrato su Noel e quella sua camicia verde a quadri da campagnolo, lo guardava ridere divertito dalle battute di Bill e rispondeva ai suoi sorrisi quando il biondo si voltava verso di lui per ridere insieme di qualsiasi cosa buffa stesse facendo il loro collega in quel momento.  
Un flash improvviso alle sue spalle lo riportò alla realtà e la sua espressione distratta e sognante venne catturata da Emmy, in una foto che poi pubblicò su Instagram.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/x8dpTPY/Cap-4-foto-3.png>

Fortunatamente le regole erano abbastanza semplici e, dopo aver formato le squadre e aver fatto un giro di prova, tutti si sentirono pronti a giocare.  
Quando fu il turno di Noel di mimare, però, le squadre ormai non esistevano più, erano talmente scarsi che semplicemente vinceva chi per miracolo riusciva ad indovinare il film. Pescò un bigliettino e sbuffò una risata dopo averlo letto, alzò lo sguardo sul gruppetto di amici in attesa e tra tutti gli occhi puntati su di lui, ne trovò subito un paio verdi che lo fissavano.  
«"La rivincita delle bionde"!» Gridò Cam, prima ancora che il biondo iniziasse a mimare, facendo ridere gli altri. Noel cercò di fare una faccia seccata, ma era il più divertito tra tutti.  
«"Un pesce di nome Wanda"! (A fish called Wanda)» Scherzò ancora Cam, sfruttando l'occasione per fare dell'umorismo sul suo nome, «O era "un pescatore (fisher) di nome Wanda"?»  
Noel rise, ma non fece in tempo a cominciare a mimare che sentì di nuovo la voce di Cam.  
«No, aspetta, ci sono...» Già rideva al sol pensiero di dirlo, «È "Quel nano infame"!»  
Noel gli dedicò entrambi i medi mentre il gruppo di amici rideva a crepapelle.  
«Aspetta, aspetta...» Continuò ad alta voce, quanto bastava a sovrastare le risate di tutti, «È "Brüno"!»  
A quel punto Noel accartocciò in una piccola pallina il bigliettino che aveva estratto e lo tirò al simpaticone, colpendolo sulla fronte.  
«Dai Cam, lascialo giocare.» Disse qualcuno, intenerito dal broncio di Noel.  
Il biondo aspettò qualche secondo in cui finalmente ci fu silenzio, lanciò un'occhiataccia a Cameron che con un sorriso gli accordò una tregua. Così, Noel iniziò a mimare il suo film, ma dopo soli tre secondi una certa testa rossa indovinò il titolo, scatenando le lamentele di tutti che li accusarono di aver imbrogliato.  
«Non è possibile, voi due siete telepatici!» Concluse qualcun altro, mentre i due si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e divertito.  
«Forza, sapientone...» Disse Emmy, con uno sguardo di sfida negli occhi, «Vediamo se sei altrettanto bravo a mimare.» Spinse Cameron al posto di Noel e accolse il biondo al suo fianco prendendolo sotto braccio.  
Cam pescò un bigliettino e Noel non perse tempo a prendersi la sua rivincita.  
«"Pretty Woman"!» Iniziò già carico, «"La bambola assassina"!» Lo prese in giro, insinuando una certa somiglianza con Chuckie, l'inquietante bambola del film.  
Tra le risate generali, qualcuno rimproverò scherzosamente Noel di dare a Cam una possibilità. Il biondo alzò le mani in segno di resa e così il rosso iniziò a mimare, ma la tregua fu davvero breve.  
«"Ribelle"!» Ricominciò, ignorando deliberatamente ciò che Cam stava mimando, «Anzi, no...» Gridò ancora ridendo, «"La sirenetta"!»  
Esasperati da quel continuo punzecchiarsi e sentendosi anche un po' esclusi da quel gioco tutto loro, il gruppetto di amici gettò la spugna e li cacciarono via. Come al solito quei due sembravano viaggiare su un binario a parte, vibravano su una stessa frequenza che permetteva loro di comprendersi alla perfezione senza dover neanche parlare.  
Si spostarono in salotto, rigorosamente insieme, dove invece trovarono un karaoke improvvisato in corso. Steve strimpellava una luccicante chitarra rossa mentre Zach usava una bottiglia di birra come microfono e se la cavava più tosto bene a cantare. Shanola, seduta in prima fila, applaudiva come una fan accanita e la piccola Emma... non era ben chiaro cosa stesse facendo, ma dispensava linguacce e smorfie come una rockstar ribelle in un carinissimo vestitino rosso. Cam e Noel rimasero in fondo alla stanza a godersi l'esibizione e dopo qualche minuto il biondo si offrì di andare a prendere qualcosa da bere per entrambi mentre il rosso rimase ad ascoltare i suoi amici, ma fu distratto da un battibecco più o meno amichevole in corso tra Emma ed Ethan. Lei gli aveva fatto la linguaccia e lui lo aveva preso come un invito a tormentarla. La piccola peste continuava a gonfiare enormi palloni con la chewingum che stava masticando rumorosamente da ore e minacciava di scoppiargliele in faccia, per tutta risposta, la rossa numero due scoppiava con il dito tutte le bolle prima che potessero raggiungerla, sbuffando e ridacchiando allo stesso tempo. Quando Noel tornò con le bibite, invitò Cam ad avvicinarsi e occupare un paio sedie libere vicino a Shanola, purtroppo ci andarono troppo vicini e Cam rimase coinvolto nella zuffa. Emma spinse il suo finto fratello con un po' troppa foga e il ragazzino, perdendo l'equilibrio, cadde in ginocchio e addosso a Cam.  
Se per Cameron il fatto che Ethan gli fosse caduto con la faccia tra le gambe non fosse stato già abbastanza imbarazzante, e anche piuttosto doloroso, il vero dramma arrivò quanto la piccola testolina castana si sollevò e lui vide con orrore che la gomma da masticare gli era rimasta attaccata ai pantaloni. Rimase interdetto per un momento, poi si allontanò per cercare di rimediare al danno ma soprattutto per reprimere il forte istinto di uccidere a sangue freddo il suo fratellino sullo schermo.

  
Quando Noel entrò senza bussare nell'enorme stanza da bagno, trovò il suo amico impegnato in una lotta impari contro la grossa chewingum attaccata al suo pube... e stava decisamente perdendo. Lo vide strofinare una palletta di carta igienica bagnata sulla gomma, ma tutto ciò che aveva ottenuto da quell'idea geniale era che la carta ci si era attaccata sopra. Sorrise teneramente alle sue spalle mentre gli passò oltre per raggiungere il water, posò il bicchierone di plastica su un mobiletto, tirò giù la zip e iniziò a fare pipì, con estrema naturalezza, come se farla davanti a Cam fosse una cosa abituale.  
I due ragazzi erano totalmente in confidenza, certo, ma questo non era mai successo prima, per quanto fossero grandi amici non avevano mai avuto l'occasione di vedere uno il pene dell'altro. Noel lo aveva decisamente "sentito" quando Cam, più o meno involontariamente, glielo aveva "appoggiato" tra le natiche un paio di volte durante le riprese, ma avevano indossato il "cock sock" per quasi tutto il tempo e quell'unica volta che Noel era stato completamente nudo, Cam non era riuscito a vedere nulla.  
Il rosso, già da prima in difficoltà, al suono della zip che si abbassava, perse del tutto il controllo delle sue facoltà intellettive.  
Dimenticò all'istante ciò che stava facendo, l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che l'uccello di Noel era fuori dalla sua gabbia a pochi metri da lui e nella sua testa una forza prepotente e misteriosa gli ordinava di guardare. Quella volta erano soli e il rosso non aveva intenzione di farsi scappare un'inaspettata seconda possibilità.  
La stanza era molto grande e il water era a circa tre metri di distanza, in più l'angolazione non era affatto favorevole e Cam avrebbe dovuto sporgersi per riuscire a vedere. Lo fece, senza esitare.  
Se nei bagni degli uomini gli orinatoi spesso sono uno accanto all'altro vuol dire che non c'è niente di male a dare un'occhiata al cazzo affianco, è pura curiosità.  
Approfittando della concentrazione di Noel nel centrare il buco del water, il rosso spiò più volte, cercando di essere il più cauto possibile, sbirciando per non più di tre secondi per volta. All'inizio... poi però, frustrato dal risultato poco soddisfacente, cominciò a guardare sempre più a lungo e sempre con maggior impegno.  
«Così peggiori soltanto la situazione.» Noel si girò sorridendo verso di lui e Cam distolse immediatamente lo sguardo, giusto un attimo prima di essere beccato a spiargli l'uccello.  
«Lo so. Volevo usare l'asciugamano, ma temevo di macchiarlo.» Riprese a strofinare con forza, ma solo per evitare lo sguardo di Noel quando lo raggiunse davanti allo specchio.  
«Cavolo, adoro questi pantaloni. Ora dovrò buttarli via.» Si arrese sconsolato e gettò l'informe ammasso di carta nel lavandino dove il biondo si stava lavando le mani.  
«Ghiaccio.» Noel sollevò la testa e finalmente i loro sguardi si trovarono.  
«Cosa?»  
Il biondo ignorò per un po' la domanda di Cam, si asciugò le mani e raggiunse il suo bicchiere abbandonato sul mobiletto, lo sollevò in aria come in un brindisi e con un gran sorriso sulle labbra ripeté, «Ci vuole il ghiaccio!»  
Noel bevve un lungo sorso della sua bibita, prese in bocca un cubetto di ghiaccio e lo tenne tra i denti per metterlo in mostra prima di sputarselo in una mano.  
Cam non riusciva a spiegarsi come Noel, nonostante il suo aspetto da bravo ragazzo e gli occhioni da cucciolo, risultasse sensuale in ogni cosa facesse. Bastò un po' di ghiaccio tra le sue labbra per far sì che Cameron si sentisse trasportato in uno di quei squallidi film porno dove la sola trama necessaria era un tubo rotto o un'auto in panne.  
A quel punto la mente del rosso era già chiaramente sovraccarica, quindi, quello che Noel disse in seguito non fu di nessun aiuto.  
«Togliti i pantaloni.»  
«C-cosa? No! P-perché?» Balbettò.  
«È freddo, amico, vuoi congelarti le palle?» Avanzò verso di lui ridacchiando, ma il rosso non accennò a calarsi le braghe.  
«Come vuoi...» Sospirò, «Te ne pentirai!»  
Cam allungò un braccio per farsi consegnare il cubetto, ma Noel invece gli lasciò il bicchiere e tenendo il ghiaccio in mano gli si inginocchiò davanti. La scena fu come a rallentatore, più il biondo scendeva in basso, più gli occhi del rosso si spalancavano increduli. Quando abbassando la testa vide il viso di Noel a pochi centimetri dai suoi lombi il tempo si fermò e Cam smise di respirare.  
«Cazzo!» Soffiò piano quando fu bruscamente riportato alla realtà dal freddo pungente che penetrava facilmente attraverso i pantaloni.  
«Te l'avevo detto...» Lo rimproverò con aria saccente.  
Nonostante avesse letteralmente le palle gelate, Cam si sentiva andare in fiamme.  
«Te l'ha insegnato Layla?» Chiese, sorprendendo anche se stesso, incapace di capire da dove venisse quella domanda e perché avesse tirato fuori il nome della ragazza di Noel in un momento come quello. Forse perché a Cam... per un breve momento... era balenata in mente l'idea che lei fosse abbastanza fortunata da averlo in quella posizione ogni volta che ne avesse il desiderio. Ma negò a se stesso di averci anche solo pensato. No, neanche per un breve momento.  
«No, è un vecchio trucco che ho imparato da mia madre.» Disse Noel, ma Cam aveva già smesso di prestargli attenzione, troppo impegnato a cercare di sembrare tranquillo e disinvolto. Cosa che invece a Noel riusciva alla perfezione.  
Oppure lo era davvero?  
Continuava a parlare in modo sciolto e spontaneo, perfettamente a suo agio, mentre Cam annaspava e indietreggiava al tocco del cubetto che si rimpiccioliva inesorabilmente, diminuendo sempre di più la distanza tra le dita di Noel e quel suo punto sensibile che iniziava a risvegliarsi.  
«Una volta da bambino incollai una chewingum tra i capelli di mia sorella.» Infastidito dagli insistenti movimenti di Cam, lo afferrò saldamente per un fianco con una mano e spinse con più convinzione il ghiaccio contro di lui.  
«Cazzo!» Sospirò di nuovo con la voce tremolante e il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti.  
«Lo so, lo so, è stata una bastardata... ma mi aveva fatto proprio incazzare!»  
Fortunatamente per Cameron, Noel, concentrato su ciò che stava facendo e dicendo, non colse il vero significato che si nascondeva dietro a quel sospiro.  
«Non ricordo cosa fece per spingermi a tanto, ma di sicuro avevo le mie buone ragioni. Comunque... mia madre impiegò un pomeriggio intero a toglierla.» Continuò ignaro di tutto, «Qualche ciocca fu impossibile da salvare e dovette tagliarla via...»  
Quando Cam abbassò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi si posarono sulla testa bionda che danzava davanti a lui, dondolando su e giù, avanti e indietro, perdere il controllo fu questione di un attimo. Allungò la mano e tuffò le dita nell'oro dei suoi capelli, così luminosi e soffici, poi le strinse e lo strattonò piano. Solo quando Noel sollevò la testa per guardarlo, il rosso si rese conto con orrore di ciò che aveva fatto e istintivamente tirò via la mano.  
«Tranquillo, Cam!» Rise spensieratamente, «Sono abbastanza sicuro che nel tuo caso non ci sarà bisogno di tagliare via nulla.»  
Chiaramente, neanche quella volta Noel aveva inteso la natura del gesto di Cam e il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ringraziando il cielo per l'ingenuità del suo amico.  
«Ci vorrebbe un coltello o qualcosa di simile ma, guarda...» Grattò la gomma con le dita finché non si staccò e la gettò nel lavandino, «È venuta via comunque!»  
«Hai le dita magiche!» Scherzò Cam e Noel rise.  
«Cazzo, mi fanno male le ginocchia.»  
«Sei proprio un nonnetto, Noel.»  
«Aiutami a tirami su, piccolo ingrato!»  
Cam gli prese le mani e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi, ridendo come due bambini. Dopo averlo cercato a lungo tra i vari mobiletti in metallo moro goffrato e natural oak dell'ampio bagno, finalmente trovarono un phon e il rosso asciugò la chiazza bagnata dai suoi pantaloni. Diedero una riordinata veloce alla stanza e si apprestarono ad uscire.  
«Noel...» Lo chiamò appena il biondo aprì la porta e lui si voltò.  
«Che c'è?»  
«Io...» Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, «Ultimamente sento... sento che...»  
«Cosa?»  
«Ecco... non so...» Esitò e provò in modo diverso, «Tu non senti... niente?»  
«A proposito di cosa?»  
«Niente di diverso...» E dopo una pausa che sembrò infinita aggiunse, «O strano.»  
«Cam, cosa stai cercando di dirmi?» Chiese confuso e forse un po' preoccupato.  
Si stavano fissando negli occhi, avvolti nella loro personale bolla di fiducia. Cam sapeva che avrebbe potuto dirgli qualsiasi cosa... qualsiasi... e lui avrebbe capito. Ma quando Noel glielo chiese in modo diretto, Cam si rese conto che lui stesso non aveva idea di cosa stesse cercando dirgli.  
«Niente, lascia perdere.» Cameron spinse gentilmente Noel per farsi spazio ed uscire dal bagno, ma il biondo gli afferrò un braccio e lui si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Cam...» Strinse più forte la mano e poi lo lasciò andare, «Io-»  
«Hey, ragazzi!» Un enorme pupazzo parlante comparve all'improvviso, troncando sul nascere qualsiasi cosa stesse per dire Noel.  
«Ho trovato questo costume al piano di sopra e ho sentito un irrefrenabile desiderio di indossalo...» Disse Emmy, sollevando il testone imbottito e rivelando così la sua faccia sorridente, «Non chiedetemi il perché.»  
La misteriosa figura mitologica, metà peluche e metà Emmy, reggeva in braccio Day-Z, il massiccio Bulldog inglese di Joan, che non sembrava essere troppo contento in quel momento.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/TBd5YBk/Cap-4-foto-4.png>

«Si, certo...» Scherzò Noel, «Chi non vorrebbe indossare un enorme costume da orso ad Agosto?»  
«È un castoro!» Indicò il muso del pupazzo in modo scomposto, sballottolando un po' il cane tra le sue braccia, «Vedete il dentone?»  
Loro annuirono divertiti e si scusarono per l'imperdonabile errore.  
«Il bagno è libero?»  
Cam e Noel si divisero per liberare il passaggio alla ragazza che ci passò in mezzo, arrivata sull'uscio si voltò verso di loro e fece un cenno con la testa verso Day-Z.  
«Joan mi ha chiesto di portarlo a fare una passeggiata... vi va di farlo voi, ragazzi?»  
«Certo, non c'è problema.» Prima ancora di finire la frase, Cam aveva già il cagnolone tra le braccia.  
«Grazie. Ora se non vi dispiace...» Emmy sorrise ed entrò in bagno, salutando con la zampa i suoi amici prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle. I due malcapitati si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere, ma il momento fu interrotto dal cellulare di Noel che iniziò a squillare.  
«Devo rispondere.» Disse dispiaciuto, facendo un cenno con la testa verso un punto imprecisato del corridoio per indicare il fatto che si sarebbe allontanato in cerca di un posto tranquillo dove parlare, «Non ci vorrà molto.»  
«No, tranquillo, fai con calma.» Fece il possibile per non sembrare amareggiato, ma in verità, la certezza che a chiamarlo fosse la sua ragazza, in qualche modo lo turbò.  
Non si trattava di gelosia o cose simili... niente affatto... ma Cam credeva che il tempo a Chicago fosse il suo tempo con Noel. Erano solo pochi giorni e voleva tenerlo per sé in ogni momento.  
«Noi... ce la caveremo da soli.» Si scambiarono un sorriso poco convinto che lasciò entrambe le loro labbra appena Noel girò le spalle.  
«Andiamo Day-Z, vediamo se lo zio Jeremy vuole unirsi a noi.»


	5. Capitolo 5

  
<https://i.ibb.co/qs8h6vR/L-amore-non-basta.jpg>

Qualcuno gli aveva detto di aver visto Jeremy andare in veranda a fumare, così Cam e Day-Z, armati di guinzaglio e sacchetti di plastica, uscirono per raggiungerlo. La veranda era illuminata dalla sola luce dei lampioni in strada che entrava dalle vetrate e qualche finestra aperta qua e là faceva circolare un po' d'aria, ma dato il caldo afoso di Agosto, sembrava comunque di essere chiusi in una serra.  
Dando un primo sguardo Cam non vide nessuno, sentì un cigolio in lontananza e decise di avvicinarglisi alla ceca, ma quando fu abbastanza vicino capì di aver commesso un errore. Jeremy ed Emma erano avvinghiati su un vecchio dondolo da giardino, talmente impegnati a pomiciare che non si accorsero della loro presenza fino a quando Day-Z, forse scambiandoli per due gatti in calore, iniziò ad abbaiargli contro.  
«Cazzo, Cam!» Jeremy saltò per lo spavento ed Emma quasi cadde per terra, «Stava per venirmi un infarto!»  
«Scusate ragazzi...» Disse imbarazzato, mentre cercava di zittire il cane, «Non avevo idea che...»  
«Ci stavi cercando?» Emma sorrise e abbracciò il suo ragazzo, ormai consapevole di essere stati scoperti, «Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»  
«No, noi... stavamo giusto andando via, vero Day-Z?» Tirò forte il guinzaglio trascinando il mastino che continuava a protestare, «Andiamo bello, cammina!»  
Jeremy fece il dito medio a Day-Z mentre Cam lo trascinava fuori a fatica.  
«Hey, ragazzi...» Si girò a guardarli prima di uscire dalla porta a vetri, «Sono felice per voi.»  
Lo era davvero.  
Jeremy era come un fratello maggiore per lui e, anche se ultimamente non passavano più tanto tempo insieme, per lui rimaneva sempre un punto di riferimento. Era quello il motivo per cui lo aveva cercato, non per avere compagnia durante la passeggiata con Day-Z, ma perché gli era mancato e anche perché voleva parlargli di Noel e di tutte le strane cose che gli stavano succedendo. In realtà, a volte Cam aveva avuto l'impressione che a Jeremy non andasse troppo a genio Noel, era solo una sensazione ovviamente, ma quando il rosso si lasciava trasportare dal suo egocentrismo si convinceva che il suo finto fratello fosse solo un po' geloso del forte rapporto stretto con Noel, così simile a quello che in passato aveva solo con lui.  
Lui di sicuro avrebbe saputo cosa fare, lo avrebbe aiutato come aveva sempre fatto. Ma ora Jeremy aveva Emma, Noel aveva Layla e Cam... Cam si sentiva solo.

  
Al ritorno dalla passeggiata, Day-Z era decisamente di umore migliore, tanto che quando vide Noel seduto sui gradini del portico gli andò in contro saltellando felicemente. Cam avrebbe voluto fare lo stesso, ma si limitò a sorridergli.  
«Hey!» Li salutò il biondo da lontano, «Vi stavo aspettando.»  
«Davvero?» Disse sorpreso quando lo raggiunsero e Noel annuì sgraziatamente, cercando di schivare i baci di Day-Z che poco dopo si stancò e si mise sdraiato tra i suoi piedi.  
«Sei qui da molto?»  
Noel alzò la mano che stringeva una sigaretta consumata fino al filtro, fece un ultimo tiro e la buttò via. Prese il pacchetto dalla tasca, ne accese un'altra e la passò a Cam.  
«Mi dispiace di avervi mollato.»  
«Non devi scusarti.» Aspirò una grande quantità di fumo e lo trattenne nei polmoni, poi lo lasciò uscire dal naso e creò una nuvola bianca per nascondere l'espressione di chi non credeva in ciò che stava dicendo, «Non dobbiamo passare ogni momento insieme per forza.» Passò la sigaretta a Noel e sbuffò una risata un po' amara, «Non siamo fidanzati.»  
Il biondo invece rise convinto, come se quella fosse la cosa più ridicola che avesse mai sentito. Diede una spallata giocosa a Cam che si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Credi davvero che i fidanzati passino tutto il tempo insieme?» Abbassò gli occhi su Day-Z e gli accarezzò la testa, «Finirebbero per odiarsi se lo facessero.»  
Passò qualche minuto in cui i due ragazzi si smezzarono la sigaretta in silenzio, scambiandosi solo qualche occhiatina fugace.  
«Allora...» Ricominciò Noel all'improvviso, «Quale era?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Il titolo del film... quello che avresti dovuto mimare.»  
«"50 volte il primo bacio".» Disse dopo aver sbuffato una risata, «Sai... quello con Drew Berrymore e Adam Sandler.»  
«Si, lo conosco. È un bel film. Tu hai lavorato con Adam, vero?»  
«Si, da bambino.»  
«Lui è forte, vero?»  
«Si, Adam è un grande.»  
Calò di nuovo il silenzio, Noel fece l'ultimo tiro e poi buttò anche la seconda sigaretta, «Niente batte un primo bacio.» Sussurrò, sbuffando distrattamente il fumo in aria.  
Cam riconobbe la battuta del film e, inevitabilmente, un unico pensiero gli balenò in testa, ma prima che se ne rendesse conto, la sua bocca era già partita, «Com'è stato...» E non riuscì a fermarla, «Il tuo primo bacio con Layla?»  
Per Noel quella domanda inaspettata fu come una doccia fredda, rise nervosamente per nascondere l'imbarazzo e cercò di cavarsela con poco.  
«È una lunga storia.» (1)  
«Abbiamo tempo.»  
«È stato...» Si grattò il naso con la nocca dell'indice mentre sembrava ritornare con la mente a quel momento, alzò le sopracciglia e dondolò la testa, alla fine decise che la parola più appropriata fosse: «Strano.»  
«Quale non lo è?» Scherzò Cam, percependo un po' di disagio, ma riuscì a strappargli una risata.  
«E che mi dici di... mmmh... Linda?»  
«Linda?» Chiese confuso Cam, «Vuoi dire Liana?»  
«Si.»  
«Cosa c'entra Liana?»  
«L'hai già baciata?»  
«Cosa?» Squillò scioccato, scuotendo la testa energicamente da una parte all'altra, «No, assolutamente no! Liana è solo un'amica.»  
«Certo.» Sorrise ammiccante.  
«Dico sul serio, Noel. Lei è una delle mie più care amiche!»  
«Okay, va bene, ho capito.» Alzò le mani in aria in segno di resa e ridacchiò del broncio del ragazzo, poi rimasero in silenzio per un po'.  
«Ma, sai... l'astinenza inizia a darmi alla testa, quindi forse dovrei trovarmi una fidanzata.» Disse Cam con un sorriso forzato, «O magari il problema è un altro...»  
Noel lo guardò confuso, notò lo sforzo del ragazzo di nascondere la preoccupazione dietro quel tiepido sorriso che non avrebbe convinto nessuno.  
«C'entra qualcosa con quello che stavi provando a dirmi prima in bagno?»  
«Si... credo.» Abbassò lo sguardo e fece spallucce, «O forse no, non lo so.»  
«So come ti senti.» Disse Noel con voce comprensiva ed estremamente dolce ricevendo in risposta un silenzioso ma eloquente sguardo da "Ma fammi il piacere!"  
«Non credo che tu lo sappia, Noel.»  
«Credi che non mi sia mai sentito confuso su cosa volessi veramente?» Sospirò, indeciso se continuare o meno, «Cam, ascolta...» Strisciò il sedere sul gradino finché non ci fu più spazio tra di loro, «Io sono l'ultima persona a poter dare consigli in merito, ma una cosa posso dirtela...» Gli posò una mano sul ginocchio e lo accarezzò appena con l'indice, «Non fare qualcosa solo perché pensi di doverla fare o perché gli altri si aspettano che tu la faccia. Fai quello che senti, quando ti senti pronto per farlo.» Si fermò ancora per un minuto, sembrando riflettere ancora di più sulle sue parole successive, «Abbi il coraggio di fare le tue scelte, di fare ciò che ti rende felice, altrimenti prima o poi te ne penti. E ti assicuro che è dura convivere con i rimpianti.»  
«Parli per esperienza?» Chiese serio, preoccupato da quelle parole. Noel sbuffò una risata sconsolata e sussurrò, «Qualcosa del genere.»  
«Noel, io-» Provò di nuovo Cam, ma si interruppe quando sentì la porta aprirsi alle loro spalle, si voltarono e trovarono Emmy sull'uscio a guardarli. Aveva su un paio di enormi occhiali verdi, un cappello invernale con scritto "roast beef (arrosto di manzo)" e un sorrisetto divertito per il suo nuovo travestimento.  
«Hey, ragazzi!» Disse, interrompendoli per la seconda volta quella sera, «Siamo pronti per vedere il film. Venite dentro?»  
Noel e Cam annuirono ed Emmy andando via aggiunse, «Joan ed io abbiamo fatto il burro di mandorle.»  
A quelle parole Day-Z spalancò gli occhi e in un lampo si alzò sulle zampe corte e traballanti, saltò sgraziatamente tra i due ragazzi seduti sul gradino sopra di lui e si fece spazio tra loro per riuscire a passare, poi sgambettando velocemente corse dentro casa seguito da tutti gli altri.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/HxYhr9c/Cap-5-foto-1.png>

  
Dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro per le strade di Chicago e un'abbondante cena a base di deep-dish pizza, il cast tornò in albergo. Noel e Cam avevano le camere sullo stesso corridoio e quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono erano esattamente a metà strada tra una e l'altra.  
«Da me o da te?» Provò Cam con un ultimo barlume di speranza negli occhi, decidendo tra se e se che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che gli avrebbe chiesto di restare.  
«No, amico, non posso.» Disse spontaneamente, come una cantilena ripetuta ormai troppe volte, «Devo... lo sai.»  
«Layla. Certo. Lo so.» Strizzò le labbra in un sorriso amaro e lo salutò con una pacca sulla spalla, «Allora... a domani. Buonanotte.»  
Cam percorse il corridoio fino a raggiungere la sua stanza mentre Noel rimase fermo a guardarlo. Sebbene passassero tanto tempo insieme quando erano a Chicago, era anche vero però che i giorni a loro disposizione erano davvero pochi.  
Aveva tutta la vita per stare con la sua ragazza, ora desiderava la compagnia del suo amico.  
«Tutto qui?» Gli urlò da lontano, «Mi lasci andare così?»  
«Cosa?» Cam passò la scheda nella serratura magnetica della porta e si girò a guardarlo un po' perplesso.  
«Cavolo, Cam, che ti prende? Non hai insistito nemmeno un po' per convincermi a rimanere.»  
«Di che cazzo stai parlando?»  
«Non mi hai invitato ad un pigiama party...» Lo prese in giro mentre gli andava incontro, «Non mi hai pregato di umiliarti ai videogame...»  
«Sei proprio un idiota, Noel!» Disse fingendosi offeso quando il biondo lo raggiunse sulla porta.  
«Che c'è, bruh, non mi vuoi più bene?»  
A Cam mancò per un attimo la terra sotto i piedi, non ebbe il tempo di mettere insieme due parole che Noel lo spinse di lato ed entrò nella stanza.  
«Non sono più il tuo amichetto del cuore?» Raggiunse il letto e ci si tuffò a braccia e gambe aperte, i jeans stretti e la maglietta aderente lo facevano sembrare una stella marina sexy attaccata ad uno scoglio. Rise quando vide Cam ancora sull'uscio che lo guardava inebetito in silenzio.  
«Cosa c'è?»  
«Tu non avevi una telefonata da fare?»  
«Può aspettare, non è poi così tardi.» Risalì il letto e si sistemò sul lato sinistro, con le braccia dietro la testa e le caviglie incrociate, «Possiamo fumarci una sigaretta.»  
«Vuoi qualcosa dal minibar?» Cam sorrise e chiuse la porta.  
«Vieni qui.» Noel fece no con la testa e batté con la mano sul materasso.  
«Aaawwwdoro questo hotel.» Disse sbadigliando quando il rosso gli sedette vicino ai piedi e si girò a guardarlo, poi si mise comodo e chiuse gli occhi, «Questi letti sono fantastici.»  
«Hey!» Lo chiamò Cam, scuotendogli la gamba, «Non addormentarti qui.»  
Noel non rispose, così il rosso strisciò sul letto accanto a lui, si girò sul lato destro e lo guardò per un po'. Il suo profilo perfetto, le labbra socchiuse e il respiro tranquillo e regolare.  
«Noel...» Sussurrò piano e, anche se non ottenne nessuna risposta, sapeva per certo che il ragazzo era ancora sveglio, «Non sei tu il mio amichetto del cuore...»  
Noel alzò un sopracciglio e Cam rise.  
«È Jeremy.»  
«Stronzate.» Disse serio, tenendo ancora gli occhi chiusi, poi si voltò a guardare Cam ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere. Erano vicini, i loro nasi a pochi centimetri di distanza, Cam riusciva a vedere ogni particolare del suo bel viso sorridente. La pelle chiara e la cornice bionda di capelli, sopracciglia e barba appena accennata, lo rendevano quasi troppo luminoso da guardare. Gli occhi azzurri come il cielo primaverile e il sorriso più dolce del mondo. Notò per la prima volta le tre piccole lentiggini sul lato sinistro della bocca che spiccavano tra le altre, una sul labbro superiore e due subito sotto quello inferiore, talmente carine che non riuscì più a distogliere lo sguardo. Noel se ne accorse e strinse le labbra imbarazzato, forse arrossì anche un po', ma prima che Cam potesse vederlo, balzò giù dal letto e raggiunse la finestra aperta. Il rosso lo guardò accendere una sigaretta e soffiare fuori il fumo, poi rotolò sul lato del letto dove era stato Noel e posando la testa sul cuscino sentì il suo profumo di cocktail inebrianti e sigari (2).  
«Cavolo, quanto ho mangiato!» Si lamentò Noel. Per evitare di far scattare i rilevatori di fumo, teneva entrambe le braccia fuori dalla finestra fino al gomito, leggermente piegato in avanti con il sedere in bella vista, dava completamente le spalle a Cam, ma il rosso non trovò nulla da ridire.  
«A chi lo dici. Spero di riuscire a correre domani.»  
«Tu e Jeremy girerete la scena dell'insegnamento con i poliziotti per il furto del laser?»  
«Si.»  
«Avrai la divisa militare, giusto?»  
«Si.»  
«Ti sta proprio bene, sai?» Disse senza neanche voltarsi, «Ti fa sembrare più grande.» Si grattò il sopracciglio con il pollice mentre una grande nuvola di fumo veniva giù dalle narici, «A volte dimentico che sei ancora un ragazzino.»  
«Fanculo, Noel. Non sono un ragazzino!» Protestò Cam, affondando la faccia nel cuscino, cosa che lo rese ancora meno credibile agli occhi del più grande che, trovandosi davanti quell'immagine così tenera quando si girò a guardarlo, capì di avere ragione. Cam diventava ogni anno più alto, fisicamente robusto e sicuro di sé, dimostrava più degli anni che aveva, sembrava maturo, un uomo vissuto, ma a guardarlo bene ci si rendeva conto che era ancora un adolescente desideroso solo di apparire adulto. Proprio come era stato anche Noel prima di lui, fottuto dalla stessa smania di crescere che lo aveva portato a fare scelte affrettate.  
«Si che lo sei!» Nascose la faccia tra le braccia incrociate sul cornicione dalla finestra e sussurrò: «Sei un ragazzino, cazzo.»  
Rimase immobile per qualche minuto e Cam smise di ribellarsi, si fermò a guardarlo confuso, non capendo il motivo per il quale si fosse incupito così improvvisamente. Quando Noel tornò a guardare lo skyline di Chicago, il rosso prese coraggio e parlò.  
«Tutto okay?»  
Noel annuì, portò la sigaretta alla bocca e aspirò fino a consumarne mezza con un unico tiro.  
«Stai fumando troppo ultimamente.»  
«Lo so, è che... credo di essere un po' stressato. Sai, il lavoro, la convivenza...» Subito precisò, «Voglio dire, Layla è fantastica, la convivenza è fantastica... ma è anche complicata.»  
Silenzio.  
«A volte penso che avrei dovuto aspettare, fare le cose con calma... cioè, non adesso, ormai ho 28 anni e sto con Layla da tanto tempo... intendevo dire... prima... all'inizio. Ero così giovane... avrei dovuto starmene un po' da solo, per conto mio. Capisci cosa intendo?»  
Silenzio.  
«Insomma, tu lo sai meglio di me... non hai nemmeno vent'anni e già vivi da solo. Inviti gli amici, le ragazze... fai quello che ti pare, no?»  
Silenzio.  
«Cam, mi stai ascoltando?» Si voltò a guardarlo e la testa del rosso scattò come una molla dal cuscino.  
«Si, certo... ti ascolto... le ragazze, si, hai ragione.»  
«Già... le ragazze.» Ripeté drammaticamente, «Mi sono subito accasato... non ho frequentato nessun'altra ragazza...» Sospirò, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, «Non ho frequentato nessuno.» Contemplò per un momento l'idea di non andare oltre, ma aveva appena grattato la superficie e già si sentiva un po' più leggero, quindi continuò, «Forse adesso la mia vita sarebbe diversa... forse avrei fatto scelte diverse...» Si voltò di nuovo verso Cam, ma questa volta lo trovò addormentato.  
«Avrei scelto qualcuno di diverso.» Sussurrò, sorridendo tristemente tra sé e sé, guardandolo dormire. Fece un ultimo tiro alla sigaretta ormai consumata dal vento, la buttò dalla finestra e si avvicinò, accovacciandosi vicino al letto dove Cam giaceva raggomitolato su un fianco, con le mani aggrappate al cuscino e la bocca aperta.  
Erano vicini, i loro nasi a pochi centimetri di distanza, Noel riusciva a vedere ogni particolare del suo bel viso dormiente. La pelle chiarissima disseminata di lentiggini come un cielo stellato, i capelli di fuoco e i grandi occhi all'ingiù di quella tonalità indefinita che andava dal verde smeraldo alla perfezione fatta colore.  
Una piccola gocciolina di sudore scivolò dalla tempia sporgente tra le lentiggini lungo tutta la fronte e Noel la catturò delicatamente con il pollice, poi però, continuò a scorrere giù per il viso del ragazzo. Passò dal sopracciglio sull'occhio, dallo zigomo alla guancia, fino ad accarezzargli le labbra che, nel sonno, si aprirono leggermente in quel suo solito sorriso sghembo a cui Noel non sapeva resistere e, come sempre, si lasciò contagiare. Immerso in quella sensazione di totale tranquillità, Noel non si chiese se quel gesto fosse stato o meno un po' insolito da parte sua, decise semplicemente di non pensarci affatto.  
Gli sfilò delicatamente le scarpe e le sistemò ai piedi del letto, poi andò via senza svegliarlo.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/kyBRhyF/Cap-5-foto-2.png>

~~~*~~~

Quando Agosto lasciò il posto ad un più fresco Settembre, le riprese della seconda parte della stagione ripartirono negli W.B. Studios. Il 18 iniziarono a lavorare su "Quando c'è la volontà" e, data l'assenza di Mickey nell'ottavo episodio, Noel mancò dal set per tutta la settimana. Non riuscì a vedere Cam nemmeno per una serata dopo il lavoro perché fu molto impegnato tra la promozione di "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2" ed eventi mondani vari.  
Quel sabato, ad esempio, lui e Layla erano stati all'History Channel pre-Emmy party, nel lussuoso ristorante "Sho House" in West Hollywood, California.  
Quando tornarono a casa erano quasi del tutto sbronzi, lei si tolse le scarpe dal tacco vertiginoso e le abbandonò vicino la porta appena varcata la soglia, Noel la vide ondeggiare fino al salotto dove si preparò un ultimo Martini. Lui la raggiunse e, dopo essersi lasciato cadere a peso morto sulla poltrona, si versò da bere.  
«Non c'è modo migliore di finire questa serata.» Ghignò Noel, accennando un brindisi.  
«Veramente...» Layla bevve un piccolo sorso e posò il bicchiere sul carrello da cocktail, «Un modo migliore ci sarebbe.»  
Si avvicinò a lui ancheggiando, il whisky si mescolò al gin nelle loro bocche quando si chinò a baciarlo. Lo afferrò per la cravatta e lo strattonò per tutto il corridoio fino alla stanza da letto, ma Noel non rinunciò alla sua ultima dose di alcol e portò il bicchiere con se, posandolo alla cieca da qualche parte lungo la strada solo dopo averlo svuotato.  
Entrambi erano molto eleganti, lui nel suo completo total grigio e lei fasciata dal suo vestito attillato bianco e giallo. Non fu facile liberarsene, ma poi tutto proseguì in modo naturale e finirono a fare sesso tutta la notte, come non lo facevano forse da troppo tempo. Fu lascivo e divertente, Noel non desiderò che finisse presto come era solito fare, di sicuro l'astinenza prolungata e l'alcol avevano aiutato. Nonostante l'insolito trasporto, però, non dimenticarono di usare il preservativo per preservare il loro rigoroso accordo di non avere figli.  
Layla si addormentò sfinita appena posò la testa sul cuscino, aveva solo un orecchino e tutto il trucco sbavato sul viso, i capelli spettinati le cadevano sul seno nudo e sudato. Noel rimase ad osservarla per un po' e poi la vide... una gocciolina di sudore sulla sua fronte, lui la guardò scivolare giù lentamente finché non inzuppò il cuscino.

(1) La lunga storia è raccontata nella fanfic prequel "[Godiva's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698089/chapters/73029822)".  
(2) Profumo usato da Noel:  
Eau de toilette REPLICA, Maison Margiela, Paris.  
Riproduzione di profumi e momenti familiari di luoghi e periodi variabili.  
In origine: Jazz Club  
Provenienza e periodo: Brooklyn, 2013  
Descrizione della fragranza: cocktail inebrianti e sigari  
Descrizione dello stile: profumo maschile


	6. Capitolo 6

  
<https://i.ibb.co/qs8h6vR/L-amore-non-basta.jpg>

«Ti giuro, non ho mai faticato così tanto per convincere qualcuno a fare qualcosa...»  
«Già, Jeremy... odia i vestiti troppo formali.»  
«Era solo una stupida cravatta e gli stava benissimo.»  
Cam ed Emma erano nel minivan che li aveva accompagnati sul set, accomodati sui sedili anteriori, chiacchieravano nell'attesa di girare la scena dove Ian e Mandy avrebbero sistemato la sala per il grande evento. Si, perché in quella terza settimana di Ottobre erano in corso le riprese della 3x11, il maledetto episodio del matrimonio di Mickey.  
Cam diede un altro morso al suo tramezzino al burro d'arachidi e marmellata (PBJ) e si lasciò fotografare dalla sua amica, sicuro di finire su Instagram come al solito.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/QjLdP9d/Cap-6-foto-0.png>

«Come è iniziata tra di voi?» Chiese Cam, vedendo la luce splendere negli occhi della ragazza, come ogni volta che parlava di Jeremy.  
«Come inizia per tutti, credo.» Rispose, dopo un momento di incertezza, «Siamo diventati prima amici, passavamo molto tempo insieme fuori dal set. Pan piano la nostra amicizia si è trasformata in qualcos'altro... non così piano, in realtà.» Rise un po' imbarazzata, «Interpretare una coppia così "appassionata"...» Mimò le virgolette con le dita e sorrise, «Fin dal primo giorno, forse ha accelerato le cose. Ma era inevitabile. C'è sempre stata una forte attrazione tra di noi ed è cresciuta in fretta, fino a quando una sera è esplosa e da allora non siamo più riusciti a fermarci.»  
Emma distolse lo sguardo e si accarezzò i capelli raccolti a coda di cavallo, «È stato incontrollabile e travolgente.» Disse con un dolce sorriso sognante, poi tornò a guardare Cam, «Comunque, è molto comune che due attori si innamorino sul set.»  
«Come hai capito che era qualcosa di reale? Che non ti stavi solo facendo influenzare dal personaggio e che...» Si interruppe e digrignò i denti, quando parlò di nuovo la sua voce suonò vacillante, «Che anche Jeremy provava le stesse cose per te?»  
«Te l'ho già detto.»  
Le labbra di Cam si strinsero forte e le sopracciglia si aggrottarono in un'espressione confusa.  
«Quello sguardo.» Sorrise dolcemente Emma, si avvicinò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso e gli puntò gli occhi azzurri nei suoi, «Lo sai quando lo vedi.»  
Emma tornò con la schiena sul sedile e si mise più comoda anche se più scomposta, sembrò pensare a qualcosa, «È come per te e Noel.»  
«C-cosa?» Sobbalzò Cam.  
«Parlo di quella chimica così forte che c'è tra di voi. Si, insomma, la vostra situazione è diversa, ovviamente per voi non c'è la possibilità di instaurare un rapporto sentimentale o che l'attrazione fisica e sessuale vi spinga oltre l'amicizia, no?» Chiese Emma, ma non era una reale domanda. Cam, però, cadde comunque preda di un leggero panico.  
«Certo che si.» Rispose, poi nel dubbio ritrattò, «Cioè, no.» Mosse la testa in modo confuso tra "si" e "no" sperando solo di riuscire a darle ragione in qualche modo, «Voglio dire... come dici tu. Ovviamente.» Disse alla fine con espressione convinta.  
Ovvio che fosse così.  
«Si, ma si percepisce chiaramente che siete legati in un modo più profondo, ben oltre la recitazione.»  
«Quello non puoi mica fingerlo, giusto?» Mormorò Cam, citando una battuta di Ian, e il suo sorriso inizialmente incerto si allargò quando vide Emma fare "no" con la testa.  
«È il mio manager.» Disse Cam, quando il ronzio del suo cellulare rovinò il bel momento, «Scusa, devo rispondere.» Sorrise ed uscì dal minivan per qualche minuto per parlare al telefono.

~~~*~~~

  
<https://i.ibb.co/2kwyRGx/Cap-6-foto-1.jpg>

Cam e Noel erano fuori dagli Warner Bros Studios a fare due chiacchiere. Avevano appena finito di girare le scene dell'incontro/scontro tra Ian e Mickey prima del matrimonio del Milkovich e tutti erano in pausa. Noel richiamò l'attenzione di Cam alzando una mano verso di lui che subito ricambiò il gesto battendo il cinque.  
«Dopo oggi potremo dire di aver limonato con un ragazzo, possiamo cancellarlo dalla lista!» Disse il moro e Cam lo guardò un po' stupito.  
«Non sapevo che limonare con un ragazzo fosse nella tua lista!» Lo colpì con una gomitata giocosa e Noel sbuffò una risata imbarazzata, ma non aggiunse altro.  
«Tu hai finito per oggi, vero?»  
«Si, non vedo l'ora di togliermi questo smoking di dosso, mi sento soffocare!»  
«Io devo tornare dentro, vado a godermi il ricevimento.» Sospirò sconsolato, «Peccato che non ci sia della vera vodka, ne avrei proprio bisogno.»  
«Hey, cosa sta succedendo?» Chiese Noel, allarmato dall'aspetto davvero abbattuto sul viso dell'amico.  
«Ma no, niente, lascia stare.» Lo seccava vedere quanto fosse incapace di controllare le proprie emozioni ultimamente.  
«Cam!»  
«È solo che... te l'ho detto, no? È un periodo un po' strano.» Esitò per l'imbarazzo, «La scorsa notte ho mangiato un intero barattolo di burro di arachidi per cena.»  
Sebbene Noel fosse ancora preoccupato, si sciolse in una sua tipica risata canticchiata, poi ancora ridacchiando esclamò, «Fanculo, facciamolo!»  
«Fare cosa?»  
«Ubriachiamoci! Andiamo a divertirci un po' questa sera.» Disse, forse con troppo entusiasmo e continuò prima che l'altro potesse rispondere, «Ma prima andiamo a mangiare qualcosa che non sia un vasetto di burro d'arachidi. Che dici, ti va?»  
Noel gli fece un sorriso d'incoraggiamento ma non sembrò raggiungere Cam che declinò garbatamente e inaspettatamente l'invito.

~~~*~~~

Mancava poco alla fine delle riprese quel pomeriggio. Noel, Cam ed Emma erano in pausa prima di completare la loro ultima scena della stagione tutti e tre insieme.  
Tornado dal bagno, il moro raggiunse alle spalle i due ragazzi impegnati a chiacchierare e si trovò involontariamente ad origliare.  
«E poi suono la batteria e la chitarra, faccio snowboard e arti marziali estreme.»  
«Wow, Cam, sei incredibile!»  
«Già, incredibile è l'unica parola che userei.» Scherzò il rosso, anche se in fondo lo pensava davvero.  
«Questo è ciò con cui ho a che fare tutto il tempo.» Brontolò Noel, fingendosi infastidito, rivelando la sua presenza, «Monaghan, sai cosa si dice di chi si vanta da solo?»  
«Che c'è, Noel, sei invidioso?» Lo prese in giro Emma.  
«Beh, Noel non è incredibile quanto me...» Lo difese Cam, a modo suo, «Ma anche lui ha la sua bella lista di talenti. Suona il piano forte, ha fatto teatro e... sapevi che è un circense?»  
«Davvero?» Strabuzzò gli occhi guardando Noel, incredula.  
«Niente del genere.» Rise imbarazzato, «Ho solo seguito un "circus training".»  
«Cioè?»  
«Camminare sui trampoli e cose del genere.»  
«E poi judo e ballo...» Continuò Cam, «Ma in quello sono più bravo io.»  
«Ne sei sicuro, Monaghan?»  
«Assolutamente si.» Disse spavaldo, «Saprai anche camminare sui trampoli, ma sui piedi ti batto.»  
«C'è solo un modo per saperlo...» Emma prese il cellulare e le sue intenzioni furono chiare a tutti. I due ragazzi si prepararono ad affrontare la sfida di ballo su una canzone pop vivace e movimentata, ma Emma fece partire una musica lenta e romantica, ridendo maliziosamente dell'espressione sarcastica che Cam le rivolse per quello scherzo. Inaspettatamente però, Noel si fece avanti e lo invitò a ballare porgendogli la mano con uno svolazzo.  
«Mi concede questo ballo?» Chiese nel modo più galante possibile, guardandolo negli occhi e sorridendogli.  
Cam esitò, completamente colto di sorpresa, poi annuì e si rassegnò ad accettare perché non aveva altra scelta, non c'era modo di rifiutare quell'invito. Gli afferrò la mano e poté giurare di aver sentito Noel accarezzargli leggermente il dorso con il pollice. Il moro gli avvolse grossomodo la vita con un braccio e lo tirò verso di sé finché i loro corpi non aderirono completamente, il respiro di Cam gli si bloccò in gola, ma cercò di nascondere il nervosismo sorridendo. Noel strinse delicatamente la mano del rosso, che aveva trattenuto nella sua per tutto il tempo, e le sollevò insieme all'altezza della spalla più alta tra le due, decisamente quella di Cameron. Lo liberò dalla presa intorno alla vita solo il tempo di prendergli la mano libera e posarsela sulla propria spalla destra, poi tornò ad avvolgerlo, aggrappandosi con le dita tatuate al suo fianco sinistro e fu così che finalmente si ritrovarono nella classica posizione del ballo lento. Cam avrebbe voluto indietreggiare un po', invece Noel lo strinse con forza e iniziò a ballare trascinandoselo dietro, rigido come se fosse un manico di scopa.  
Non erano in armonia e sbattevano continuamente uno contro l'altro, più che un un ballo, il loro sembrava un'imbarazzante scontro di tiro alla fune.  
«Lascia guidare me, ok?» Noel rideva e teneva Cam vicino, stretto tra le sue braccia.  
«Ok.» Ripeté Cam, appena udibile, la voce leggermente accesa per l'attrito tra i loro corpi in tutto quel volteggiare, una scarica di endorfine lo rese leggero e instabile sui piedi. Cam fece del suo meglio per seguirlo, strisciando i piedi per evitare di pestare quelli di Noel che lo guidava con tutto il corpo, testa alta, spalle e i gomiti fermi. Il più grande aveva continuato a parlargli per tutto il tempo ma lui era troppo su di giri per rendersene conto.  
I movimenti diventarono sincronizzati e fluidi in brevissimo tempo, la loro solita chimica iniziò a manifestarsi anche nel ballo. Sembrava proprio che qualsiasi cosa loro facessero insieme, gli riuscisse sempre in modo perfetto.  
Improvvisamente, Cam sentì nuovamente il pollice di Noel correre su e giù lungo il suo fianco, come una carezza da sopra la maglietta e in meno di un secondo un'inarrestabile pelle d'oca che gli ricoprì tutto il corpo. Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò a quella sensazione, senza riuscire a pensare a nient'altro, ma proprio sul più bello la musica finì e si ruppe l'incantesimo.  
Noel fece un passo indietro e, sentendosi stranamente euforico, fece un piccolo inchino di ringraziamento. Cam sbuffò una risata, respirando per la prima volta da quando tutto era iniziato.  
«Bravi!» Gridò Emma, applaudendo entusiasta, «Siete bellissimi! (Beautiful boys)»  
La ragazza chiese loro una foto in ricordo di quel momento memorabile e, nonostante gli ultimi dieci minuti fossero stati molto intensi per Cam, ritrovò la sua spavalderia e questa volta decise di prendere l'iniziativa. Sorprendendo Noel, gli afferrò la mano e lo tirò verso di sé accompagnandolo in una piroetta che l'altro assecondò divertito e quando la sua schiena gli premette contro il petto, il rosso lo bloccò in quella posizione, stringendolo con il braccio con cui gli cingeva il torace. Noel assunse la posizione di una fiera prima ballerina e subito Emma scattò la foto.  
«C'è qualcosa che non sapete fare?» Chiese distrattamente la ragazza, più interessata a postare la sua bella foto su Instagram, mentre Cam si appuntò mentalmente di fare un salto sul suo profilo per lasciarle un "like" ma soprattutto salvare la foto.  
«Io non so cantare.» Rispose sconsolato il rosso, «Ma lo faccio comunque perché amo cantare.»  
Sfortunatamente per il resto della troupe che fu costretta ad ascoltarli, senza sapere esattamente come fosse successo, Cameron ed Emma finirono a cantare a squarciagola una singolare versione di "Twinkle twinkle little star", o la "canzone dell'orgasmo", come la definì Noel, confermando nel peggiore dei modi la loro scarsa attitudine al canto. (1)

  
<https://i.ibb.co/RY7C8pw/Cap-6-foto-2.jpg>

  
<https://i.ibb.co/Cnnjff9/Cap-6-foto-3.jpg>

~~~*~~~

«Noel?!» Emma provò a richiamare l'attenzione del suo amico che teneva lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto mentre faceva scorrere il dito sul bordo del suo bicchiere mezzo vuoto. Loro due, insieme a Jeremy e la sua amica Addison Timlin, erano seduti ai divanetti del privé di un piccolo pub che Emma aveva scelto per l'occasione.  
Nessuno aveva tirato fuori l'argomento, ma si sentiva la mancanza di Cameron che per l'ennesima volta si era rifiutato di unirsi a loro senza un motivo apparente.  
«Sai, per quanto sia fantastico stare seduti qui in silenzio con te a bere birra, le chiacchiere tra amici funzionano solo quando si usa la bocca per parlare.»  
«Scusa, stavo pensando.»  
«A cosa?»  
«Cam.»  
«Qualcosa non va con lui?»  
«Non lo so...» Esitò, scuotendo la testa, «Tu non lo vedi strano ultimamente?»  
«Direi di no.» Disse lei dopo averci pensato su, «Oggi mi è sembrato abbastanza tranquillo.»  
«Lui è strano!» Si intromise Jeremy, con un piccolo sorriso ma che lasciava intravedere un pizzico di irritazione, «A quest'ora dovresti saperlo, dato che vi frequentate parecchio.»  
«Già...» Sospirò, lasciandosi scivolare addosso la frecciatina del biondo, «Ma quando siamo insieme si comporta normalmente.»  
«Questo pomeriggio, durante le riprese, ci siamo divertiti tanto.» Confermò Emma, dopo aver annuito alle parole di Noel, che subito aggiunse, «Per il resto del tempo, però, sembra distante e spesso si isola.»  
«Forse dovresti rispettare i suoi spazi.» Disse Jeremy, con lo stesso tono di poco prima che gli fece guadagnare un'occhiataccia dalla sua ragazza. Lei lo colpì con il piede sotto il tavolo, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Noel.  
«È successo qualcosa?»  
«Che io sappia no. Lui continua a dirmi di non preoccuparmi, che è solo uno strano periodo passeggero...» Abbassò lo sguardo triste sul suo bicchiere, «Ma non si apre più con me come al solito.»  
«Se dice di non preoccuparti, allora non dovresti farlo.» Dopo l'ennesimo sguardo omicida da parte della sua ragazza, Jeremy alzò le mani in segno di resa, «Dico solo che se non mi sembra giusto forzarlo a parlare se non ha voglia di farlo.»  
«A te ha detto qualcosa?»  
«No.»  
«Potresti provare a parlarci tu?» Chiese Emma con un'espressione più dolce e gli occhi del biondo rotearono verso il cielo. «Per favore!» Aggiunse, per convincere il suo ragazzo, ignorando del tutto il suo bel discorso sul "non forzare qualcuno a parlare".  
«Si, certo.» Borbottò malcontento, poi lui e Addison lasciarono il tavolo per andare ad ordinare il secondo giro di birre.  
«Non dargli ascolto...» Appena rimasero soli Emma gli accarezzò la mano dove era ancora visibile l'inchiostro sbiadito dei finti tatuaggi, «È molto protettivo nei confronti di Cam, lo considera davvero come un fratello.»  
Noel annuì e lei si voltò a guardare i due amici che ridevano al bancone del bar, continuò a parlare nonostante un progressivo passaggio d'attenzione da ciò che stava dicendo a ciò che i suoi occhi blu stavano vedendo, «Credo sia un po' geloso del tempo che passate insieme.»  
Noel bevve un sorso e lasciò che il rumorio di chiacchiere di sottofondo riempisse il silenzio tra di loro per qualche minuto, poi la chiamò dolcemente.  
«Emma, tutto ok?»  
«Stanno sempre appiccicati.» Rispose inespressiva, senza distogliere lo sguardo, «Hanno lavorato insieme ad uno stupido film quando erano ragazzini... e da allora stanno sempre insieme.» Spiegò stizzita, senza che nessuno glielo avesse chiesto, «Sì, questa è una serata tra amici e loro sono vecchi amici, ok... ma lei è sempre con noi!» Si zittì per un momento e poi, come se la sua coscienza l'avesse rimproverata, ritrattò le sue parole, «Ok, non sempre... ma sembra che lei non riesca a capire quando è il momento di farsi da parte.»  
Si voltò verso Noel e gli fece svolazzare un dito inquisitore davanti alla faccia, «Sai, lui non lo vuole ammette, ma io sono sicura che in passato sono stati insieme.» Poi tornò subito con gli occhi su Addison, che rideva spensieratamente, «Magari ora lei vuole riprenderselo...»  
Noel stava per prenderle la mano in un gesto rassicurante ma Emma, che per un istante gli ricordò la bambina del film "L' esorcista", voltò la testa di scatto facendolo sobbalzare.  
«Sono paranoica secondo te?»  
«Forse sei solo un po' gelosa anche tu.» Noel sorrise e cercò di rassicurarla accarezzandole delicatamente la schiena.  
«Vorrei chiedergli di trasferirsi a casa mia, ma ho paura che Addison verrebbe a vivere con noi.» Sbuffò una risata amara ma comunque divertita e vide Noel fare altrettanto.  
«Tranquillo, non ho intenzione di investirla con un auto.»  
Risero del black humor alla Milkovich. Chi avrebbe potuto farlo meglio di loro due?  
Brindarono facendo tintinnare i bicchieri e bevvero alla goccia le loro birre.  
Quando arrivarono nel parcheggio, Jeremy e Addison erano insieme qualche passo più avanti mentre Noel e Emma rimasero indietro a parlare. Lui la incoraggiò a chiedere al suo ragazzo di andare a convivere e lei si raccomandò di stare vicino a Cam e non lasciare che si allontani, qualunque fosse il motivo.  
Emma chiese a Jeremy di scattarle una foto con il suo fratello di schermo e la pubblicò subito su Instagram.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/rH9fm06/Cap-6-foto-4.jpg>

~~~*~~~

Dude (6.39 pm): Hey bruh  
Dude (6.39 pm): Hai già impegni per questo fine settimana?  
Bruh (6.57 pm): Perché vuoi saperlo?  
Bruh (6.57 pm): Cosa succede questo fine settimana?  
Dude (6.57 pm): Ti farò un'offerta che non potrai rifiutare  
Dude (6.57 pm): Vieni da me, ordiniamo cibo italiano e guardiamo l'intera trilogia del Padrino  
Bruh (6.58): Don Noel, sai bene quanto adoro il cibo italiano, il Padrino e gli inviti con citazioni cinematografiche perfettamente calzanti. Apprezzo lo sforzo, ma purtroppo non posso.  
Dude (6.58 pm): Ti è sfuggita la parte in cui specificavo che l'offerta non si può rifiutare?  
Dude (6.58 pm): Cos'hai da fare?  
Bruh (6.58): Nulla... è solo che questo fine settimana vorrei riposare un po'  
Dude (6.59 pm): Ti ci mando io a dormire con i pesci se mi dai buca per riposare!  
Bruh (6.59): Tecnicamente... non è "dare buca" se prima non si è accettato l'invito  
Dude (6.59 pm): Tecnicamente... 🖕🏻  
Dude (6.59 pm): Dai Cam, è da tanto che non ci facciamo una serata insieme  
Dude (6.59 pm): Possiamo ordinare quello che vuoi e vedere qualunque trilogia tu preferisca  
Dude (7.00 pm): Ti lascio pieno potere decisionale  
Dude (7.00 pm): Qualsiasi cosa ti faccia alzare il culo e venire qui  
Dude (7.01 pm): Non costringermi ad autoinvitarmi a casa tua, lo sai che il mio divano è più comodo!  
Dude (7.05 pm): Cam?  
Dude (7.05 pm): 🙏🏻  
Bruh (7.06 pm): Okay

(1) L'audio in questione esiste veramente, ma non sono riuscita a caricarlo.  
Cameron ed Emma cantano "Twinkle twinkle little star" e alla fine si sente Noel dire: "That's the orgasm song on shameless".  
Dovreste riuscire a trovarlo [QUI](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLuBU54gZ8d/).  
Ps.Seguite [goodmorningmrgallavich](https://www.instagram.com/goodmorningmrgallavich/) su IG, è fantastica!


	7. Capitolo 7

  
<https://i.ibb.co/qs8h6vR/L-amore-non-basta.jpg>

Cam raggiunse Noel a casa sua quel fine settimana, questa volta arrivò in anticipo e l'altro lo accolse con addosso solo un asciugamano in vita e un largo sorriso.  
Il cuore del rosso saltò più di un battito a quella vista. Noel sembrava un angelo che lo aspettava alle porte del Paradiso, con i capelli ormai tornati biondi, la pelle bagnata che luccicava, il gonnellino bianco e una misteriosa aura luminosa che in realtà era visibile solo agli occhi di Cam.  
No, non era il Paradiso, dovevano trovarsi qualche piano più giù, dove era consentito avere pensieri altamente impuri e inopportuni, come quelli che affollarono la testa di Cam finché non andò a sbattere contro il divano, senza neanche accorgersi di aver mosso le gambe per arrivare fino al salotto.  
«Metti giù il culo.» Disse contento Noel, battendo con la mano sul cuscino, «Ho una sorpresa per te.»  
Cam si accomodò come gli era stato detto mentre il padrone di casa sparì in cucina per poi tornare poco dopo.  
«Peanut Butter Banana Splits!» Posò un piatto sul tavolino davanti ad un Cam dall'espressione confusa, «Oggi puoi avere il dessert prima di cena!»  
Noel andò in camera da letto e continuò a parlargli per qualche minuto mentre finiva di vestirsi, ma per tutto il tempo non ricevette risposta dal ragazzo che se ne stava seduto con lo sguardo basso, allora tornò dietro il divano e allungò una mano sulla sua testa.  
«Hey chiacchierone, come mai sei così silenzioso? Di solito non stai zitto un attimo, che ti succede?» Chiese, agitandogli la mano tra i capelli.  
«Niente, sono solo stanco.» Borbottò a bocca piena dopo aver preso un boccone del dolce.  
«No, non me la bevo. Sono giorni che sei strano, è successo qualcosa?» Noel si sedette accanto a lui e gli sollevò le spalle ricurve per poterlo guardare in faccia. Cam si voltò e lo vide con uno sguardo interrogativo in attesa di una sua risposta ma lui non riuscì a dire nulla a causa del nodo che gli stringeva la gola, rimase a fissarlo in silenzio per qualche minuto ma stargli così vicino si stava trasformando in una cattiva idea.  
Noel, sempre più preoccupato, iniziò a mordersi il labbro inferiore e quel gesto inviò una scarica di elettricità attraverso il corpo di Cam e uccise definitivamente il suo l'autocontrollo. Non riuscì più a concentrarsi su nulla al di fuori della bocca del biondo e, senza neanche rendersene conto, lo afferrò dietro il collo e lo attirò verso di sé in un bacio irruento ma impacciato. La pelle gli bruciò al contatto con quelle labbra e quando si aprirono, probabilmente per la sorpresa, Cam fece scivolare la lingua tra loro e la spinse giù fino a sfiorare quella di Noel. Quel piccolo tocco lo rese ancora più acceso, come se fosse possibile in quel frangente. Sentì sul viso il respiro caldo e irregolare di Noel che però non reagì in nessun modo, né lo respinse né ricambiò il suo bacio, rimase pietrificato.  
Appena Cam riuscì ad riconquistare un po' di lucidità, si staccò da Noel spingendolo via delicatamente. Il ragazzo era rosso in viso quanto i suoi capelli, aveva una faccia sconvolta e gli occhi sbarrati mentre guardava l'altro che aveva più o meno la sua stessa espressione.  
«Sai di burro d'arachidi...» Sussurrò Noel, ancora visibilmente in stato confusionale, rompendo il silenzio dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità.  
«Cazzo! Scusa Noel, io-io...» Cam si portò una mano sulla bocca spalancata senza riuscire a continuare.  
«Cam, tu sei-»  
«Certo che no!» Lo interruppe subito.  
«Beh...» Fece spallucce e alzò le sopracciglia, «Mi hai ficcato la lingua in bocca.»  
«Non sono gay, va bene?!» La sua voce non è né arrabbiata né triste, è da qualche parte tra le due cose, in un punto che lo fece sembrare disperato.  
«Dico solo... che se anche lo fossi-»  
«Non lo sono!» Lo interruppe di nuovo, alzando la voce, «Ho provato a parlartene tante volte ma... ma non sono gay, Noel. Io non so...» Farfugliò in preda all'agitazione, «Io non so cosa mi sta succedendo.»  
«Cam, va tutto bene.»  
«No, non va per niente bene!» Si prese la testa tra le mani e la strinse forte, «Gesù, cosa c'è che non va in me?!»  
«Cam, tranquillo, non c'è niente che non va in te! Probabilmente è solo... stress.» Fu la migliore spiegazione che Noel riuscì a trovare.  
«Stress?» Ripeté il rosso lanciandogli uno sguardo caustico.  
«Si, voglio dire...» Riprovò più cautamente, «Ci siamo baciati a lungo sul set... ed è stato così bello che-» Gli scappò dalle labbra, «Cioè, è stato bello per quanto può esserlo un bacio finto...» Cercò di recuperare appena se ne rese conto, ma peccò sulla chiarezza, «Capisci, no?»  
«No.» Rispose seccamente Cam.  
«Lascia perdere, non importa. Quello che sto cercando di dire è che... forse ti sei fatto trasportare un po' troppo.»  
Le parole del biondo non sembrarono avere nessun effetto sul ragazzo che rimase immobile con gli occhi fissi davanti a se e persi nel vuoto.  
«O magari sei rimasto abbagliato dal mio fascino. Sai, io faccio questo effetto a molte persone.» Tentò il tutto per tutto con un approccio più rischioso, «Sono irresistibile!»  
L'ennesimo sguardo omicida di Cam non lo spaventò abbastanza da fermarlo, «Vuoi che ti lasci dare una palpatina al mio culetto sexy?» Disse con un'espressione sarcasticamente sexy, «Così, giusto per esserne sicuro?» Poi rise, cercando di nascondere un po' di imbarazzo.  
«Mi fa piacere che tutto questo ti diverta tanto, Noel. Io sto andando fuori di testa e tu ridi di me.» Tornò a guardare il pavimento e a torturarsi i capelli con le mani, «Sei proprio uno stronzo!»  
«Dai Cam, non sto ridendo di te! Cerco solo di sdrammatizzare.» Smise di sorridere, sinceramente dispiaciuto di non essere riuscito a farlo sentire meglio, «Cosa vuoi che dica?»  
«Io non lo so, Noel!» La sua voce tremava, come tutto il suo corpo. Sembrava davvero sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto.  
«Okay, ascolta...» Noel gli si avvicinò il più possibile e gli posò una mano sulla schiena, continuò a parlare senza lasciarsi scoraggiare anche quando Cameron scrollò le spalle per evitare il suo tocco.  
«Non farne una tragedia, può succedere. Sei giovane e i ragazzi alla tua età sono come bombe di ormoni pronte ad esplodere. Provano cose strane e fanno cose assurde... esperienze nuove.»  
«Tu lo hai mai fatto?» Cam lo fissò con gli occhi cerchiati di rosso e Noel provò a combattere il nodo che gli stringeva gola ma ne uscì sconfitto, così riuscì solo a fare di "no" con la testa.  
Il rosso tirò su con il naso e distolse lo sguardo, ma subito tornò a guardarlo quando sentì la sua voce.  
«Forse avrei dovuto... avrei voluto.» Sussurrò piano, quasi a se stesso, «Ma io alla tua età non ho avuto tanti... stimoli. Io a ventun anni ho incontrato Layla e non ho avuto modo di-di...» Non sapeva come continuare, poi con difficoltà riprese a parlare, «Mentre tu, qui a Shameless per esempio, hai la possibilità di sperimentare.»  
«Io non voglio sperimentare un bel niente!» Tuonò Cam, poi calò il silenzio nella stanza e nessuno parlò per qualche minuto.  
«Cam, dì qualcosa...» Sussurrò Noel, «Per favore.»  
«Devo uscire da qui, fare due passi, schiarirmi le idee.» Cam si alzò di scatto e raggiunse velocemente la porta, «Ci vediamo.»  
«Si, buona idea...» Provò a rispondergli Noel, ma era già rimasto solo, «Ci vediamo.»

~~~*~~~

Noel era seduto sul suo divano, aveva appena finito di preparare la valigia per l'imminente viaggio nella città del vento e aveva deciso di dare una ripassata alle battute delle scene che avrebbe dovuto girare a Chicago. Accanto a lui c'era Layla, proprio lì dove pochi giorni prima Cam lo aveva baciato.  
Lì dove si era lasciato baciare da Cameron.  
Aveva gelosamente conservato il Peanut Butter Banana Splits in frigo e ogni giorno ne mangiava un cucchiaino per risentire il sapore di quel bacio. Lasciava sciogliere in bocca il piccolo boccone, per metà dolce burro d'arachidi e metà amaro senso di colpa, ma non abbastanza colpevole da smettere di pensarci.  
Da quando le labbra di Cam avevano toccato le sue, Noel non riusciva a pensare ad altro, era un pensiero costante e martellante. Ogni fottuto istante cercava di rifiutarlo o addirittura negarlo a se stesso, specialmente quando era con la sua ragazza. Ma per un solo momento, per pochi minuti al giorno, chiudeva gli occhi e si concedeva di assaporare quel pensiero e godersi quell'incredibile sensazione di pace che lo pervadeva ogni volta.  
«Hai intenzione di finirlo prima o poi?» Chiese Layla, indicando il piatto sul tavolino davanti a loro con l'unghia smaltata di rosso, «Se non lo vuoi più, buttalo via.»  
«Forse dovrei.» Disse sconsolato, ma sapeva bene di non essere in grado di farlo. Aveva già pianificato di riporlo in frigo fino a quella sera quando, una volta rimasto solo, lo avrebbe mangiato tutto prima di partire per Chicago.  
«Hai preso tutto?»  
«Credo di sì.»  
«Sicuro?» Sorrise lei ammiccante, «Starai via un'intera settimana.» Gli posò le mani sulle gambe e come due ragni risalirono il ventre e il petto, mentre continuava ad avanzare con il viso verso le labbra del ragazzo.  
«Scusa, tesoro...» Sussurrò Noel quando si sfiorarono, sorrise nervosamente e scansò il bacio voltando la testa, «Devo ripassare le battute.»  
«Cos'hai?» Chiese, accarezzandolo dolcemente.  
«Niente.» Sbuffò, allontanandosi da lei, «Voglio solo essere sicuro di arrivare preparato e fare un buon lavoro.» Recuperò lo script dal tavolino e iniziò a sfogliarlo distrattamente, «Non riesco a concentrarmi ultimamente.»  
«Andrà bene...» Layla si alzò dal divano e lo baciò sulla testa, «O alla peggio improvviserai come al solito.» Sorrise e si allontanò lasciandolo tranquillo a studiare. Noel la guardò andare via con la coda dell'occhio e appena la sua ragazza raggiunse la stanza da letto prese il cellulare dalla tasca e aprì Whatsapp.  
Dopo la settimana di riprese della 3x12, terminata con quel disastroso weekend, ne ebbero una di riposo prima della partenza per Chicago in cui Noel provò più volte a parlare con Cam, ottenendo sempre risposte sbrigative e poco soddisfacenti.

28 Ottobre 2012  
Dude (6.52 pm): Cam, come stai?  
Dude (6.52 pm): Ti va di parlare?  
Bruh (10.53 pm): No Noel, ho bisogno di restare da solo ora  
Bruh (10.53 pm): Pensare un po'  
Dude (10.53 pm): Okay, ma se vuoi parlare io sono qui  
Dude (10.53 pm): Puoi parlare di tutto con me, lo sai  
Bruh (10.54 pm): 👍🏻

1 Novembre 2012  
Dude (6.14 pm): A rischio di sembrare pedante e ripetitivo... se hai voglia di parlare io sono qui  
Dude (6.14 pm): Con un gin tonic, ovviamente 😄  
Dude (6.23 pm): Potresti anche venire qui se preferisci parlarne di persona  
Dude (6.23 pm): Puoi venire quando vuoi  
Dude (6.24 pm): Vorrei che tu venissi

Perché avrebbe dovuto volerne parlare di persona?  
Sarebbe stato molto più imbarazzante.  
In realtà era Noel a volerlo, avrebbe voluto tanto vederlo, per assicurarsi che Cam stesse bene.  
E si, cazzo, senza pensarci troppo, glielo aveva scritto.

Dude (6.39 pm): Cam, dimmi solo che va tutto bene. Sono preoccupato  
Bruh (10.53 pm): Va tutto bene. Ci vediamo.

In tutta la settimana gli aveva scritto solo due volte e aveva aspettato pazientemente che fosse Cam a cercarlo quando fosse stato finalmente pronto a parlare, ma poi pensò di avergli lasciato abbastanza tempo per pensare e decise di scrivergli di nuovo. Sbirciò velocemente in giro per assicurarsi di essere solo e nascose il cellulare dietro il copione come un ragazzino delle medie che si nasconde dalla professoressa, poi fece scorrere gli ultimi messaggi sul display, ma rileggendo l'ultima riposta telegrafica del rosso, preferì non insistere e rinunciò all'idea di scrivergli. Posò il cellulare sul tavolino e si mise a studiare le sue battute.  
Lo avrebbe visto comunque la mattina successiva e avrebbe avuto modo di stargli strettamente vicino per i pochi giorni da passare insieme a Chicago.

~~~*~~~

  
<https://i.ibb.co/8bLhwVD/Cap-7-foto-1.png>

La prima sera a Chicago l'intero cast cenò insieme in uno dei tanti ristoranti rinomati della città. Cam era stato insolitamente silenzioso, dando risposte brevi o monosillabiche alle domande di Noel e contrastando tutti i suoi sforzi per attirarlo nella conversazione. Si era comportato in quel modo per tutto il giorno, fin dal viaggio in aereo, quando ignorò Noel e il posto che aveva tenuto libero per lui accanto a se, lo superò fingendo di non vederlo e sedette al fianco di Shanola.  
Il rosso era stato incredibilmente consapevole dei tentativi di Noel di avvicinarlo e delle occhiate nervose che gli aveva rivolto per tutto il giorno, ma aveva dovuto nasconderlo o almeno ci aveva provato davvero fottutamente ad ignorarlo senza darlo troppo a vedere. Nonostante fosse ancora l'inizio, sospettava di aver già fallito monumentalmente. La parte più difficile fu quando arrivò quello che era il momento preferito di Cam delle giornate in trasferta a Chicago. Dopo ogni cena, i due ragazzi scambiavano quattro chiacchiere nella hall con gli altri membri del cast e poi andavano via insieme per una sessione di chiacchiere private nella stanza di uno o dell'altro. Non c'era bisogno di dire nulla, era così da sempre, tanto che nessuno dei due ricordava più come fosse iniziata quella loro tradizione.  
Per la prima volta, quando tornarono in hotel quella sera, Cam augurò velocemente la buonanotte alla compagnia e si allontanò da solo, l'andatura lenta nonostante le gambe lunghe, la testa bassa e gli occhi tristi.  
In quel momento, Noel si rese conto che la situazione era più grave di quanto pensasse e immediatamente sentì il panico stringergli lo stomaco.  
E se Cam stesse andando fuori di testa per quello che era successo?  
Se si rimproverasse ancora per averlo baciato?  
O peggio, se fosse così imbarazzato da non riuscire a lavorare con lui?  
Come avrebbero potuto lavorare insieme con quell'ingombrante imbarazzo tra loro?  
Cazzo, doveva assolutamente parlare con Cam prima di girare, per farlo ragionare, dirgli che era solo successo, una volta e mai più, che era tutto passato e non dovevano parlarne né preoccuparsene oltre. Non era stato il primo bacio tra di loro e probabilmente neanche l'ultimo sul set. Non era necessario renderlo strano.  
Era stato solo un bacio... e anche Noel lo avrebbe dimenticato presto, per il bene di entrambi. Noel non avrebbe permesso che un piccolo incidente rovinasse la loro amicizia o la perfetta sintonia sul lavoro, non aveva intenzione di rinunciare a nulla di quello che c'era tra loro.  
Forte delle sue intenzioni, il biondo rincorse Cam nel corridoio, «Allora andiamo?» Gridò prima di raggiungerlo alle spalle.  
«Dove?» Rispose l'altro voltandosi.  
«Pensavo di andare a prendere un caffè. Offro io.» Cercò di sembrare disinvolto, ma non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi. Dio, sperava solo che lui accettasse. Purtroppo, il rosso fece "no" con la testa e il luminoso sorriso sul volto di Noel si spense.  
«In realtà non va neanche a me... lo dicevo per te.» Sbuffò una risata troppo amara per risultare convincente, «Sembri uno a cui servirebbe un caffè doppio.»  
«Sto bene così, grazie.»  
«Sicuro di stare bene?»  
Il ragazzo gli rispose nuovamente solo con un cenno, questa volta affermativo.  
«Ascolta, Cam...» Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di alleggerire i suoi nervi, «Per quello che è successo-»  
«Hey, non preoccuparti.» Lo interruppe, «È tutto passato. Sto bene!»  
«Sei sicuro? È tutto ok tra di noi?»  
«Si, assolutamente.» Sorrise, sfoggiando una perfetta faccia da poker.  
«Beh, allora...» Riprovò più serenamente Noel, «Da me o da te?»  
«No, amico, non posso. Sto aspettando una telefonata.» Disse Cam, invertendo curiosamente i loro soliti ruoli.  
«È successo qualcosa?»  
«Si. Cioè no, è solo il mio agente...» Smise di parlare di colpo e tirò un grande sospiro, «Sai, ho ricevuto diverse offerte interessanti per l'anno prossimo.»  
«Cam, è fantastico!» Disse entusiasta, congratulandosi con una pacca sulla spalla. Di fronte a lui, Cam accennò un lievissimo sorriso.  
«Già, io potrei... non tornare l'anno prossimo.» Esitò ancora, ma poi prese coraggio e sganciò la bomba, perché ormai aveva deciso.  
«In realtà, non credo che tornerò.»  
«Cosa?» Disse Noel quasi sussurrando. Quella notizia fu come un pugno nello stomaco che lo lasciò senza fiato.  
«Ora vado... io... devo andare.» Balbettò, «Buonanotte, Noel.»  
Questa volta fu Noel a limitarsi ad annuire, incapace di dire altro, e rimase a guardarlo allontanarsi quando il rosso si voltò e proseguì verso la sua stanza.  
«Non farlo.» Sussurrò con un filo di voce, quasi come fosse una preghiera.  
Cam non stava andando fuori di testa per averlo baciato, tutt'altro, Noel pensò che il rosso fosse passato già al capitolo successivo. Un capitolo di cui lui non avrebbe fatto parte.  
E Mickey?  
Cosa avrebbe fatto Mick senza Ian?


	8. Capitolo 8

  
<https://i.ibb.co/qs8h6vR/L-amore-non-basta.jpg>

I giorni di riprese a Chicago erano sempre molto frenetici, tutto era incastrato alla perfezione per evitare di tenere gli attori e la troupe lontani dalle loro famiglie più del necessario e, ovviamente, per tenere bassi i costi di produzione il più possibile. Noel e Cameron, a causa di altri impegni lavorativi, sarebbero rimasti meno giorni a Chicago rispetto al resto del cast e per questo avevano un programma ancora più fitto.  
Cam cercò di evitarlo, sfruttando il fatto che per tutta la mattina lavorò per lo più con Emma e Jeremy, ma cercò anche di comportarsi normalmente quando fu in scena con lui. Sarebbe riuscito ad ingannarlo, facendogli credere che tra loro non era cambiato nulla, se solo Noel non lo avesse conosciuto abbastanza bene da capire che in realtà non era affatto così.  
Il ristorante dell'hotel era ancora deserto quando Cam cenò da solo, così da evitare i suoi amici che sicuramente gli avrebbero chiesto di unirsi a loro per passare insieme l'ultima sera di Noel nella città del vento. Non sapeva ancora che scusa avrebbe trovato se qualcuno lo avesse cercato in camera o al telefono, il suo piano non era neanche lontanamente ben organizzato, ma decise di affrontare una cosa per volta.  
Cam se ne stava steso sul letto a rimuginare, forse avrebbe potuto usare la scusa di essersi appisolato e di essere troppo stanco e stordito dal sonno per uscire, oppure doveva trovare qualcosa di più convincente. Il suo cervello cominciò a fare gli straordinari quando sentì il vociare dei suoi amici nel corridoio, riconoscendo tra tutte le voci squillanti di Emmy e Shanola che sembravano già essere dietro la sua porta. Il rosso saltò giù dal letto, diede una sistemata ai vestiti sgualciti e sperò disperatamente che le sue doti di attore bastassero a compensare la sua incapacità di trovare una scusa migliore. Con sua grande sorpresa, però, il gruppo rumoroso passò oltre la sua stanza senza alcuna esitazione, affollarono l'ascensore e sparirono lasciarsi alle spalle solo silenzio. Cameron ricadde seduto sul letto con un tonfo e sospirò, non riuscì a credere a quel colpo di fortuna... anche se, a dirla tutta, ci era rimasto un po' male che i suoi amici non si fossero minimamente preoccupati della sua assenza. Chissà, forse non se ne erano nemmeno accorti.  
Ma aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, no?  
Era convinto di averla fatta franca finché, qualche minuto dopo, ricevette un messaggio.

Dude (7.46 pm): Ti va di uscire?  
Bruh (7.47 pm): Troppo freddo  
Dude (7.47 pm): Dobbiamo festeggiare   
Bruh (7.47 pm): Vuoi festeggiare perché te ne vai?  
Dude (7.47 pm): No. Voglio festeggiare perché TU te ne vai 😁  
Dude (7.53 pm): Allora, ci vediamo al solito bar vicino l'hotel?  
Bruh (7.55 pm): Domani la sveglia suona presto  
Dude (7.55 pm): Dai, solo una birra  
Dude (7.55 pm): E per te una coca cola! (1)  
Dude (7.55 pm): Non facciamo tardi  
Dude (7.55 pm): Promesso  
Dude (7.56 pm): Io sono già qui. Se cambi idea raggiungimi  
Bruh (7.56 pm): Sei in un bar a bere da solo alle 19.56?  
Dude (77.56 pm): Si  
Bruh (7.56 pm): Sembra triste  
Dude (7.57 pm): Lo è. Vieni a farmi compagnia allora  
Dude (7.57 pm): Ti aspetto

  
Quando Cam entrò nel bar, volò con lo sguardo per tutto il locale alla ricerca di Noel finché non lo individuò, poi si spostò nella penombra come un ladro fino a trovare una colonna dietro alla quale nascondersi ad osservarlo per un po'. Il ragazzo era seduto ad un piccolo tavolo con quello che sembrava il suo terzo bicchiere di birra in una mano e il cellulare nell'altra, i suoi occhi rimbalzavano tra lo schermo del telefono, l'orologio e la porta d'ingresso. Sembrava teso e forse un po' annoiato.  
Lo aveva davvero aspettato per tutto quel tempo?  
Cam aveva cercato in tutti i modi di trattenersi dal raggiungerlo, la riteneva una pessima idea e, a giudicare da come il cuore gli stava martellando nel petto, aveva ragione. Il fatto che Noel non lo avesse ancora visto gli dava la possibilità di rimediare al suo errore e darsela a gambe. Così, optò per la fuga.  
Facendo attenzione a rimanere nascosto, girò le spalle sgattaiolò verso l'uscita ma saltò per lo spavento quando Emma e Jeremy sbucarono fuori dal nulla gridando: «Sorpresa!»  
Senza lasciargli il tempo di realizzare, lo afferrarono ognuno per un braccio e lo trascinarono poco discretamente verso il tavolo dove era seduto Noel, che finalmente si accorse di lui. Il suo battito gli accelerò nel petto quando il volto del moro si illuminò alla sua vista. Le sue guance erano rosate, probabile effetto della birra, e i suoi occhi azzurri sorridevano tanto quanto le sue labbra.  
«Il festeggiato è arrivato.» Lo introdusse Emma, invitandolo poi a sedere vicino a Noel, «Ora la festa può avere inizio!»  
«Sei venuto!» Esclamò, fissandolo come se potesse sparire se gli togliesse gli occhi di dosso anche solo per un secondo. Cam si scaldò sotto quello sguardo, sorridendo suo malgrado quando vide l'espressione di Noel, intrappolata tra incredulità ed esultanza.  
«Ne sono sorpreso anche io.»  
«Per te.» Sorrise Emma, porgendo la bevanda analcolica a Cam e lui in quel momento realizzò che i tre bicchieri sul tavolo non appartenevano tutti a Noel.  
«L'ho detto ai ragazzi...» Specificò subito, «Solo a loro due.»  
Cameron era distratto da mille pensieri e l'espressione un po' assorta che aveva in viso, Noel non riuscì a decifrarla, così, il moro pensò erroneamente di averlo messo a disagio raccontando tutto ai suoi amici. Gli si avvicinò all'orecchio e sussurrò con tono contrito: «Ho fatto male? Mi dispiace, ho pensato che-»  
«No, va bene.» Lo interruppe, parlando anche lui a voce bassa, la sua titubanza non aveva niente a che vedere con Emma e Jeremy, «È solo che...»  
Era solo che... anche se non poteva ammetterlo a se stesso, avrebbe desiderato incontrarlo da solo in quel bar. Aveva immaginato tanti scenari diversi in cui Noel gli confessava di essere dispiaciuto di non poter più lavorare insieme, di essere triste di doversi separare da lui o addirittura che gli chiedesse di restare.  
Cam avrebbe tanto voluto che lo facesse, ma presto mise da parte quegli stupidi pensieri irrazionali e ingoiò il boccone amaro. Alzò la testa verso i suoi amici e tornò ad un tono di voce più alto per essere sentito da tutti, «Grazie, non dovevate farlo.»  
«Pensavi che ti avremmo lasciato andare senza i giusti saluti?» Disse Emma con gli occhi lucidi, prima di baciargli amorevolmente la testa.

  
«Quindi...» Iniziò cautamente Jeremy quando rimase solo con il suo amico, «Te ne vai?»  
Noel ed Emma erano andati ad ordinare l'ultimo giro della serata e lui approfittò del momento di tranquillità per parlare con Cam, mantenendo la promessa fatta alla sua ragazza.  
«Si, ma... non per sempre.»  
«Quanto tempo starai via?»  
«Non lo so.»  
Jeremy pensò di rimproverare Cam per non averglielo detto, di protestare per averlo saputo da Noel, e a dirla tutta, un po' gli rodeva che il suo amico si fosse confidato con Noel e non con lui. Dopo un breve esame di coscienza però, si rese conto di non non essere nella posizione per potersi lamentare, aveva nascosto la sua storia con Emma per mesi e quando furono maldestramente scoperti, Cam fu semplicemente felice per loro. E quello non era nemmeno il più considerevole dei segreti di cui il suo "fratellino" era all'oscuro, quindi chiese e basta, «Perché non me lo hai detto?»  
«Io non... non volevo dirtelo prima di esserne sicuro.»  
«Ora sei sicuro?»  
«Credo proprio di si.» Sbuffò una risata.  
«Perché non lo hai fatto prima?»  
«Lo sai, non volevo lasciare Shameless e tutti voi.»  
«Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?»  
«Niente in particolare...» Mentì, «Ho solo... deciso di farlo.»  
«Hai fatto bene, Cam. Credo sia la scelta giusta.» Sorrise, bevendo un sorso della sua birra. Jeremy accettò quella risposta vaga che chiaramente nascondeva qualcosa dietro. Rimase fedele alla sua idea di non forzare Cam a raccontare ciò che non voleva dire.  
«È per questo che sei stato strano ultimamente?»  
«Strano?» Ripeté confuso, anche se avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che qualcuno avesse notato il suo comportamento bizzarro degli ultimi giorni.  
«Più strano del solito!» Lo prese in giro il più grande ed entrambi risero.  
«Beh, mi sono capitate cose decisamente strane ultimamente.» Cam abbassò gli occhi sul suo bicchiere. Desiderava davvero parlargliene, sperando che magari Jeremy avesse qualche buon consiglio da dargli, così, cercò di raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio per riuscire a raccontagli tutto.  
«Jeremy, tu...» Si grattò nervosamente la nuca, sentendosi a disagio nella sua pelle come non aveva mai fatto prima, «Tu hai mai sperimentato?»  
«Riguardo cosa?»  
«Non lo so, ti capita mai di voler fare esperienze nuove?»  
«Certo.» Disse un po' titubante.  
«Intendo... provare interesse per persone che... magari non pensavi potessero interessati.» Esitò prima di avvicinarsi ancora un po' al nocciolo della questione, «O persone che non dovrebbero interessarti.»  
«Parli di Addison?» Chiese un po' stizzito, spiazzando completamente il rosso.  
«Cosa? No!» Sobbalzò Cam, confuso e sconcertato, «Perché mai dovrei parlare di lei?»  
«Emma ti ha detto qualcosa?»  
«No.»  
Jeremy lo fulminò con gli occhi, sfidandolo a mentirgli ancora.  
«Forse.» Ritrattò Cam, intimidito da quello sguardo inquisitore.  
«Cristo, ma con quante persone ha parlato?» Sbuffò Jeremy, citando involontariamente Lip.  
«Lei ci tiene a te.» Cam fu lieto di cogliere l'occasione al volo per fare altrettanto, riproponendo la risposta di Ian che sembrava calzare a pennello.  
«Perché? Beh... non lo so. Sai essere un vero stronzo.»   
Il biondo rise riconoscendo la battuta familiare e dovette ammettere a se stesso che non era poi così lontana dalla realtà. A volte sapeva essere un vero stronzo.  
«Jeremy, la vera domanda è...» Fece una pausa ad effetto per ottenere la massima attenzione da lui, «Perché tu parli sempre di lei?»  
Jeremy gli rivolse un altro sguardo omicida e rimase in silenzio, come se quella domanda fosse talmente ridicola da non meritare una risposta.  
«Siete stati insieme?» Chiese Cam, dopo qualche minuto in cui il suo amico aveva solo bevuto ed evitato il suo sguardo.  
«È stata Emma a chiederti di chiedermelo, vero?»  
«No, è una mia curiosità.»  
«No.» Contrariamente al suo solito, Jeremy esitò a lungo prima di rispondere, «Voglio dire... c'è stato solo un bacio.» E subito aggiunse, «Non dirlo ad Emma, ok?»  
Cam annuì e lui sembrò rilassarsi un po', «Lei è già abbastanza in paranoia per questa storia.» Si strinse il dorso del naso tra le dita e strizzò forte gli occhi, si lasciò sfuggire un "mmmh" leggermente frustrato prima di rimanere così, immobile, in silenzio.  
«Com'è stato?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Il bacio.» Disse dolcemente Cam, «È stato un bel bacio?»  
«Che importa?» Grugnì Jeremy, ma poi, come accadeva a chiunque guardasse quegli occhi verdi da cucciolo, si intenerì e in un sussurro rispose, «Si, lo è stato.»  
«Perché non vi siete messi insieme?»  
«Era solo un bacio, amico. Un bacio non significa nulla.»  
Cam sussultò, come se quelle parole lo avessero letteralmente schiaffeggiato e improvvisamente sentì una stretta al cuore. Non era estraneo all'argomento, gli era capitato speso di baciare delle ragazze per divertimento, per gioco o anche solo per una scommessa tra amici.  
«Eravamo dei ragazzini, abbiamo sperimentato, come hai detto tu...»  
«Nuove esperienze.» Gli andò incontro Cam.  
«Esatto! Anche se fosse stato il miglior bacio della mia vita... e non sto dicendo che lo è stato... ma anche se lo fosse stato... era solo uno stupido bacio.» Disse tutto agitato, gesticolando animatamente a pochi centimetri dal viso di Cameron, «Io sto con Emma, è lei la mia ragazza. Quello che c'è tra me e Addison è solo... amicizia.» Tracannò il resto della sua birra e posò rumorosamente il bicchiere sul tavolo, «Tra noi c'era una bella amicizia e abbiamo scelto di rimanere solo amici. Com'è giusto che sia, no?»  
Cam sobbalzò, mosse la testa in modo confuso, una via di mezzo tra un si e un no, farfugliando qualcosa di incomprensibile come uno studente impreparato ad un'interrogazione. Fortunatamente, Jeremy non sembrava troppo interessato ad avere una risposta, aveva già deciso da solo.  
«Un bacio non significa proprio nulla.»  
«Questo...» Sussurrò il rosso, sentendo la morsa al cuore stringersi sempre di più ogni volta che Jeremy apriva bocca, «Lo avevi già detto.»  
Jeremy aveva ragione. La cosa giusta da fare era preservare l'amicizia, perché un bacio non significava proprio nulla.  
Ad essere sincero con se stesso, Cam non era del tutto convinto di pensarla così, anche se cercava disperatamente di convincersene, ma non aveva dubbi che invece per Noel fosse esattamente così.  
«Si, hai ragione.»   
Nonostante Cam non avesse raccontato a Jeremy cosa lo tormentasse, aveva ottenuto comunque il consiglio che stava cercando da lui.  
«Non so come farò senza di te.»  
«Sei un ragazzo in gamba, te la caverai.» Allargò le braccia, invitandolo in un abbraccio.  
«Stai bene?» Chiese un po' preoccupato quando Cam lo strinse forte, ma un attimo dopo udirono la voce di Emma a pochi passi da loro e si allontanarono rapidamente mentre la ragazza li raggiungeva seguita da Noel, ma ormai era troppo tardi, erano stati beccati.  
«Voglio anch'io un abbraccio!» Squittì Emma, gettando le braccia attorno al collo di Cameron, «Hey!» Urlò poi, attirando l'attenzione di tutti, anche della gente dei tavoli vicini, «Per chiudere in bellezza la serata ci vuole un discorso!»  
«Discorso! Discorso!» Le andarono dietro gli altri due, battendo le mani sul tavolo finché Cam non decise di assecondarli e si alzò in piedi.  
«Sarò breve perché non amo stare al centro dell'attenzione. (Like)»  
«Bugiardo, lo adori! (Love)» Lo sbugiardò Noel e Cam rise.  
«Si, è vero. Ma ho bevuto un sacco di coca cola e devo fare pipì, perciò, si, sarò breve.» Rise ancora e con lui tutto il tavolo. I suoi amici lo conoscevano abbastanza bene da riconoscere la sua tristezza travestita da sarcasmo.  
«Vi ringrazio per aver organizzato tutto questo per me, sono molto felice di avervi conosciuto ed avervi avuto accanto.» Passò lo sguardo su ognuno di loro e sollevò il bicchiere, «La vostra amicizia ha reso tutto molto più piacevole e divertente. Quindi, grazie.»  
Tutti i bicchieri tintinnarono, scontrandosi a mezz'aria sul centro del piccolo tavolo, tra occhi lucidi e mezzi sorrisi tristi, Cam aggiunse, «Mi mancherete tantissimo.»

  
Noel decise di offrire da bere a tutti e rimase solo nel bar mentre tutti uscirono a fumare nell'attesa. Prima di raggiungerli, il moro fece una sosta in bagno, dove gli sembrò di liberarsi di quasi un litro di pipì e questo gli fece capire che aveva bevuto decisamente troppo. Mentre si lavava le mani, guardò allo specchio la sua faccia arrossata dall'alcol che cominciava a fare effetto e dall'eccessivo riscaldamento nel locale, così, si sciacquò il viso con dell'acqua fredda e rimase immobile ad osservare il suo riflesso prima di asciugarsi ed uscire in strada.

(1) Cam, avendo ancora 19 anni, non ha l'età per bere alcolici nei locali, ma ovviamente in privato lo fa, come la maggior parte degli adolescenti.


	9. Capitolo 9

  
<https://i.ibb.co/qs8h6vR/L-amore-non-basta.jpg>

In quella gelida serata a Chicago, Emma trovò riparo tra le braccia di Jeremy, mentre Cam si strinse nel cappotto tenendo le mani al caldo nelle tasche. Noel, che era rimasto dentro a pagare il conto, avendo deciso di offrire per tutti, fu l'ultimo ad uscire pochi minuti dopo.  
Jeremy pose il pacchetto di sigarette a Noel che ringraziandolo ne sfilò una, poi passò a Cam che rifiutò gentilmente e in fine ne prese una per se, che divise con Emma, mentre rimasero a fumare e chiacchierare davanti al bar.  
«Che cazzo di freddo!» Si lamentò Jeremy, gettando il mozzicone per terra.  
«Già, forse è ora di andare, vero tesoro? Ti va bene se noi ce ne torniamo presto in albergo mentre i ragazzi rimangono qui a chiacchierare ancora un po'?» Chiese Emma, mantenendo però gli occhi azzurri fissi su Cam, il quale spostò rapidamente lo sguardo tra i suoi amici chiedendosi se si fosse perso qualcosa. Era come se tra loro fosse in atto una seconda conversazione che non riusciva a seguire, mentre Emma continuava a fissarlo, sfidandolo a fare qualcosa di diverso da ciò che gli aveva velatamente ordinato.  
Jeremy sospirò pesantemente capendo che la sua ragazza si stava di nuovo intromettendo in questioni che non la riguardavano, ma essendo consapevole di non poter fare altrimenti, acconsentì senza protestare. Ringraziarono Noel per i drink offerti, salutarono i loro amici e andarono via lasciandoli soli.  
Cam guardò Noel con un'espressione confusa, ma appena i loro sguardi si incontrano capì che il moro nascondeva qualcosa, così, gli bastò alzare minacciosamente un solo sopracciglio per farlo cedere.   
«Io... potrei averle detto che tra noi qualcosa non va.» Strinse le labbra e fece spallucce, «Ma non le ho raccontato quello che... è successo.»  
Stavano goffamente a pochi centimetri di distanza, gli sguardi ancora incatenati, ma iniziavano a rilassarsi mentre i secondi passavano senza che nessuno parlasse.  
«Grazie per essere venuto.»  
«Grazie a te per aver organizzato tutto questo.» La gratitudine sincera che traspariva dai suoi occhi verdi, «E grazie per aver offerto. Non dovevi.»  
«Ricambierai il favore quando sarai ricco e famoso.»  
«Amico...» Sbuffò una risata, colpito in pieno dalla frecciatina di Noel, «Io sono già ricco e famoso.» Scherzò, ma tenne comunque un’espressione compiaciuta stampata in viso, che poi era perlopiù la sua solita faccia.  
«Beh, allora... provvedi a saldare il tuo debito.» Rise, colpendolo scherzosamente con un pugno sul braccio, «Offrimi un hot dog.»  
«Intendi ora?»  
«Sì, ora. Non ho cenato.» Disse sorridendo, «Ho bevuto a stomaco vuoto e inizio a sentire l'effetto dell'alcol. Ho bisogno di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti.»  
«Io... ho cenato al ristorante dell'hotel prima di venire qui e-»  
«Cam, per favore.» Lo interruppe Noel con un tono quasi implorante che fece tremare le gambe al rosso. Teneva gli occhi fissi nei suoi, e cazzo se sembravano ancora più blu nel buio della notte.  
A dispetto delle catastrofiche previsioni del più giovane, era stata una serata piacevole e come promesso non avevano fatto troppo tardi.  
«Okay.» Disse, lasciandosi scappare un sorriso, ma comunque alzò gli occhi al cielo e si maledì per aver ceduto, «Il posticino per un hot dog lo trovo sempre.»  
«Grande! Grazie, Cam!» Un enorme sorriso gli tagliò il viso da un orecchio all'altro, «Mezz'ora al massimo.»  
Passò ben più di mezz'ora.  
Dopo una breve ricerca su internet, trovarono un piccolo chiosco con delle ottime recensioni a pochi isolati di distanza e lo raggiunsero camminando fianco a fianco, stretti nei loro cappotti e chiacchierando del più e del meno. Cam comprò un hot dog a testa mentre Noel rimase a distanza ad aspettare, non che una grande metropoli di 2.705.994 abitanti potesse accorgersi di loro, ma era comunque preferibile non farsi vedere in giro loro due insieme, da soli.  
L'aria passò da frizzante a gelida in fretta, così decisero di appartarsi sul retro di un imponente edificio dove una rientranza nel muro li riparava dal vento e dalla vista dei passanti per strada.  
«Pensi che lasciare Shameless sia un errore per me?» Chiese improvvisamente Cam, così preoccupato da far male al petto di Noel.  
«Non lo so.» Disse con la bocca piena, il nodo che gli stringeva la gola quasi gli impediva di deglutire, «Shameless è una serie fantastica, ma...» Si prese del tempo per mandare giù il boccone e riflettere su cosa dire, «Ma è solo un trampolino di lancio per te. Hai un grande talento e se hai per le mani dei lavori interessanti... forse dovresti sfruttare l'opportunità, provare qualcosa di nuovo, farti un nome.»  
Il moro stava indubbiamente cercando di rassicurarlo, ma ottenne l'effetto contrario. Ancora una volta Cam aveva sperato che Noel gli chiedesse di non andare e fece del suo meglio per continuare a respirare e sorridere quando invece lui disse: «Non credo sia un errore per te.»  
«Sai...» Farfugliò Noel, leccandosi della salsa dalle dita, «Ho fatto un'audizione per un film sulle tartarughe ninja.»  
«Non ci credo!» Esclamò sorpreso Cam, «Davvero?»  
«Si, è il remake del film "Tartarughe Ninja alla riscossa" del 1990.»  
«Cavolo, io amo quel film!»  
«Già, anche io.» Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, sorridendo dei loro gusti cinematografici simili. «È un grosso progetto della Paramount Pictures...» Continuò, «Enoooorme!» Ripeté, allargando le braccia, «Sai, è una trilogia di tre film ripresi con la tecnica della motion capture, una valanga di CGI e la proiezione in 3D nei cinema.»  
«È fantastico, Noel!» Strabuzzò gli occhi, si strinse la testa tra le mani e sorrise, «Forse dovrei licenziare i mie agenti per non avermi procurato un'audizione.» Scherzò, ma non troppo, «Perché non me l'hai detto?»  
«Beh, l'audizione è andata bene e volevano vedermi per la "chemistry read" con alcuni degli altri ragazzi, ma...» Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani che giocherellavano con il panino, «Non ho potuto farlo perché le riprese di Shameless stavano per cominciare e quindi io, sai...» Sbuffò una risata amara, «Eccomi qui.»  
Di questo Cam ne era egoisticamente felice, ma poteva comprendere tutta la sua frustrazione e dispiacere per non aver avuto la possibilità di partecipare a quell'incredibile progetto.  
«Hai un grande talento anche tu, Noel. Avresti avuto sicuramente il ruolo.»  
«Grazie, Cam.» Disse sorridendo, riconoscente per le sue parole.  
«Saresti all'altezza di qualsiasi grosso progetto desideri... e sono sicuro che presto ne arriveranno tanti altri.»  
Noel arrossì leggermente e cercò di sopprimere un sorriso arricciando il naso. Cam lo trovò così carino da essere tentato di allungare una mano e accarezzargli la guancia, invece, strinse le dita in un bugno e lo colpì sul braccio. «Forse un giorno diventerai ricco e famoso anche tu.» Lo prese in giro, cercando di riportare la conversazione su un tono più scherzoso e alleggerire la tensione.  
«Grazie, Cameron!» Rispose sorridendo, questa volta sarcasticamente.  
«Chi era?» Chiese Cam, ancora ridacchiando. Benché la domanda fosse nata dal nulla come un fungo, Noel capì facilmente a cosa si riferisse.  
«Donatello e Leonardo.»  
«Davvero? Non Michelangelo?» Chiese sorpreso, «Saresti un Mikey perfetto.»  
«Dici? In realtà il mio preferito è sempre stato Donnie.»  
«Donnie?» Sbuffò una pernacchia, «Ma dai...»  
«Donnie è figo!» Protestò Noel, «È un guru, un tipo riflessivo, super intelligente, super accessoriato, super tecnologico.»  
«Esatto! Cosa ha a che fare lui con te che con la tecnologia vivete su due pianeti diversi?!»  
«Sta zitto, Cam!» Noel avvertì i tratti del proprio viso trasformarsi in una combinazione tra un broncio e una smorfia divertita, mentre Cam raddrizzava la schiena contro il muro con un enorme sorriso stampato sulle labbra, continuando a burlarsi di lui.  
«Allora perché non Raffaello, uh? Potresti essere il Raffaello più piccino, cazzuto e tenero di semp-»  
«Sta zitto!» Lo zittì bruscamente, infilandogli l'ultimo pezzetto dell'hot dog in bocca e il suo finto broncio si ruppe irrimediabilmente in una risata che contagiò anche il rosso che per poco non sputò fuori il boccone indesiderato.  
Cam trangugiò l'ultimo pezzo del suo panino e dopo essersi dato una ripulita si offrì di sbarazzarsi della spazzatura arrivando fino al bidone all'angolo della strada, al suo ritorno Noel lo invitò a dividere una sigaretta.  
«Stai fumando troppo!» Disse con tono di rimprovero, rifiutando l'offerta.  
Il moro annuì sconsolato, ma decise di accenderne comunque una perché in realtà in quel momento aveva un disperato bisogno di nicotina che gli calmasse i nervi, così da poter essere in grado di affrontare il discorso che, seppur controvoglia, stava per tirare fuori.  
«Allora... vogliamo parlare di quello che è successo?» Ia nuvoletta di fiato gelato dal freddo si confondeva con il fumo della sigaretta.  
«Non so di cosa parli.» Mentì Cameron, fingendosi indifferente. Gli rubò la sigaretta dalle labbra e ne aspirò nervosamente la metà in un'unica boccata.  
«Parlo del fatto che hai provato a baciarmi.»  
«Ascolta, Noel...» Si fermò un minuto, riflettendo sulle sue parole successive più di quanto fosse sua abitudine, «Non credo sia necessario parlarne.»  
«Si, hai ragione. Di che dovremmo parlare in fondo... siamo amici, no?»  
«Si, amici.» Ripeté Cam, sembrando significativamente meno sicuro di quanto avrebbe voluto, «Senza alcun dubbio.»  
«Ritengo sia molto importante che restiamo amici.» Infierì ancora Noel, senza capirne lui stesso il motivo, ma se ne pentì immediatamente quando gli occhi di Cameron diventarono lucidi. Il ragazzo ruppe il contatto visivo, cercando di nascondere le lacrime che premevano per uscire, strinse saldamente le labbra insieme ed esalò un respiro tremulo dal naso. Dopo pochi istanti di silenzio, in cui Noel desiderò davvero di abbracciarlo, Cam finalmente tornò a guardarlo.  
«Sono d'accordo.» Lo rassicurò, nonostante sentisse il suo cuore cadere a pezzi, «Stavo giusto per dirti la stessa cosa.»  
Noel si sentì sollevato e quella volta decise di andare ad abbracciarlo, non si fermò all'espressione sorpresa sul suo viso lentigginoso quando gli si avvicinò per tirarlo tra le braccia. Cam rimase pietrificato, la sigaretta ancora fumante gli scivolò dalle dita finendo sul marciapiede, poi finalmente ricambiò l'abbraccio. Allungò la mano e gliela posò tra le scapole, seppellì il volto nell'incavo del suo collo ma cercò di non respirare, non volendo rendere tutto strano di nuovo.  
«Quindi niente di strano tra noi, giusto?» Gli sussurrò il moro nell'orecchio, dal tono di voce stava probabilmente sorridendo. Cam rispose emettendo solo un incomprensibile verso gutturale e con un leggero cenno del capo. Noel, però, sentì il modo in cui il ragazzo si strinse forte a lui, aggrappandosi con le dita al suo cappotto e capì che Cam in realtà doveva essere nervoso, anche se ostentava serenità all'esterno.  
Al cento per cento contro la sua volontà, la mano tatuata del moro raggiunse il collo di Cam e gli accarezzò la nuca, il rosso prese quel gesto come un invito ad alzare la testa e quando lo fece si ritrovarono faccia a faccia a meno di due centimetri di distanza mentre i loro corpi erano ancora stretti nell'abbraccio.  
Noel lo fissò nei suoi grandi occhi verdi che gli sembrarono più profondi dell'ultima volta che ci aveva guardato dentro, erano cerchiati di rosso e un po' bagnati, ma comunque bellissimi. Adorava gli occhi di Cameron.  
«Cam-» Fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire prima che un piccolo batuffolo bianco gli si posasse sul naso. Entrambi sollevarono lo sguardo al cielo e rimasero incantati dalla magia della neve che iniziava a cadere lenta e spensierata, poi tornarono a guardarsi e semplicemente si scambiarono un sorriso.  
L'abbraccio iniziò a sciogliersi molto lentamente, le loro mani che correvano lungo i corpi l'uno dall'altro, le spalle, le braccia, fino alle fredde punte delle dita, dove indugiarono per un ultimo secondo prima di rompere definitivamente il contatto.  
Raggiunsero l'albergo camminando sempre fianco a fianco sotto la neve, ancora stretti nei loro cappotti ma senza mai dire una parola. Noel interruppe il silenzio solo quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e si ritrovarono nel corridoio, al solito bivio tra le loro camere.  
«Da me o da te?»  
«Penso che passerò, Fisher.» Rispose Cam, cancellando il sorriso dalla faccia del moro, «Io me ne vado a letto.»  
«Abbiamo già perso una sera, non perdiamone un'altra.»  
«Sono stanco, Noel. Muoio di sonno.»  
«Una sigaretta prima di dormire. Solo cinque minuti.»  
«Hai già fumato abbastanza oggi, non ti pare?»  
«Cam-»  
«Noel, è tutto okay.» Lo interruppe, «È solo che... si è fatto davvero tardi.»  
Era una bugia, una fottuta bugia, ma per quella sera non avrebbe potuto reggere oltre.  
«Facciamo la prossima volta, okay?» Sfoggiò un sorriso tranquillo, sfruttando al massimo le sue doti di attore, ma Cameron sapeva bene che quella era l'ultima sera di Noel a Chicago e che, vista la sua intenzione di lasciare Shameless, non ci sarebbe stata nessuna "prossima volta" per loro. Fece solo finta di averlo dimenticato.  
«Buonanotte, Noel.»

  
<https://i.ibb.co/nrNdDf3/Cap-9-foto-1.png>

~~~*~~~

Il giorno seguente fu un'altra giornata di duro lavoro speso nel complesso abbandonato sulla E. 47st St, tra la Wabash Ave e la Michigan Ave. Aveva continuato a nevicare per tutta la notte e mucchi di neve candida erano sparsi qua e là tra gli edifici in rovina e sul terreno ghiaioso.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/kQ3dC01/Cap-9-foto-2.jpg>

Cam scherzava un po' più con la crew che con Noel di quanto facesse di solito, ma sembrava tranquillo, quindi il moro pensò che fosse davvero tutto risolto, che la crisi fra loro fosse passata. Ora, tra i due, era lui ad essere teso, colpa anche della scena da girare che lo rendeva particolarmente nervoso.

«Tu mi ami... e sei gay.» Ian era inginocchiato per terra dopo aver ricevuto un pugno nello stomaco da Mickey, «Ammettilo, solo per sta volta. Ammettilo, cazzo.» Insistette, alzandosi a fatica sulle gambe e andando incontro ad un altro rovinoso colpo che lo rispedì nuovamente sulla ghiaia.  
Mickey lo guardò contorcersi per il dolore e si maledì per ciò che aveva fatto a Ian Gallagher, l'unica persona che avesse mai amato e che lo abbia amato in vita sua. Si maledì di essere nato.

Si voltò per nascondersi da lui mentre si strappava via dagli occhi le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere, ma la testa rossa, da guerriero testardo qual era, continuò a sfidarlo.  
«Ti senti meglio ora? Ti senti uomo?»  
Perché doveva rendere sempre tutto più difficile?   
Perché non riusciva a capire che quella era l'unica scelta possibile?  
Perché non poteva arrendersi come aveva fatto lui per il bene di entrambi?  
Mickey lo colpì, forte, con un calcio in faccia che gli fece sputare sangue, poi bevve ciò che rimaneva nella sua bottiglia e la gettò via, «Mi sento meglio ora.» Nascose il suo dolore così in profondità che quasi sembrò che non gli importasse veramente più di nulla.

Ian, come un grillo parlante dai capelli rossi, diede voce alla coscienza di Mickey, cercando di fargli accettare ciò che era in realtà e che non voleva ammettere, ma venne schiacciato brutalmente. Allo stesso modo, Noel respingeva tutti quei vecchi pensieri su sé stesso e che si ripresentavano recitando in scene come quella, sempre più spesso da quando lavorava a Shameless. Si sentì meglio quando, alla fine delle riprese, anche lui come Mickey, tornò a rinnegare quei pensieri per l'ennesima volta.

~~~*~~~

Noel girò le sue scene e tornò a casa molto prima rispetto agli altri come da programma. Avrebbe voluto fermarsi un giorno in più per recuperare un po' del tempo perso con Cam ora che tra loro era tornato tutto alla normalità e una piccola parte di lui che non ne era del tutto convinta voleva accertarsi che fosse davvero così, ma aveva altri impegni di lavoro e una ragazza che lo aspettavano a casa.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/ZzrRYBg/Cap-9-foto-8.png)   
<https://i.ibb.co/BjpNyMk/Cap-9-foto-6.png>

  
<https://i.ibb.co/7Rv9Gjf/Cap-9-foto-7.png>

  
<https://i.ibb.co/ZzrRYBg/Cap-9-foto-8.png>


	10. Capitolo 10

  
<https://i.ibb.co/qs8h6vR/L-amore-non-basta.jpg>

Quando Emma si presentò a sorpresa nella stanza di Cameron per passare insieme qualche ora prima della sua partenza, rimase attonita dallo spettacolo che si trovò davanti agli occhi. Il ragazzo le aprì la porta, reggendo un grosso barattolo di burro d'arachidi già vuoto a metà, e subito tornò a sedere sul letto che sembrava il campo di battaglia di un sanguinoso scontro tra gang di snack rivali.  
«Cam, ma che cazzo!?» La voce di lei estremamente acuta per lo shock.  
«Sono un po' giù.» Rispose semplicemente, riportando gli occhi cerchiati di rosso sul prezioso barattolo e tornando a mangiare grosse cucchiaiate della sua dolce droga.  
«Sì, tesoro, lo vedo.» Emma chiuse la porta e gli si avvicinò molto lentamente, come se lui fosse un cerbiatto impaurito pronto a scappare al minimo movimento improvviso, «Data la quantità di zuccheri che hai mangiato...» Provò a scherzare, «O hai il cuore spezzato o sei incinta.»  
«Ne mangiavo un sacco anche prima di essere incinta.» Lo disse con un'espressione talmente seria che ad Emma ci volle qualche secondo per afferrare la battuta.  
«Molto divertente.»  
Cam sbuffò una risata amara e si lasciò cadere drammaticamente all'indietro sul letto tra gli involucri vuoti degli snack vari, un braccio sugli occhi e il barattolo poggiato in bilico sulla pancia.  
«Cam...» Iniziò paiano Emma, «Era un po' che volevo chiederti... per caso tu...» Si avvicinò al letto e con la leggerezza di una piuma sedette accanto a lui, «Ti sei preso una cotta per...» Esitò, prima di lasciar uscire dolcemente quel nome, «Noel?»  
Calò un silenzio surreale per qualche minuto in cui Emma lo avrebbe avrebbe creduto morto se non fosse stato per il suo respiro che faceva oscillare leggermente il barattolo sul suo stomaco.  
«Noel è un ragazzo.» Rispose da sotto il braccio, immobile, senza neanche guardarla.  
«Lo so...» Sussurrò, accarezzandolo appena sopra il ginocchio, «Ma non ha alcuna importanza, Cam, i ragazzi trovano sempre un modo per fregati.» Si chinò sul letto, quanto bastava per riuscire a guardargli il volto ancora per metà nascosto, e lo vide torturarsi le labbra, «Pensa che alcuni riescono a farti innamorare di loro anche se sono delle teste di cazzo.»  
«Hai litigato con Jeremy?»  
«Qualcosa del genere...»  
Finalmente Cam tornò a muoversi, si mise seduto e sospirò, poi con un piccolo sorriso posò il barattolo di burro d'arachidi in grembo alla sua amica che lo accolse tra le braccia come un dono prezioso.  
«Ti prendo un cucchiaio.» Disse Cam, prima di alzarsi per fare ciò che aveva detto.  
Mangiano in silenzio per un po', sorridendosi ogni volta che le posate si scontravano quando cercavano di infilarle nel barattolo nello stesso momento.  
«Non ho una cotta per Noel.»  
«Okay.»  
«Non c'è l'ho!»  
«Allora cos'è?»  
«Non lo so...» Sospirò preoccupato, ma poi con decisione aggiunse, «Ma non è una cotta!»  
«Okay.»  
«Qualsiasi cosa fosse... mi è già passata.»  
«Okay.»  
«Smettila di dire "okay" in quel modo.»  
«Quale modo?»  
«Come se non mi credessi.» Cam vide che la sua amica ci stava provando, era consapevole di non essere stato molto convincente, ma non seppe fare di meglio. «Non lo sa nessuno.»  
Non lo stava ammettendo, ma aveva bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno.  
«Neanche Jeremy?»  
«No, e apprezzerei molto se non glielo dicessi neanche tu.» E precisò, «Se non lo dicessi a nessuno.»  
«Non lo farò.» Una mano sul cuore e una alzata come in un giuramento, «Te lo prometto.» Posò il cucchiaio, sentendosi già in overdose da zucchero, «Ma con Noel dovresti parlarne.»  
«Assolutamente no!»  
«Temi che la tua "non-cotta"...» Il suo tono canzonatorio le costò un'occhiataccia dal suo amico a cui lei rispose con una spallata, «Possa rovinare le cose tra voi?»  
«Beh, in realtà, potrebbe essere già troppo tardi.»  
«Hey!» Emma gli prese il mento tra le dite e delicatamente lo spinse a guardarla, «Siete Cameron e Noel...» Lo vide sorridere timidamente solo per aver pronunciato i loro nomi insieme e, dato che quell'espressione imbarazzata lo rendeva troppo carino, lo fece di nuovo solo per averne di più, «Noel e Cameron...» A quel punto non riuscì a trattenersi neanche lei dal sorridere, «Andrà tutto bene.» Si lasciò cadere sul letto, rimanendo a fissare il soffitto tra i sospiri per un po' prima di concludere: «Non sarà mai troppo tardi per voi.»  
Cam si sentì rassicurato dalle parole di Emma e si prese qualche minuto per godersi quella sensazione, poi si voltò a guardare la sua amica dall'aria triste e capì che era il momento di ricambiare la cortesia, «Dai...» Disse stendendosi accanto a lei, «Raccontami cosa ha combinato quello stupido di mio fratello.»

  
Dopo circa un'ora di discorsi su problemi di coppia erano arrivati, non si sa come, a parlare di scarpe ed Emma sembrava finalmente stare meglio. Il motivetto che annunciava l'arrivo di un messaggio distrasse Cam da uno sproloquio infinito sul perché fosse importante avere almeno un paio di scarpe di ogni colore, il rosso guardò il telefono con la coda dell'occhio e sobbalzò vedendo che si trattava di Noel. Lanciò il barattolo di burro d'arachidi sul letto, tanto ormai era vuoto, e senza neanche più fingere interesse per Emma e i suoi discorsi, recuperò il cellulare e aprì la chat.  
«È lui?» Chiese la ragazza, sapendo già la risposta, visto l'entusiasmo per il messaggio e l'espressione che aveva sul volto mentre lo leggeva.  
«Monaghan, come va a Chicago?» Lesse ad alta voce.  
«Allora, io vado.» Emma si alzò dal letto e raggiunse la porta, «Ci vediamo dopo, okay?»  
«Te ne vai?»  
«Si, è ora di prendere a calci in culo il mio ragazzo.»  
Il che era vero, ma per lo più aveva capito che in nessun modo avrebbe più potuto ottenere l'attenzione dell'amico. Infatti, un fugace cenno con la testa fu tutto quello che ottenne da lui quando lo salutò prima di uscire.  
«Eh sì, chiaramente questa non-cotta ti è già passata.» Sussurrò ridacchiando, ma lui non la sentì, intento a scrivere.  
Cam cercò di trattenersi dal rispondere, resistendo per ben trenta secondi, anche se a lui sembrarono molti di più.  
Dopo aver baciato Noel... era ancora strano pensare che fosse successo davvero... aveva cercato di comportarsi normalmente quando era con lui, per non rendere le cose troppo strane visto che avrebbero dovuto lavorare insieme ancora per un po'. Aveva però tenuto i contatti al minimo indispensabile, arrivando anche ad ignorarlo, quando possibile. Ma quella volta non ci riuscì, forse perché nascondersi dietro una tastiera rendeva tutto più semplice o perché sapeva che non lo avrebbe rivisto per mesi o forse perché dopo un solo giorno di lontananza sentiva già terribilmente la sua mancanza.

Dude (10.29 am): Monaghan, come va a Chicago?  
Dude (10.29 am): Ti si è gelato il culo?  
Bruh (10.30 am): Su una scala da 0 a 2011? (1)  
Bruh (10.30 am): Fa un freddo del cazzo come al solito  
Bruh (10.30 am): Che fai?  
Dude (10.31 am): Lavoro  
Dude (10.31 am): Sono al twilight fan camp breakfast  
Dude (10.31 am): Ma al momento sono chiuso in bagno  
Dude (10.32 am): Avevo bisogno di una pausa  
Bruh (10.33 am): Una pausa da cosa?  
Bruh (10.33 am): Dal lavorare di domenica mattina  
Bruh (10.33 am): O dai fan dei vampiri romantici?  
Dude (10.33 am): Il romanticismo è morto, bruh  
Dude (10.34 am): Un paio di loro mi hanno chiesto di morderle  
Dude (10.34 am): Assurdo  
Bruh (10.34 am): Eccitante 😏  
Bruh (10.35 am): Sono sicuro che sarebbero contente anche se fossero loro a mordere te  
Dude (10.35 am): Eccitante 😜  
Dude (10.36 am): Tu che fai?

Noel fu enormemente felice di quella risposta flirtante di Cam. Dopo la tensione che c'era stata tra loro negli ultimi tempi, erano tornati a scherzare come erano soliti fare e il biondo si sentì sollevato. Rispose a tono alla provocazione del più giovane e cercò di fare l'indifferente, nonostante inizialmente il cuore gli aveva saltato un battito all'idea che Cam trovasse eccitante mordere qualcuno, per un attimo si chiese se fosse realmente solo una battuta o se per lui fosse una pratica usuale nella sua intimità, ma cercò di non andare troppo oltre con l'immaginazione.  
Cameron gli mandò la foto di quello che lui riconobbe essere il letto dell'hotel pieno degli scarti di tutto ciò che il rosso aveva divorato, aspettandosi di sicuro qualche sua battuta in risposta. Ma Noel non lo fece.

Dude (10.37 am): Tutto ok?  
Dude (10.37 am): Ti ingozzi di burro d'arachidi quando sei triste  
Bruh (10.38 am): Ora va meglio  
Bruh (10.38 am): Non devi preoccuparti per me  
Dude (10.38 am): Mi preoccuperò sempre per te

Cam perse il controllo delle sinapsi e rimase fuori gioco per qualche momento, finché non venne svegliato dall'arrivo di un altro messaggio.

Dude (10.40 am): Cos'è successo?  
Bruh (10.41 am): Emma ha litigato con JWA e le ho insegnato il mio metodo per tirarsi su il morale.

Mentì, più o meno, non era una bugia ma neanche del tutto vero.  
Distorcere un po' la verità a proprio favore era mentire?

Dude (10.41 am): Ha funzionato?  
Bruh (10.41 am): Certo, il burro d'arachidi sistema ogni cosa  
Bruh (10.43 am): Le manchi molto  
Dude (10.43 am): Dai Cam  
Dude (10.43 am): Manco più a te  
Dude (10.43 am): Puoi dirlo  
Dude (10.43 am): Tanto lo so già  
Bruh (10.43 am): 🖕🏻

Cam non riuscì a trattenere il grande sorriso che gli tagliò il volto, e dopo aver mandato l'unica emoticon possibile, si lasciò cadere sul letto con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e si, ancora sorridendo.

Dude (10.44 am): Hey, devo andare  
Dude (10.44 am): Devo tornare a lavoro  
Bruh (10.44 am): Non mordere nessuno  
Dude (10.44 am): Farò il possibile  
Dude (10.45 am): Ti chiamo dopo?  
Bruh (10.45 am): Per le 8 dovrei essere a casa  
Dude (10.45 am): Ok allora  
Bruh (10.46 am): TTYL [Talk to you later]  
Dude (10.46 am): Che cavolo vuol dire?  
Bruh (10.46 am): Ci sentiamo dopo  
Dude (10.47 am): Sei troppo impegnato per scrivere 3 parole?  
Dude (10.47 am): O troppo pigro?  
Bruh (10.47 am): Non è colpa mia se sei vecchio  
Dude (10.47 am): 🖕🏻  
Dude (10.47 am): CI SENTIAMO DOPO

Erano le 20.41 quando Cam arrivò finalmente nel suo appartamento. Non appena chiuse la porta e posò la valigia, il telefono squillò.  
«Hey.»  
«Hey. Sei a casa?»  
«Si, sono appena arrivato.» Disse Cam, con ancora un po' di fiatone.  
«Vuoi che ti chiami più tardi?» Propose incerto Noel, «O magari domani?»  
«No, va bene.» Rispose subito, «Sistemerò tutto domani mattina, con calma. Ora voglio solo...» Indugiò, preso dalla ricerca di una birra nel frigo, «Bere qualcosa e stendermi sul divano.»  
Noel sentì il suo sospiro di sollievo quando finalmente si tuffò tra i cuscini con un sonoro sbuffo.  
«Com'è andato il viaggio?»  
«Abbiamo fatto un bel po' di ritardo, ma è stato un volo tranquillo.» Bevve un sorso e sorrise dietro il collo della bottiglia, «Tu che fai? Sei chiuso in qualche bagno?»  
«No, idiota.» Rise, «Sono... in macchina. Dovevo passare in lavanderia a ritirare i vestiti dopo un appuntamento con il mio agente, ma Paul non la smetteva di parlare e ha finito per farmi fare tardi, quindi mi toccherà tornarci domani mattina.»  
«Che vestiti?»  
«Il mio smoking nero alla James Bond.»  
«Oh, fico. Vai a lavorare per i servizi segreti?»  
«Ci sto seriamente pensando. Con lo smoking sto una favola, guiderei un'Aston Martin superaccessoriata e non avrei più dei colleghi rompiscatole.»  
Risero per la sottile frecciatina e la risposta di Cam non tardò ad arrivare.  
«Dovresti farlo allora, tanto come attore non sei un granché.»  
«Più tardi ti manderò un dito medio per la cattiveria che hai detto.»  
«Non vedo l'ora.» Cam rise pensando all'espressione di Noel in quel momento, lo conosceva abbastanza bene da capire, anche solo dal tono della sua voce, quando cercava di trattenere le risate con un piccolo broncio fasullo.  
«Comunque, dove vai vestito da 007?»  
«Domani sera ho la premiere di "Breaking Dawn", al Nokia Theatre.»  
«Oh, giusto. Vai ad infrangere i sogni delle ragazzine convinte che i vampiri siano tutti giovani, alti e con gli zigomi pronunciati.»  
«Chiudi il becco, Cam!» Disse, cercando di non ridere, «Sono comunque più affascinante di qualsiasi Volturo.»  
«Non ho idea di che cosa significhi.»  
"The Twilight Saga" non rientrava esattamente nel genere cinematografico che Cameron prediligeva e per questo non aveva visto nessuno dei film precedenti, ma avrebbe guardato sicuramente l'ultimo capitolo. Era impaziente soprattutto di prendere spunto per divertenti prese in giro ai danni di Noel, dal completo da Dom (2) in pelle nera al buffo accento alla Conte Dracula.  
«Stai tornando a casa?»  
«Nnnno.» Trascinò un po' Noel, «Sono passato davanti ad una pizzeria e mi è venuta voglia di pizza, ma ho pensato che a casa sarebbe arrivata fredda, quindi la sto mangiando qui.» Poi prese coraggio e un po' imbarazzato aggiunse, «In macchina. Nel parcheggio.» Sbuffò una risata, prevedendo già la reazione di Cam.  
«Strambo!» Disse tra finti colpi di tosse, ma abbastanza forte affinché Noel lo sentisse, «Per fortuna viviamo a LA e nessuno fa caso ad un tizio inquietante che mangia la pizza in un parcheggio.»  
Noel mangiò tutta la sua pizza al formaggio (Straight cheese pizza) e Cam finì la sua seconda birra, ma continuarono a chiacchierare spensieratamente e a ridere.  
Il rosso stava parlando ininterrottamente da qualche minuto, con la sua solita parlantina, «Noel?» Lo chiamò quando si rese conto che se ne stava in silenzio da un po'.  
«Controlla i messaggi, stronzetto.» Rispose, ridacchiando.  
Cam fece come gli era stato detto, allontanò il telefono dall'orecchio e vide la notifica.

Dude (11.04 pm): 🖕🏻  
Dude (11.04 pm): 🖕🏻 e questo è per avermi dato dello "strambo" e del "tizio inquietante"

«Sei riuscito a mandarmi dei messaggi mentre siamo al telefono?» Il tono chiaramente canzonatorio, «Sono profondamente colpito.»  
«A quanto pare le tue lezioni sono servite a qualcosa.»  
«Cerca di non scordare tutto nei prossimi mesi, così a Marzo ti insegnerò qualcos'altro.»  
Noel rimase a riflettere su quanto il suo amico dalla testa rossa aveva detto e gli ci volle qualche momento per realizzare che Cam si riferiva al fatto che le ultime riprese per il finale della terza stagione non sarebbero ricominciate prima dell'inizio di Marzo.  
«Non dobbiamo aspettare Marzo per vederci.»  
Cam aveva un programma diverso.  
Tanto per cominciare, contava di non rivederlo mai più non appena il "capitolo Shameless" si fosse concluso, il che sarebbe successo molto presto visto che mancavano solo pochi giorni di riprese insieme sul set. Avrebbe poi diminuito gradualmente i loro contatti telefonici ed ogni tipo di interazione sui social. Alla fine avrebbe smesso anche di pensarlo fino a dimenticarsi di lui.  
Era un po' difficile da credere in quel momento, dato che avevano passato la giornata a farsi compagnia al telefono, ma Cam aveva semplicemente rimandato l'inizio del suo programma dal giorno seguente. Come ogni dieta che si rispetti comincia sempre di lunedì.  
«Sono molto impegnato, Noel.» Riuscì a dire nonostante il nodo alla gola, «Sarò spesso fuori città.»  
«Cam!» Lo rimproverò, «Non puoi...» Balbettò, «Non voglio che tu-»  
"Beep Beep", si lamentò il cellulare.  
«Cazzo, mi si è scaricata la batteria.» Noel cercò il cavetto nei vani portaoggetti e un po' in giro nell'abitacolo, ma non lo trovò.  
«Cazzo, sono le undici passate!» Esclamò stupito quando lo sguardo gli cadde sull'orologio che lampeggiava sul cruscotto, «Sono due ore che parliamo, Bruh.»  
«Avevamo un bel po' di stupidaggini arretrate da dirci.»  
«Ma è tardi, non sei stanco?»  
«No, cioè si, ma... mi sento pieno di energie, ho il cuore a mille. Penso di essere ancora in overdose da zucchero.»  
Lo zucchero... come no, Cam.  
«Credo che nonostante la stanchezza, non riuscirò comunque a dormire questa notte.» Risero, poi calò un silenzio che venne interrotto da Cam poco dopo.  
«Noel, cosa... cosa stavi dicendo... prima?»  
«Eh?» Sobbalzò preso alla sprovvista, «Niente, lascia perdere.»  
«Noel, puoi dirlo...» Tentò il tutto per tutto, riproponendogli la battuta che lui stesso gli aveva scritto quella mattina, «Tanto lo so già.» Mentì perché in realtà non ne aveva la minima idea, ma qualsiasi cosa stesse frullando in quella testolina bionda lui voleva saperla.  
«Cam, io...» Si grattò il naso arricciato con il pollice e prima di continuare fece schioccare le labbra ormai secche dalle due ore di chiacchiere e dall'improvvisa agitazione di quel momento, «Voglio che tu faccia parte della mia vita.»  
Cameron aveva insistito pur non sapendo cosa aspettarsi, ma di sicuro non era preparato per ciò che sentirono le sue orecchie.  
In tutta la sua vita, niente... ma proprio niente... lo aveva mai fatto sentire così bene come quelle semplici parole pronunciate dalla bocca di Noel. La sua mente volò tra nuvole di zucchero filato lasciandolo completamente interdetto.  
«Ora devo andare.» Disse il biondo, interrompendo un imprecisamente lungo silenzio imbarazzante, «Il cellulare potrebbe-»  
"Beep Beep"  
«Spegnersi a momenti.» Sussurrò tra sé, guardando il suo riflesso nello schermo del telefono ormai spento.

  
Noel era parcheggiato nel vialetto con il motore spento, immobile, con la testa posata sul sedile, ad osservare la sua casa dall'esterno. Non sapeva il perché, ma non era riuscito a scendere dalla macchina o muovere un solo muscolo.  
Aveva detto alla sua ragazza che non sarebbe tornato per cena e di non aspettarlo sveglia perché avrebbe fatto tardi e lei non aveva protestato. Noel sapeva che Layla aveva dato per scontato che lui cenasse con Paul, come ogni tanto capitava quando il suo logorroico agente lo intrappolava in riunioni troppo lunghe e poi lo invitava a mangiare insieme, trattenendolo ancora più a lungo, perché quello era il suo modo di farsi perdonare. Per questo lei non aveva chiesto spiegazioni e lui non dovette dirle che quella sera, anziché tornare a casa da lei, aveva preferito mangiare una pizza in un parcheggio come uno "strambo tizio inquietante" e chiacchierare per ore al telefono con Cameron.  
Omettere era mentire?  
Layla, la sera prima di un evento mondano, andava a letto presto perché, come diceva lei: "Dormire ti fa bella!" e quindi aveva sperato di trovarla già addormentata.  
Nemmeno di questo sapeva il perché.  
Ma quando arrivò le luci erano ancora accese, così rimase in auto davanti casa finché non le vide spegnersi dopo dieci minuti e poi né aspetto altri trenta prima di scendere. Entrò come un ladro, silenziosamente e al buio, nella sua stessa casa. Con la sola luce che entrava dalle finestre, staccò la spina del microonde e mise il telefono sotto carica sul bancone della cucina. Il tempo di prendere una birra dal frigo e l'apparecchio tornò in vita, sfilò una sedia dal tavolo e l'avvicino al bancone. Accese il cellulare e ci trovò due chiamate perse da Layla e dei messaggi non letti in due diverse chat.

Layla (11.38 pm): Non resisto più, vado a letto  
Layla (11.38 pm): Svegliami quando arrivi

Bruh (11.56 pm): Buonanotte  
Bruh (00.02 am): Mi manchi  
Bruh (00.02 am): Un po'  
Bruh (00.02 am): Stupido

Rimase a fissare i messaggi di Cam, distogliendo gli occhi solo per bere la sua birra.  
«Sei tornato.»  
La voce di Layla alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare e istintivamente posò il cellulare a schermo in giù sul marmo.  
«Perché non mi hai svegliata?»  
«Sono appena rientrato.»  
«Stai bevendo?» Chiese stupita, accorgendosi della bottiglia nella sua mano, nonostante la penombra.  
«Si...» Disse incerto, sostenendo a malapena il suo sguardo, «È stata una giornata strana.»  
«Spero tu non ne voglia parlare...» Ridacchiò riempendo un bicchiere dal rubinetto, «Perché ho bisogno di bere acqua, fare pipì e tornare subito a letto.» Contò i suoi tre improrogabili impegni sulle dita esili e poi si rivolse a Noel, «Tu vieni?»  
«Appena ho finito.» Fece dondolare la bottiglia a mezz'aria.  
Layla posò il bicchiere nel lavandino e sparì leggiadra nel corridoio per tornare al suo sonno di bellezza.  
Noel rimase immobile per un'altra manciata di interminabili minuti, poi tracannò in un sorso quello che rimaneva della sua birra e sospirò profondamente prima di riprendere il telefono.

Dude (00.29 am): Mi manchi anche tu, Bruh  
Dude (00.29 am): Buonanotte

Scrisse velocemente, poi lanciò lontano il cellulare. Si stringe i palmi delle mani su gli occhi e mordicchiò gli angoli della bocca come faceva sempre quando era nervoso, poi si alzò e raggiunse la sua ragazza nel loro letto.

~~~*~~~

Erano venti minuti che Noel aspettava che la sua dolce metà fosse finalmente pronta per uscire di casa. Quando truccatrice e parrucchiera ebbero finito con lei, Layla raggiunse Noel sul divano, dove aveva passato tutto il tempo al cellulare, tentato più volte di mandare un messaggio a Cam, qualcosa come un selfie che mostrasse quanto gli stesse bene il suo nuovo completo nero, ma non lo fece.   
Doveva iniziare ad abituarsi all'idea che non lavorando più insieme, pian piano, si sarebbero inevitabilmente allontanati. Cameron non glielo aveva detto chiaramente, anzi, non aveva detto proprio niente, ma il suo silenzio era stato eloquente. Quello che Noel considerava un suo grande amico, se non il suo migliore amico, non era interessato a far parte della sua vita, quindi tanto valeva cominciare subito ad allentare quel nodo che era diventato in poco tempo incredibilmente stretto.  
Era triste ma necessario.  
Posò una mano sul fianco della ragazza, facendo scivolare le dita sulle scintillanti sfumate rosa del suo ristretto vestito da sera, le avvolse il braccio intorno alla vita e la attirò in un bacio. La accompagnò verso la porta, intenzionato a godersi a pieno il party e il resto della sua vita al fianco della sua bellissima fidanzata.  
Passarono una serata piacevole, divertendosi e scambiandosi effusioni pubbliche più del solito. Una volta tornati a casa, lasciandosi trascinare da quello slancio di entusiasmo che proprio nulla aveva a che fare con il forte senso di tristezza che stava cercando di ignorare, Noel provò anche a sedurla.  
«Scusa, tesoro...» Disse un po' sorpresa Layla, quando furono entrambi sotto le coperte e il suo ragazzo la baciò in un modo che rese chiaro il suo desidero di fare altro prima di dormire, «Lo vorrei tanto, ma sono esausta.» Sorrise dolcemente, accarezzandogli il volto mente lui annuiva, «Ti dispiace se per questa volta ci facciamo solo un po' di coccole?»  
Nella loro intimità era quasi sempre Layla a prendere l'iniziativa, perciò, le poche volte in cui era lui a farlo, lei accettava di buon grado e con grande entusiasmo. Quella sera però era davvero stanca e cadde addormentata sul petto di Noel dopo pochi minuti. Lui rimase a guardarla dormire per un po', poi la lasciò scivolare dalle sue braccia e scese silenziosamente dal letto per sgattaiolare in cucina. Ispezionò il frigo in cerca di qualcosa di dolce e rimase molto sorpreso di trovare un piccolo barattolo di gelato al burro d'arachidi dimenticato tra broccoli e piselli surgelati, lo recuperò dal fondo del frizer, sorridendo tra sé e sé. Prese anche una birra, in caso la massiccia dose di endorfine, serotonina e dopamina del "comfort food" per eccellenza non fosse abbastanza per convincerlo di essere un uomo felice e appagato.  
Sedette comodamente nel centro del divano e tenendo il barattolo in una mano gli scattò una foto, poi se lo posò in grembo e continuò a digitare sul cellulare. Aprì la chat con Cameron, selezionò dalla galleria la foto appena scattata e sotto scrisse:  
"Vediamo se è vero che il burro d'arachidi sistema ogni cosa.  
Hai una pessima influenza su di me."  
Un secondo dopo, Noel cambiò idea e cancellò tutto, chiuse la chat e mise su un po' di musica rilassante da una sua playlist YouTube sul cellulare prima di posarlo. Aprì il barattolo che intanto gli aveva congelato le palle, raccolse una quantità eccessiva di gelato con il cucchiaio e se lo infilò in bocca, riempendola completamente. Non appena sentì il gusto di burro d'arachidi sulla lingua, la sua mente tornò fatalmente a Cameron. Accadde in un attimo, come un lampo nella sua testa, ma chiara e nitida davanti agli occhi... l'immagine di Cam che lo baciava proprio lì sul divano, con quello stesso sapore in bocca, ma infinitamente più buono se assaggiato direttamente dalle labbra del rosso. Tutte le sensazioni che Noel sapeva di aver già provato durante il bacio, ma che in quel momento erano rimaste congelate con il resto del suo corpo, riaffiorarono intense e prepotenti. Per un istante perse la sua ben radicata egemonia sulle proprie emozioni e queste vennero violentemente fuori tutte insieme, esasperate e arrabbiate per essere state soppresse così a lungo, mischiandosi in un turbine nel suo petto che sentì sul punto di scoppiare. Ma poi quell'attimo passò, Noel riprese il controllo e ricacciò quei sentimenti da dove erano venuti, non più così affondo però, rimasero lì, proprio sotto la superficie, ma di nuovo gestibili.  
Noel si alzò di scatto e corse via lasciando tutto esattamente com'era, il barattolo con il cucchiaio infilato dentro e la birra ancora chiusa sul tavolino, il cellulare sul cuscino del divano che continuava a suonare una dolce musica strumentale chissà ancora per quanto tempo. Raggiunse Layla a letto e si rannicchiò alle sue spalle, come un bambino spaventato dal temporale, le posò le labbra gelate sul collo e lei si svegliò.  
«Tesoro...» Non sembrò arrabbiata per essere stata svegliata, anzi, sorrise maliziosamente, «Vuoi ancora farlo?»  
Il biondo annuì e Layla provò a girarsi verso di lui, ma il suo ragazzo le avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita, bloccandola in quella posizione. Noel le si strusciò un po' contro il sedere finché non fu pronto ad iniziare, poi la mano viaggiò su e giù per i suoi fianchi, alzandole la camicia da notte di seta e sfilandole le mutandine di pizzo. Layla sembrò apprezzare, ma non era completamente soddisfatta, si liberò dalla presa di Noel e si sollevò a carponi sul materasso, invitandolo a continuare in quella posizione. Il biondo accettò di buon grado e arrivò presto al termine del rapporto riducendo al minimo necessario ogni tipo di contatto, sia quello visivo sia quello fisico che non fosse la presa delle sue mani sui fianchi di lei e, ovviamente, la penetrazione. Sicuramente era tutto molto strano, non ci si dovrebbe sentire così nel fare l'amore con la propria ragazza né con chiunque altro, ma Noel non se ne rendeva neanche conto, era completamente fuori dal momento, con la mente persa altrove e l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era il sapore di burro d'arachidi che aveva ancora sulla lingua. Tirò indietro la testa e tenne gli occhi chiusi, abbandonandosi totalmente a quel gusto dolce e cercandolo in ogni angolo della sua bocca finché non sparì del tutto.  
Noel non avrebbe mai più mangiato burro d'arachidi in vita sua.

~~~*~~~

Erano venti minuti che Cam aspettava che il suo agente si presentasse al loro appuntamento quella mattina, l'assistente lo aveva fatto accomodare nell'ufficio vuoto assicurandogli che il suo titolare sarebbe arrivato a momenti. Il rosso aveva occupato il suo solito posto sulla poltroncina difronte alla scrivania di Brian e si era messo al cellulare a scorrere la bacheca di Instagram per passare il tempo.  
Da quando era tornato da Chicago, trascorreva le giornate a fare le cose più disparate pur di tenersi lontano dal suo telefono ed evitare di cadere nella tentazione di scrivere un messaggio a Noel ed elemosinare un po' di attenzioni.  
Per questo, la sera della premiere, il cuore gli era saltato in gola nel veder spuntare quella piccola notifica rossa.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/THrYHRc/Cap-10-foto-1.png>

Aveva sorriso dolcemente scoprendo che si trattava di un post in cui Emma lo aveva taggato dove diceva che le mancava, ne era stato felice ma anche un po' deluso. Aveva sperato fosse un messaggio di Noel, magari un selfie nel suo bel completo nero. Ma quel messaggio non arrivò mai.  
Decise però che voleva vederlo... Noel in smoking.  
Si mise alla ricerca di qualcosa sulla premiere della sera prima e trovò diverse foto e video in cui il biondo appariva magnificamente in quell'outfit elegante. Ciò che sfortunatamente non poté fare a meno di notare era che con lui c'era Layla, costantemente attaccata al suo fianco, apparentemente inseparabili. Noel aveva sempre una mano posata affettuosamente sulla sua ragazza o la teneva per mano, si guardavano e sorridevano come una di quelle coppie delle favole, invidiate da tutti.  
Una foto in particolare colpì l'attenzione di Cam e gli si strinse lo stomaco solo a guardarla. Era stato lo stesso Noel a condividerla online, definendola la sua foto preferita della serata.  
Sembravano... innamorati. 

  
<https://i.ibb.co/4WRHcSr/Cap-10-foto-2.jpg>

-[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTIQUU40q-E)

Sebbene la presa sul cellulare fosse così salda da fargli diventare le nocche bianche, la mano del rosso iniziò leggermente a tremare e con un rapido movimento del pollice chiuse la pagina e mise nervosamente il telefono in tasca. In quello stesso momento, la porta si aprì ed entrò Brian, un po' affannato ma di ottimo umore, si scusò per il ritardo e posò la ventiquattrore sulla scrivania prima di sedersi. Dopo i saluti e qualche convenevole, l'uomo guardò sorridendo il suo assistito e chiese, «Allora, Cameron, di cosa volevi parlarmi?»  
Ogni volta che in passato l'intraprendente agente di Cameron aveva provato a proporgli un qualsiasi progetto che, anche solo in piccola parte, coincideva con le riprese di Shameless, lui lo aveva sempre rifiutato, noncurante se si trattasse di offerte importanti o meno.  
Per Cam lasciare Shameless non era mai stata un'opzione, nonostante fossero passati solo tre anni, nei suoi colleghi aveva trovato quella grande famiglia amorevole che non aveva mai avuto. Inoltre, da quando anche Noel era diventato regular, la storyline di Ian e Mickey era stata grandiosa e Cam non aveva desiderato nulla di più al mondo che dar vita alla loro storia. Ma dopo dopo quello che aveva combinato, a Cam non sembrava più tanto impensabile lasciare tutto, anzi, la credeva la cosa giusta da fare.  
«Voglio lasciare Shameless.»

~~~*~~~

Il 2012 era stato un anno davvero strano, ma non avevano idea che quello era solo l'inizio.

(1) Nel 2011 si ricorda uno degli inverni più freddi di Chicago.  
(2) Dom: Aggiungo la nota per chi, come me, non è troppo informato sulla terminologia BDSM. Il termine Dom identifica, in una relazione di tipo BDSM, la persona che svolge la funzione di dominante.


End file.
